Luna Llena
by Sukipal123
Summary: Después de Eclipse Jake cree que nada le espera en su vida más que correr. Pero los Volturi tienen otras ideas. Siendo prisionero de sus más acérrimos enemigos, el joven se encontrará con lo último que hubiera esperado. El verdadero amor. M por sexo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en el fic no me pertenecen. Hay personajes de creación propia como Rennie. La Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad del Stephenie Meyer. La historia siguiente tiene lugar después de Eclipse.

Prólogo

Hay quienes decían que era una leyenda, que los hombres-lobo no existen, así como sus enemigos, los chupasangres. Que son inventos del cine o la literatura para llenar las horas de vacío en el mundo real. Que la realidad siempre se impone. Él se reía de esa imposición. La única chica que había amado, había firmado feliz su sentencia de muerte. El mundo no seguía su equilibrio en la pequeña ciudad de Forks y sus alrededores. Si el destino era eso, él prefería no tomar parte. Olvidarse del mundo humano y vivir como el animal que era. Y de paso cargarse unos cuántos vampiros. Para siempre. Pero el pobre no tenía ni idea de la verdad. Puedes huir de tu destino, pero eso no evitara que te lo encuentres, con cara larga, esperándote con impaciencia y eso era justo lo que le estaba a punto de pasar.

1. Capturado

El lobo chocolate corría hasta la extenuación, hacía horas, días que no paraba, su cabezonería le llevaría a desmayarse, pero no le importaba "ella" había elegido a "él" y "él" le había dado las gracias e invitado a la boda. Tenía cojones la cosa. Pero no iba a pensar más en lo injusta que era la vida. Ahora sólo quería desaparecer. Estaba tan rabioso y se regodeaba tanto en la autocomparsión que no vió la trampa que le tendían.

Eran 7 vampiros. Los mejores de la guardia de los Volturis. Con Jane a la cabeza, le atacaron. Jake se defendió de manera impecable, pero había perdido fuerzas por la carrera y no había dormido. No fue rival. Lo dejaron inconsciente.

Si por ellos hubiese sido, ese perro estaría muerto pero no era lo que el amo quería. Aro estaba curioso y quería iniciar un nuevo experimento. Ese estúpido sólo estaba en el momento y lugar adecuados.

Con satisfacción, lo cargaron y fueron hasta el prado más cercano donde un helicóptero privado les esperaba. Hicieron una parada en Nueva York y se alimentaron con satisfacción en un centro de presos. Los reclusos eran sus presas favoritas, la mayoría eran tan cobardes que chillaban como cerdos y ya se sabe que el miedo hace que la sangre sea más deliciosa.

Aterrorizaron en Volterra, medio día más tarde. Ni siquiera se preocuparon en alimentarle. Ya lo haría la estúpida de Rennie que tanto amaba a los chuchos. Entraron en la gran sala donde un colorado Aro los saludó con su cortesía antigua. El viejo los esperaba con la panza llena. Hoy había degustado "Asiáticos" uno de sus platos favoritos. A su edad la Soja sentaba muy bien.

-¡Qué alegría!, ¿Como ha sido el viaje?-Los saludó con ademanes antiguos y su cara se encendió cuando vió que llevaban al gigantesco lobo-¿Es lo que creo que es?-La guardia asintió-Fabuloso. Hay tantos secretos que descubrir. Tantas curiosidades.  
Rennie, querida, haz el favor de alimentarlo, necesito que esté consciente.

De entre las sombras emergió una hermosa mujer. Sus rizos dorados, sus ojos verdes y su facciones clásicas se curbaron en un gesto de repulsión.

-Es verdad, Rennie-Concedió Aro-Huele fatal, pero lo necesitamos vivo.

No era eso lo que Rennie pensaba. Ese lobo pronto comprendería que estaría mejor muerto que a manos de los Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Cautiva

Los pitidos de las máquinas respiratorias y del monitor que registraba la tasa cardíaca por fin permanecían estables. Con visible cansancio Rennie pudo relajarse. Esta vez, la guardia se había pasado. El lobo estaba en condiciones tan desastrosas que de no ser por su velocidad sobrenatural, no hubiera sobrevivido. Aún así, no pensaba que le hubiese hecho un favor, todo lo contrario, pero si se negaba, más inocentes caerían.

Con curiosidad, pudo al fin fijarse en su paciente. Era enorme, su pelaje era de un suave color chocolate que caía sedosamente hasta las patas, también de color chocolate, fuertes y gruesas. Era un animal magnífico con un aura de fortaleza y potencia. Cualquier naturista se daría cuenta que no encajaba en ningún patrón genético. Aunque pasara por ser de la familia "Lupus", contaba con la gracilidad propia de los primates.

Así que esto era un hombre-lobo.

-Vaya, parece que el chucho te gusta-Con voz arrastrada Demetri, el vampiro más insoportable de la guardia, entró en el pequeño laboratorio. El único santuario que Rennie tenía.

-¿Qué quieres?-Rennie intentó que su voz no mostrara nada. Por experiencia sabía que controlar las emociones y fingir indiferencia era la mejor, la única, arma contra los Volturi.

-Una despedida... sabes me voy a investigar, a hacer un reconocimiento en la zona de los Cullen.-Se acercó a ella, hasta que casi la rozaba. Ella aguantó la bola de angustia de su garganta.-Pensé que tal vez estuvieras interesada, en un interludio.-Su voz se convirtió en un susurro lascivo.

Rennie se apartó de él y se centró en el lobo que descansaba sobre la camilla.

-Tengo que estabilizarle, Aro quiere que esté despierto lo más pronto posible.-Su voz sonó tranquila y eficiente.

-Así que quieres hacerte la indeferente gatita-Gorjeó y ella volvió a sentir el asco y el frío que la acompañaban cada vez que lo veía-Pero no podrás huir de mí tan fácilmente. Aro aún quiere tener herederos y los híbridos como tú son los únicos que tal vez puedan procrear. Además-bajo la voz que adquirió un tono más acerado-no hay nada que me guste más que una llorona.

Rennie tuvo que acudir a todas sus fuerzas para no contestarle, para no matarlo en el acto, pero sabía que era inútil. Ella era mestiza y su fuerza no era tan potente como un miembro de la guardia que además seguía "el canal normal de alimentación". Su plan de huida tenía que esperar unos días más. La llegada del lobo lo había trastocado, pero pronto escaparía de ellos. Con la mayor frialdad le contestó.

-Qué tengas un buen viaje- "Y que te pateen en el culo" pensó.

-Ciao, amore-Señaló teatralmente y se fue.

Luchando contra el miedo, volvió a la mesa y puso más tranquilizantes al animal.  
Quedó fascinada por su rápida capacidad de curación, aunque le supuso algún problema cuando los huesos se unieron de forma errónea y tuvo de volver a romperlos. Afortunadamente no despertó.

Los días pasaron, como siempre, como gotas idénticas de lluvia y fue una alegría contar con el animal, con su pelaje suave y... su encantador calor. Era como tener una estufa cerca y ella solía leer cerca de su cama, mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

Durante el tercer día de vigilia, ella estaba en su rutina común, leyendo unos anales médicos cuando notó el cambio. El lobo empezó a temblar sin razón aparente, mientras que ráfagas de calor salían por los poros de su piel. Su figura se desdibujaba y de pronto, el pelaje fue sustituido por curtida y bronceada piel. Con un grito, un hombre se despertó.

Rennie estaba tan embobada por el cambio que no vió el peligro que corría. El hombre la atacó. Se abalanzó hacia ella, como el lobo herido que ella había curado antes y sus manos fuertes le rodearon el cuello con tal fuerza que un humano normal ya hubiera muerto.

Aterrorizada, ella sólo pudo rezar por morir pronto. Mientras perdía la consciencia abrió los ojos y los clavó en los enfebrecidos y animalísticos de él. Los ojos verdes de ella miraron a los ojos castaños de él, que sorprendido paró el aprentón.

Pero ya era tarde. Ella cayó desfallecida en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Descubierto

Por los pasillos de las mazmorras del castillo en Volterra, Snyke Benson continuaba con su cuartada. Para los miembros Volturi no era más que un vampiro sin gracia, un mequetrefe sin ningún don especial, salvo el de la huida. Sí, pero vampiros mucho más fuertes habían caído en enfrentamientos bélicos o a manos de los humanos durante los siglos de la peste. Pero él había sobrevivido. Ahora era un criado encargado de "hacer de botones" en las suites, el chico para todo, encargado de conseguir aquello que se le pedía.

Tocó en la puerta a la derecha y Felix abrió. Llevaba la indumentaria típica para sus jueguecitos sexuales y con un gruñido aceptó el látigo que Snyke le dió. Vaya, era una sorpresa descubrir que al fiero Félix, era todo fachada y le gustaba hacerse el sumiso en la cama. Otro ejemplo más de la decadencia del lugar.

Volterra habia ido degenerando con los años. Tal vez, era el destino de todo vampiro el de volverse loco después de años de inactividad. La caza es rutina, el alimento es rutina. Ser el más fuerte, ostentar el máximo poder sólo lleva a más frustración. Y claro después de milenios, las trillizas/tripochas com él los llamaba, esto es, Aro, Cayo y Marco no funcionaban bien.

Marco se aburría y se pasaba el día en su cama, contando los minutos de su existencia. Cuando llevaba 25 minutos, los anotaba en una libreta. Con un suspiro, Snyke abrió la puerta contigua y tras la consabida reverencia entregó la libreta azul. Los colores de las libretas dependían del mes del año.

-Su excelencia-Con una reverencia Snyke lo saludó.

-Dame la libreta y no hagas esa cara. Sé de sobra que te has confabulado con la mestiza para escaparos de aquí-Snyke abrió los ojos alarmado-Pero no diré nada. Ya va siendo hora de que Aro deje de jugar y proteja el castillo y si os fugáis mejor. La chica apesta a humana.

Con presteza Snyke abandonó la sala y se dirigió a la sala médica donde Rennie estudiaba las especies. Era hora de partir. El plan corría peligro y Snyke no quería depender del humor de Marco. Corriendo llegó a la sala.

Lo que encontró lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Había un hombre completamente desnudo, llorando de dolor en el suelo mientras Jane le atacaba. Aro se veía tranquilo mientras hablaba en susurros. Rennie estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-Snyke busca la sustancia rosa en el armario de Rennie.-Mandó Aro.-Eso ayudara.

Dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para salvar a su mejor amiga, a la única persona de buen corazón que había conocido en siglos. Snyke sacó el tubito de sustancia del pequeño armario y lo introdujo en el torrente sanguíneo de Rennie.

-Ahora quiero que extraigas la sustancia azul y se la inyectes a este hombre.-Snyke se paró. "¿Para qué?" pensó, pero lo hizo igual. El hombre respiraba agotado sobre el suelo.  
Intentó apartarse pero no pudo. Snyke se lo inyectó sin problemas.

Durante unos minutos no ocurrió nada. Tanto el hombre como Rennie permanecieron inconscientes en el suelo. Casi al momento empezaron a despertarse. Snyke quiso acercarse a su amiga, pero fue en vano. Los guardaespaldas de Aro lo impidieron.

-Será mejor que la dejes sola, aún está confundida.-Le explicó Aro con un gesto calmo.

Snyke intentó desasirse pero fue inútil. Junto con Aro, Jane y otros miembros de la guardia salieron de la estancia.

Jake fue el primero en despejarse. Tenía calor. Mucha calor y hambre mucha hambre. Esas sensaciones luchaban con sus instintos de huida. Quería escapar, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano. Se levantó y comprendió que no estaba solo. La hermosa mujer rubia estaba con él.

No pensó, actuó. Acabó con la distancia que los separaba y la besó apasionadamente.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Ardor

Rennie despertó en medio de una nebulosa. Sentía un indreíble ardor por todo el cuerpo. Eran como llamas que lamían su sistema circulatorio. Se aterró.

No, no, no. Maldito Aro. Lo había hecho.

Durante meses, Aro había llegado a la conclusión de experimentar la fertilidad de Rennie. Ella era su gran creación. Con la ayuda de Cayo y de médicos sin escrúpulos, habían fecundado a una humana, demasiado fascinada con las riquezas de los Volturi como para importarle que muriera en el parto. No sabía quien era su padre. Sólo que había estado con los Volturi durante siglos, aunque ya no estaba presente.

Levantandóse lentamente recordó lo que pasó. El ataque del hombre-lobo. Se giró en el mismo instante en que él se abalanzó sobre ella. Ahora estaba dispuesta a luchar, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba. De nada sirvió. Él hizo lo último que esperaba.

El hombre la besó. Sus labios la rozaron inundándola de más calor, de un placer tan fuerte que temió desmayarse. Tenía que alejarse de él porque eso no estaba bien.

Ella no era una muñeca para saciar su evidente lujuria. No lo iba a consentir. Clavó sus uñas en la piel desnuda de él y él gruñó levantando sus caderas hacia ella. No lo iba a consentir. Retrocedió y sin querer inició una danza primitiva que se asemejaba a los roces del amor. Con estupor comprendió que le estaba dando trató de pegarle pero eso no funcionaba... Hasta que restregó su duro miembro contra el centro de su feminidad. El calor pudo con ella y sus pensamientos volaron por la ventana.

Entonces pasó a ser la agresora. Los labios de ella pasaron a ser atacantes y con ansia chupó la lengua de él haciendo que un gemido profundo naciera de su garganta. Le arañó la espalda y le mordió el cuello disfrutando de su sabor. Dios, era aditivo.

Eso lo alteró al máximo, le arrancó la blusa y el sujetador y le acarició el pecho con la palmas, jugueteando con los pezones hasta que ella lo cogió por la nuca y lo acercó a sus pechos para que mamara de ellos. Mientras lo hacia, ella misma se deshizo de su pantalones y sus braguitas, manchadas de humedad.

Ella se tumbó en la camilla y paseó un dedo por los labios de él. Se miraron a los ojos.  
Él mostraba una mirada turbada, como enloquecida por el ansia de tenerla. De repente, un pensamiento se filtró por la maraña de pasión. Tenía que saber su nombre.

-Necesito saber tu nombre-Dijo con voz rota, necesitada pero decidida mientras con su dedo le acariciaba la barba incipiente.

-Jake-Dijo él, mientras atrapaba el dedo con su boca y lo chupaba.

Eso pareció ser lo que ella necesitaba. Se colocó entre los muslos femeninos mientras que se ella cooperaba para encontrar una postura cómoda.

Se besaron y entonces él demandó.

-Dime el tuyo.

-Rennie.

Entonces él entró en ella. Ambos gimieron por el placer. Encajaban a la perfección y ella estaba más que preparaba para él. Se empezaron a mover de forma armoniosa. Primero con embestidas calculadas, lentas, para conocerse y llegar a un acuerdo físico. Sus bocas unidas acallando los gemidos de placer.

Algo en ella se despertó. El placer de tenerlo era demasiado y se convirtió en un animal en celo, haciéndole perder cualquier brizna de control. Ambos alcanzaron la cima en el momento exacto. Se quedaron agotados y desnudos en la camilla, ajenos a la realidad, cayendo en un placentero sueño.

Se olvidaron de tomar precauciones, pero Aro que había presenciado toda la escena desde los monitores conectados a las cámaras de la sala, sí que lo sabía. Sonrió. Encajaba perfectamente en sus planes.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Despertar

Jake abrió los ojos y se despedazó. Fue consciente de un cuerpo cálido unido al suyo. La maraña de rizos dorados acariciaba su pecho. De los ritmos idénticos de dos corazones, de suave aliento que le llegaba a su pecho. Él nunca tenía frío, iba con el paquete de ser hombre-lobo, pero una calidez distinta se extendía por él. Era distinta del fuego que se había consumido cuando habían hecho el amor, más lenta, pero más fuerte, como una roca que poco a poco va cambiando, dejando una nueva forma a su paso.

La verdad es que no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero le importaba muy poco. Todas aquellas preocupaciones que habían asolado su mente desde que huyera de la reserva, se habían evaporado. Ahora, solamente quería hacer el amor con Rennie. Sin poder aguantar más le besó en la frente y la olió. Dios era toda miel. Dulce pero no empalagoso. Quiso darse un banquete con ella.

Pero había decidido esperar. La vez anterior, había sido más animal que humano y la broma de su manada acerca de su gran dotación, nunca le había molestado hasta ahora. Seguramente ella estaría dolorida. Él lo estaba ahora pero de otra manera, de una manera que podía aliviarse de una forma más placentera.

Ella se revolvió en sus brazos y la parte dolorida de él, bramó por satisfacción. Rechinando los dientes, se dispuso a soportar la tortura. Aún somnolienta, ella alzó los ojos y las buenas intenciones desaparecieron. La beso con frenesí, con una lengua agresora, mientras sus manos bajaban hacia los pechos para acariciarla.

- ¡Jake!- Ella gritó y algo en él se estremecía al oírla decir su nombre. Quería escucharlo toda la vida.

- ¡Para!- él la miró aturdido y vio como ella miraba con furia un pitorro rojo que sobresalía por un cuadro.

-¿No quieres?- Y para adivinarlo, tocó entre sus piernas y pudo comprobar la verdad. Aliviado volvió al ataque.

Rennie gimió y quiso pegarle. Acaso era ella la única que se preocupaba de algo más. Es que Jake no había visto la cámara que los filmaba, es que no sabía que algún pervertido Volturi los estaría mirando.

Luego reconoció que tampoco debía de sentirse superior, lo deseaba con la misma desesperación. Vale, era una ninfómana, pero no iba a permitir que otros vieran sus intimidades.

-¿Por qué no nos duchamos juntos?-Propuso apelando a su última neurona. Jake estaba besándole el cuello y le quedaba poco tiempo de cordura.

Él se detuvo, la miró y la levantó en brazos decidido. Se paró en seco.

-¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño?-Preguntó con frustración.

-Aquella puerta de allá-Señaló ella riéndose, pero al girarse vio los tubos en el suelo y recordó la razón por la que ellos se sentía así juntos. Con una oleada de tristeza y olvidando la risa de momentos anteriores. Se abrazó aún más a él y se dispuso para contarle la verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Plan

Rennie se sentía muy, pero que muy culpable. Cuando habían entrado en el pequeño cuarto de baño rosa, ella tenía muy claro que hablarían, lejos de la vigilancia de los Volturi. Había preparado e imaginado lo que le diría.

Sería del tipo: "Mira Jake, esta atracción, este deseo irrefrenable que sentimos no es real, es por las drogas. Los Volturi quieren saber si soy fértil y más aún si nosotros podemos tener descendencia. No les voy a dar el gusto de que experimenten más conmigo, llevan toda la vida igual. Así que será mejor que sólo seamos amigos. No vernos y cada uno seguir su camino".

En esos instantes su "amigo" la estaba conduciendo a un atronador orgasmo, e iban cinco. Sí, ella se sentía muy mal, aunque al mismo tiempo nunca se había sentido tan bien.

La verdad es que lo había intentado, había empezado con el "mira, Jake...", pero no creía que hubiera fémina en el mundo capaz de continuar hablando con la cabeza de Jake situada entre sus muslos.

Ahora estaban ambos contra la pared del cuarto de baño, moviéndose al unisono con las embestidas brutales de Jake, justo en el momento de alcanzar otra cima de placer...

-¡Rennie!

La voz baja de Snyke sonó apremiante.

Ella se quedó un momento paralizada y Jake también gruñó por la interrumpción y aumentó más la marcha, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerza, para no soltar un alarido de dicha. En su lugar soltó un quejido.

-Rennie, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿acaso estás herida? ¿qué son esos golpes?-la voz de Snyke sonó furiosa y preocupada e intentó abrir la puerta.

Rennie se asustó y miró a Jake, quien respondió a Snyke.

-Cállate y vete de aquí-La voz era un gruñido animal, furioso, mientras se precipitaba a las profundidades de Rennie a una velocidad superior a la humana. Ella se colapsó de placer y dijo su nombre. Con dos estocadas más, él terminó y lanzó su propio bramido. Descansó sobre ella, ambos, con las piernas entrelazadas, apoyándose contra la pared.

El chillido de Rennie, aún preocupó más a su buen amigo quien intentó derribar la puerta, mientras vociferaba.

-Cabrón, abre la puerta. Si tienes lo que hay que tener, abre la maldita puerta.-Snyke ya no pasaba desapercibido. Rennie era lo más cercano que tenía como familia. Su hermana pequeña como él solía llamarla.

Furioso de que alguien le molestara cuando estaba con su chica, Jake se despejó y besó los labios de ella. Cogió el albornoz rosa que estaba colgado al lado suyo y se lo puso con cuidado.

Al girarse la ternura había desaparecido. Iba a matar a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta. Ese tío no era nadie para reclamar a Rennie como si fuera suya.

Snyke golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Al carajo, con ir de secreto, su amiga parecía estar en problemas. El puñetazo se produjo justo cuando abrían la puerta y lanzó a un sorprendido Jake hacia la ducha, rompiendo parte del azulejo. Cayó al suelo, pero se levantó con fiereza, su imponente figura sus potentes músculos en tensión, temblando de rabia, listo para atacar.

Snyke tragó saliva. Dios, ese tío era enorme, no en plan trol, sino con una fluidez de movimientos típico de un cazador. Este sería un buen final, morir por ayudar a su hermanita.

Ella se puso en medio, intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Por favor, Jake- Con suavidad se dirigió hacia el tipo enorme, y le acarició el brazo. Éste paró, la miró, sus mirada perdió parte de furia y la acercó.

-¿Qué te estaba haciendo?-Quiso saber Snyke-Oí golpes en la pared, tus quejidos...-/

-El amor, Snyke-Respondió ella-

En ese instante Snyke se fijó en que el tipo, en Jake, que abrazaba a Rennie por detrás- iba desnudo y aún parecía bastante contento. Desde luego verlo le produjo envidia. Si tuviese semejante arma.../

-¿Qué pasa, acaso te has comprado un semental en amazon?-Preguntó sarcástico, ella bajó la vista avergonzada y Jake volvió a temblar de furia, pero a Snyke no podía importarle menos- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-Ella levantó la cabeza de repente sus ojos vigilantes.- Es día de asiáticos. La ocasión perfecta.-Quería hablar, pero no confiaba en ese Jake-Podemos hablar a solas y en alemán añadió "no me fío de ese tío, Jane lo ha torturado".

Rennie sabía suficiente alemán como para comprender lo que había dicho y le respondió en el mismo idioma.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas horas, tú estabas tendida en el suelo. Aro se encontraba con dos de sus guardaespaldas y Jane estaba, ya sabes, sonriendo. Él forcejeaba por lo que Aro me ha pedido que le inyectara un tranquilizante azul del segundo armario.

Rennie abrió los ojos asustada.

-¡Qué! ¿Y la sustancia rosa que había al lado?

Snyke comprendió y se quedó abatido. Había ayudado en los malvados planes de fertilización de Aro.

-Aro me dijo que te la inyectara a ti. Estabas inconsciente y quería reanimarte.

Jake, se hartó de ser excluido y cuando vio que Rennie se alarmaba intervino.

-¿Qué demonios le has dicho?-Miró de manera desafiante a Snyke.

-Le he dicho que no sabemos nada de ti, puedes ser un amiguito de Aro para hacer de semental con ella. Ya está bien de experimentar con ella. No saldrás de aquí vivo.

-Hacer de semental-Repitió Jake-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo. Y por dios que si alguien intenta experimentar con Rennie será lo último que piense.-La fiereza del joven fue tal que Snyke no pudo dudar de su sinceridad, mucho más calmado pasó a preguntarle por su vida.

Jake aguantó el interrogatorio sin una queja, pues quería congraciarse con el tal Snyke. Era obvio que se preocupaba por Rennie, por lo que estaban en el mismo barco.

Les contó todo, su nombre, su residencia, sus parientes, sus amigos, su vida antes de convertirse, la manada, el tratado con los Cullen, la lucha con Victoria, el secuestro de los Volturi, a excepción de su pelea para ganar el corazón de Bella. Ese tema no era de importancia y no podía entender que semejante tontería le hubiera llevado a dejar su amado hogar. Ya no importaba, ahora tenía a Rennie.

Con las palabras de Jake, Snyke y Rennie pudieron comprender los planes de Aro, quería formar un ejército de lobos al servicio de los Volturi y con cualidades vampíricas.

Al principio había optado por los afrodisíacos y se había regocijado con que un hombre lobo y una mestiza copularan, viéndolos por las cámaras. Pero si eso no daba resultado, empezarían los experimentos con sustancias, la modificación genética de los embriones.

No podían permitirlo. Hoy era día de asiáticos. Era su única oportunidad de escapar.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Huida

Recostado en la pared de la sala de experimentos, Jake intentaba asimilar lo que le había ocurrido en las últimos días, lo cual no era tarea sencilla. Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde que escapó con el rabo entre las piernas, dolido porque Bella no le había elegido. Estúpido, se dijo, había dejado a su padre inválido, a su manada, a toda su vida por una chica que en el fondo no había hecho más que utilizarle.

Cuando pensaba en el beso desesperado que se dieron en el claro, sintió un arrebato de vergüenza. No podría volver a mirar al vampiro y a ella a los ojos.

Había creído que ese beso había sido "total", pura pasión que nacía de la desesperación, nacía del ansía de que ella se aferrara a la vida. Ahora sabía que no era así.

Durante dicho beso, había estado concentrado en transmitirle el engaño a Edward utilizando su don de una forma tan mezquina que no podía más que arrepentirse ahora. Ellos estaban prometidos y él había intentado meter las pezuñas. Aunque, se daba cuenta, no toda la responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros. Para besarse hacen falta dos y Bella había cooperado. Si ellos hubiesen estado tan bien como parecían, él no habría tenido oportunidad.

En este momento, todo el asunto carecía de importancia para él. Cuando pensaba en besos, pensaba en Rennie, en su olor, en sus labios tan suaves como las plumas de los pájaros, en su piel cremosa, en sus ojos verdes tan hermosos como los bosques de su reserva....  
Como siempre, dichos pensamientos le generaron un deseo atroz. Deseo generado por las drogas.

¿Era cierto eso? Todos esos sentimientos, afectos, deseos y fantasías que se conjuraban en su mente... no eran más que el producto de sustancias químicas le había explicado ella. Él lo entendía y se mantenía alejado, a pesar de que el ansía y la protección no habían hecho más que aumentar desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos en ella.

La broma de Aro apestaba.

Hoy era el día D, dijo el rubio vampiro amigo de Rennie. El día en que Aro se atiborraba de pequeños turistas japoneses cargados con sus cámaras fotográficas. La guardia estaría demasiado ocupada con el festín y en Volterra estaban de fiesta. Era el 2000 aniversario de la construcción del gran Arco de Volterra por el emperador romano Triziano. En las calles, la gente se vestía de patricios y gladiadores, con simulación de circo romano en el anfiteatro de la ciudad y bailes típicos en la plaza del Duomo.

Ataviado de Gladiador. Con sus pectorales al aire, las sandalias, la falda y el cinturón a las caderas y su escudo y lanza, era todo un cuadro. Snyke le piropeó con sorna mientras se acercaba a él. Por supuesto, Snyke iba de patricio, con su larga túnica blanca con ribetes dorados que se ataba a los hombros y las sandalias más lujosas a juego.

Estaban lanzándose puyas cuando Rennie hizo su aparición. Iba de sacerdotisa romana con una túnica blanca hasta los pies. Llevaba un cinturón dorado que marcaba su estrecha cintura y un velo largo de color dorado que se unía a las muñecas. Los rizos dorados estaban recogidos en una cinta del mismo color.

A Jake se le secó la boca. A pesar de que su indumentaria era más bien recatada, no impedían que se marcaran sus exquisitas formas y le daba un aspecto seductor e inocente a la vez.

Ella le miró y comprobó su mirada hambrienta y también tuvo dificultades para respirar o apartar la vista.

Siendo la suficientemente astuto como para prever lo que pasaría, Snyke se puso entre los dos y habló.

-Venga, tío Snyke está aquí y no dejara que esas malditas drogas impidan nuestra libertad.-Ambos parecieron salir de un trance-Son las doce, la primera remesa de japoneses ya estará en el salón principal. Vamos a la recepción del primer piso.

Lo más importante de su plan de salida, era justo que no pareciera que se escapaban. Snyke había insistido que hablasen y se hiciesen notar. Lo que identificaba a un delicuente era su actitud había dicho.

Conociendo el historial de ladronzuelo de Snyke, que Rennie le estaba proporcionando en esos momentos, durante la Gran Peste Negra. Jake siguió al pie de la letra el consejo.

Y tuvieron éxito. La guardia estaba demasiado hambrienta. Demetri miraba codicioso a una japonesa y ésta malinterpretó el gesto y le hizo un guiño. Se giró un momento hacia ellos, pero el olor de las presas hizo que no les prestara más atención.

Como era de esperar, una joven hermosa humana estaba en la recepción, a pocos pasos de las puertas hacia la libertad. Ella no iba a resultar tan fácil. Con sigilo Snyke se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola Encanto-Saludó-Sabes hoy hace un día demasiado festivo como para estar trabajando, porque no te unes con nosotros, seguro que diviertas en el circo romano. No creo que el jefe nos necesite hasta dentro de dos horas.

Ella le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Snyke no era nadie en la guardia, no tenía talentos especiales. Era un perdedor dentro de los vampiros. Relacionarse con él, no la beneficiaría en su búsqueda de poder y de vida eterna.

-No gracias-y las gracias sonaron como una nuez de lo falsas que eran-enséñame los pases y dame los datos para registrar la salida.

Snyke apretó los dientes, no podían perder más tiempo. Tenían que cambiarse de ropa y coger el avión a Munich y luego meterse en una espiral de vuelos sin control hasta llegar a Japón donde los Volturi los perdieran de vista.

Preparándose para atacar, Snyke reconoció que no tenía otra salida, tendría que dejarla sin sentido.

Pero Jake tenía otros planes. Se acercó a ella y ésta levantó la vista hacia los marcados pectorales. Con una voz seductora, dijo.

-Verás, no tenía donde guardarme los pases-Con la mano, se señaló a su mismo hasta los pies, sonriendo de manera pícara haciendo que la chica babeara descaradamente.

Rennie se puso roja de furia. Supuso que el afrodisíaco la hacía sentirse celosa.

-Podrías haberlo guardado en tu falda-Flirteó la chica con una sonrisa. No hacia falta ser lector de mentes para ver lo que se estaba imaginando, o más bien a quien.

-Apenas tengo...- hizo una pausa intencionada-espacio de sobra en el centro-Respondió Jake señalando su entrepierna dejando a la chica al borde del colapso. Lo remató con una mirada lujuriosa, en su cabeza Rennie era la recepcionista- Si te vienes a la fiesta dentro de un rato, tal vez puedas comprobarlo por ti misma.

La chica aceptó, y Jake se las ingenió para retrasar su encuentro para dos horas más tarde en la plaza del Duomo. Nunca la volvió a ver.

Tras ponerse ropa que olía fatal y le sentaba pequeña-pues era de Snyke-Jake se subió al avión rumbo a Munich, junto con una mujer que le revolucionaba las hormonas y un vampiro con pésimo estilo de moda.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Secreto

Munich, Alemania, estaba pasando por una ola de frío. La terminal estaba atestada de gente con abrigos y gorros ovejeros. Al fondo los Alpes mostraban un mantón blanco. Las iglesias barrocas y los palacios clásicos mostraban su explendor, haciéndoles olvidar por unos momentos los siniestros torreones de Volterra.

Rennie se sentía feliz. Nunca había estado en una terminal de verdad, nunca había visto a la gente en vivo y en directo. Lo que conocía era por televisión o internet. Desde su nacimiento había sido un experimento y había crecido como tal encerrada en el torreón como Rapunzel.

Siempre en el otro lado envidiando a las niñas / jóvenes humanas y sus experiencias como jugar con las amigas, asistir a un colegio, ir al cine, ir de citas, ligar en una discoteca, ir de compras... Su vida había sido una miseria, pero afortunadamente Snyke estaba con ella. El loco de Snyke era lo más cercano a un familiar o un ser querido y a pesar de ser un vampiro, tenía un gran corazón.

El bullicio de la calle exterior a la terminal era una agradable, personas con sus prisas y sus compras, personas que se despedían o recibían a sus seres queridos. Era una visión muy agradable.

Por supuesto, olía la sensual fragancia de la sangre humana a montones y estaba un poco borracha, aunque nunca al extremo de atacar. Además, había un potente olor muy cerca de ella que la tenía subyugada. Olía a pinos, a bosque y a tierra, a sándalo y a hombre. Jake.

Dios mío. Jake era un peligro público. Las ropas de Snyke no hacían más que acentuar sus músculos y su fuerza, es lo que tiene el cuero. Muchas mujeres lo habían notado y se lo habían comido con los ojos. Ella las había odiado al segundo. Él no era un trozo de carne. Era un hombre que estaba en un país extraño, rodeado de su raza enemiga y que acababa de pasar por un calvario. Lo último que necesitaba era un maldito club de fans.

Pero ella era la peor se dijo, ella no se lo comía con los ojos, ella había estado a punto de comersélo entero. Cuando Jake se fue al cuarto de baño en pleno vuelo para hacer sus necesidades, toda una serie de fantasías eróticas pasaron por su mente.

De repente sentía una terrible curiosidad por saber como sería hacer el amor en pleno vuelo y pensó que sería tan fabuloso como una camilla o una pared. Inconscientemente empezó a levantarse y si no llega a distraerla Snyke, ahora tendría la curiosidad, y su deseo, satisfechos. Gimió. Se suponía que las drogas afectarían a sus hormonas no a su capacidad de razonamiento.

-Rennie, ¿estás bien?- Jake se había detenido y la miraba fijamente. Su voz sonó como una caricia. Tuvo la sensación de que le había acariciado la mejilla y se ruborizó. Miró sus hermosos ojos castaños y las fantasías volvieron en tropel.

Snyke volvió a salvarla.

-Ricitos y perrito marchando que tenemos prisa. Hay que cambiarse de ropa-Se paró y miró detenidamente a Jake-Aunque podrías transformarte en un callejón y te facturaríamos como un pastor alemán.

-Y a ti te podríamos facturar hacia la luna, pero de una patada en el culo.-Respondió éste- Demonios, eras igual de pomposo que los Cullen.-Añadió en voz baja.

-Vaya es verdad, los vampiros vegetarianos tengo ganas de conocerlos, si te aguantaron es que deben de ser formidables. Además - añadió- este super viaje me dejará sin un céntimo en el banco, así que les puedo pedir un préstamo si son tan ricos como dices.

Jake gruñó algo así como "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan" y empezó la marcha hacia la calle principal donde encontrarían tiendas de todo tipo mientras Rennie abría su monedero y sacaba los euros necesarios.

Snyke los siguió en silencio. Realmente no había mentido. Quería conocer a los Cullen, quería tenerlos delante para decirles lo que pensaba de ellos. Ése era su único secreto con Rennie y su máxima motivación para dejar Volterra aun sabiendo que así estaba condenado a una persecución de los Volturi para toda la eternidad.

Sí, pensó, tenía muchas ganas de verles, aunque dudaba que ellos se alegraran de verle a él.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Estrellas

Mongolia era un país de grandes llanuras. La vasta extensión de terreno por donde un malvado Genhis Khan comandaba el mundo. No era un país turístico, pero si la mejor solución desde que descubrieron que los Volturi les estaban pisando los talones en Moscú. Llevaban ya un mes huyendo y obviamente la guardia no pararía en encontrarles.

De manera que ahora se encontraban en medio de la nada con dos tiendas de campaña cercanas a unas colinas arenosas.

Snyke había comprado las provisiones, comida y ropa, y como buen "boy scout" había ido a explorar la zona, es decir, a cazar algún animal imprevisto pues como había afirmado: Jake olía tan mal que prefería morir de sed antes que catarlo.

Rennie podía acompañarlo pero estaba cansada y hoy se sentía humana, Una vocecita en su interior se burló de su interés por mostrarse igual al Jake. Acalló esa vocecita con un guantazo.

Sentados junto al fuego la atmósfera se volvió íntima y relajante. Hablaron y aunque el deseo estaba siempre presente competía con la necesidad de conocerse más a fondo.

-No te gusta el bistec-Jake señaló tras comerse sin problemas medio venado- Si quieres, cuando vuelva Snyke puedo acompañarte mientras cazas y cubrirte las espaldas.

En sus ojos marrones se veían dulces, preocupados.... amorosos. El corazón de ella empezó a latir rápidamente.

Como hacía desde que Snyke les advirtió que se comportaran, Jake sacó un tema y empezó a preguntarle por sus gustos.

-Prefiero el cordero-Afirmó ella-la carne está más pegada al hueso y así la mordida es más profunda.

-Entonces no sueles beber sangre muy a menudo-Dijo él con voz casual aunque pudo ver la pequeña esperanza en sus ojos. Hubiera querido mentirle, quedar como que era mejor que los monstruos de Volterra. Pero algo en ella se negaba ello.

-En realidad suele ser lo que más tomo-Avergonzada miró hacia abajo- Viviendo encerrada en Volterra no puedo ir al mercado y comprar lomo. Aunque de todas formas, la comida no tiene tantos nutrientes como la sangre y debo comer más seguido.

-Pero desde que nos escapamos nunca has ido al cazar... ¿por qué?-Preguntó él.

-Sonara a tontería pero me gustan los restaurantes. Para ti será algo habitual pero yo nunca he estado en una pizzeria...

-¿En serio?-Él sintió pena y furia al mismo tiempo. Ella era dulce, buena y valiente. Una manzana sana en un árbol podrido. Sin libertad. Sin dignidad. Como un experimento para unos vampiros viejos aburridos. Lo que para él era lo normal, para ella era un milagro que se mostraba en televisión. Él siempre se quejaba que no había suficiente dinero en casa, de que su coche era un cacharro al lado de los bólidos de marca de los Cullen.

Él había sido un estúpido integral. Lo primero que haría cuando volviera a la reserva sería disculparse con los suyos y unir esfuerzos por su comunidad. Una idea fantástica le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Has ido alguna vez al cine?-Propuso-Podíamos a ver una película juntos. Ya sabes palomitas, refrescos, el señor de delante que no para de cotillear, las nenas histéricas que chillan cuando sale el actor de moda...

La cara de ella se iluminó.

-¿Hay cines en la Push?

-Hay cines en Seattle.

-¿Seattle? El mismo Seattle donde se ruedan películas.-Exclamó entusiasmada

Él sonrió y sintió que la calidez se extendía hasta las mismas puntas de sus pies.

-Si, ése mismo. El Seattle del Space Needle, del Pike Place Market, del zoológico Woodland Park, de la aldea indígena Tillicum, del aquario, de los restaurantes y tiendas al frente de la bahía, de los lagos y playas y de las cervecerías locales.-Citó él de memoria.

Ella lanzó un chillido y diciendo gracias se arrojó a sus brazos.

Él la levantó y dio vueltas, lo que aumentó aún más los chillidos de alegría de ella.

En ese instante, bajo el manto de las brillantes estrellas, él lo supo. Fue un conocimiento tan brutal pero a la vez tan natural que se sintió exultante. Quería verla feliz. Quería verla... todos los días. En sus brazos, en su casa, en su cama... La quería.

No importaba que el primer paso lo hubieran provocado unas drogas, o hubiera sido el destino, eso era irrelevante. Él la amaba y eso era irrevocable.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Trampa

Había llegado el momento. Feliz como una codorniz Snyke se dirigió al tempo de Koniasha, al este de Tokio. Enfundado en su tradicional gabardina de cuero, sus pantalones ajustados y un montón de "que te den" en el rostro cubierto por gafas de sol, destilaba rebeldía.

Y se había burlado de los mismísimos Volturi, en sus narices. Había mucho que celebrar.

El único pensamiento que lo distrajo fue dejar a "Perrito" y "Ricitos" juntos. En Volterra estaba bien ir rompiendo mobiliario durante las sesiones de pasión, pero Snyke dudaba que los posaderos japoneses del Monte Hiroshi lo valoraran.

Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento cerca de la entrada al recinto, se dijo que ambos le daban risa. Siempre tan dignos y educados el uno con el otro. Hablando de aficiones y costumbres... cuando lo único que querían era echarse en brazos del otro y no parar de hacer el amor hasta el día del juicio final. Snyke era lo suficientemente experimentado para reconocer que las drogas no podían causar eso.

Aunque apestara a chucho, Jake era un buen tío que adoraba a su hermanita y ella estaba igual de loca que él, a pesar de repetirse el discursito de los drogas. Tal vez, pensó, era bueno que se quedaran solos... pero por favor que usaran precauciones y no hicieran demasiado ruido.

Con humor juguetón se planteó que quizá el también estaría acompañado esta noche. Debería ser una vampira como él o alguien con suficientemente garra para aguantar lo bueno y duro que él podía ser. A lo mejor, a la chica también le gustaría jugar al ratón y al gato. En la ventanilla entregó la entrada y le pusieron la pulserita de rigor.

La reunión internacional de amantes de las motos y los vólidos tenía lugar en un entorno idílico. El ambiente estaba muy cargado. Grupos de gentes se apiñaban alrededor de tiempos de campaña y vehículos mientras que en el escenario empezaban a tocar diferentes conjuntos. Hacia casi dos décadas que no había asistido a un festival, pero le alegró comprovar que todo era más o menos igual.

Por supuesto, el olor a sangre era potente, aunque estuviera diluido por el alcohol barato y las drogas sintéticas. Snyke torció el gesto. Estos humanos no sabían divertirse. Esas drogas sólo entorpecían la diversión. Prefería a los colgados de la marihuana de los setenta. Paz y amor y ligar un montón, ése si era buen lema.

Sintiéndose nostálgico no acabó de pasar una buena velada. Quizás ya se hacia viejo. Los cuatro siglos a sus espaldas empezaran a hacerse notar. Se dijo esperar hasta que acabaran de sonar el grupo e irse en el descanso. Ella cambió sus planes.

La vampira lo detectó como si fuera un radar. Con coquetería se mordió el labio inferior mostrando sus afilados colmillos. La chica tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pálido y según notó él, lleno de lujuria. Snyke se acercó a ella.

En el centro de la explanada se movieron al unísono. Ella se rió y movió sensualmente mientras que él embobado empezó a sentirse realmente caliente. Durante el baile, ella levantó los brazos y restregó sus pechos por la espalda, cuando lo miró, se lamió el labio inferior.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo afuera, a los matorrales?-Dijo ella, mirando apreciativamente el bulto en sus pantalones. Alargó una mano y lo tocó justo en el sitio-Necesito que me des algo que deseo.

-Por supuesto encanto-Dijo medio embobado y se arrimó a ella. Se besaron con la lengua, metiendo y sacando la lengua de la boca del otro.

Con súbita prisa Snyke la condujo a un lugar apartado donde otras parejas estaban en plena faena. Se besaron y empezaron a meterse mano. En segundos se encontró desnudo y empezó a quitarle la ropa a ella. Ya no coordinaba.

No lo vio venir. Ella le cogió los brazos y lo lanzó al piso. Puso una pie sobre su traquea y empezó a presionar.

-Nena- dijo él tosiendo-no creo que pueda darte lo que quieres. A mi no me va ser un juguetito al que pegar.

Entonces ella se rió. A él se le heló la sangre. Los ojos de ella se alargaron, el pelo cambió de color. Las curvas se acentuaron. La reina del disfraz y recolectora de los Volturi le devolvió la mirada.

-Sí lo tienes-dijo Heidi con la voz también cambiada-quiero a la mestiza. Y tú me llevarás hasta ella.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Descubrimiento

El Bunraku, o teatro de marionetas, en la pequeña ciudad de Rioku dejó fascinada a Rennie. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver el teatro por televisión o internet, pero esto no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera visto antes. Era una maravillosa y vibrante descripción mímica de los conflictos que oponen los ideales éticos establecidos a las realidades del amor y la existencia, así como de la expresión de las emociones de los hombres y las mujeres.

Rennie estaba conmovida. Desde que Jake había conseguido entradas y juntos se dirigieron a la oficina de turismo todo había sido un sueño. Había alquilado un kimono rojo y trenzado su rubio pelo hacia atrás. La señora de la tienda la había maquillado y por primera vez llevaba carmín rojo en los labios y rimel en las pestañas.

Pero no era eso lo que la tenía tan contenta. Separando su mirada del escenario, se fijó en Jake. Él también iba de kimono, con un tono azul que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel chocolate y el pelo lo llevaba hacia atrás en una pequeña coleta. Estaba perfecto y con algo de irritación comprendió que no era la única mujer que lo pensaba. De ser asiático, habría pasado por un guerrero imperial.

Pero no le hacía falta. Ya era maravilloso y dulce, seguro y sólido, gruñón y adorable... y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Darse cuenta de ello, fue una si la golpeara una grúa. Jadeó y cerró los ojos.

Era estúpida, esto no eran las drogas y no había forma en el mundo de que él la quisiera siendo medio-vampira. Los lobos se emparejaban con hembras alfas con las que tener a los cachorros de la camada. Y ella no podía darle esos cachorros.

Jake se preocupó:

-Rennie... ¿estás bien?

-Si, es sólo un pequeño mareo, creo que el sashimi no me ha caído muy bien.

"No,- quiso decir-, me acabo de dar cuenta de que te amo con toda mi alma y eso me asusta-"

A Jake no lo engañó en lo más mínimo. Él la conocía muy bien. El tiempo de fuga, el ser amantes, las circunstancias habían provocado un gran lazo entre ellos y Jake pensaba potenciarlo siempre. Aún no había confesado sus sentimientos, pero de pronto, algo en el aire le hizo de idea, era un peligro inminente.

Sin pensar cogió el rostro de Rennie con sus manos y la besó.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos y el beso se tornó apasionado, se besaron con tal fulgor pero al mismo tiempo tanta ternura que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Rennie estaba muy feliz, sus dudas anteriores aclaradas. No iba a pensar en las drogas, ni en las responsabilidades... sólo sabía que amaba a este hombre y que estaba en sus brazos. Lo amaría tan bien, con el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo que dejaría su marca.

Él nunca podría olvidarla.

Con fiereza le acarició la espalda, le rozó las caderas con las suyas y lamió su lengua. Él lanzó un gruñido de pasión... hasta que oyeron una risa.

Unos niños pequeños los estaban mirando con obvia diversión, mientras hablaban y los señalaban. La gente de las otras sillas los estaba mirando complejos. Hasta la obra se había parado.

Roja de vergüenza, Rennie tiró de Jake y fueron directos a la cabaña tradicional que habían alquilado. Ella cogía con fuerza su mano y él respondió al apretón.

Llegaron a la puerta. Mientras ella abría, el le daba besos por el cuello y la acariciaba los brazos, pasando a acariciar los bordes de los pechos. La puerta cedió. La casa estaba a oscuras. Ella giró y se le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Besándolo con abandono, entraron a duras penas en la estancia.

Ella le quitó el kimono, dejándolo sólo en boxers. Se acercó para continuar su asalto.

Él miraba más allá con verdadero odio y había comenzado a temblar. La puso detrás de él y a distancia segura cambió de apariencia. La estancia de pronto se iluminó. Ella asustada miró hacia delante y reprimió un sonido de angustia.

Snyke estaba gravemente golpeado, tirado en el suelo y Heidi, flaqueada por Demetri y Félix le sonrió con malicia.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Lucha

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es un perrito faldero- Se burló Demetri- Hay que ver Rennie... ¡qué mal gusto que tienes! Ya sabía yo que un monstruo como tu sería una pervertida.-Añadió socarrón mientras le daba una patada a Snyke en los riñones. De haber sido humano Snyke estaría en un charco de sangre.

El lobo se puso a gruñir de manera más fuerte mientras mentalmente diseñaba su plan de ataque. Estos segundos eran preciados para determinar quien ganaría la pelea. Debía dar la impresión de que estaba indefenso, que era como acaban de llamarle un perrito faldero.

-Rennie, pequeña, pequeña Rennie- Añadió Félix-las niñas malas no van al cielo.-Rió macabramente. Demetri y Heidi se unieron a las risas.-Irás derechita al infierno.

-No os tengo miedo, sois unos cobardes. No servis para nada.-Replicó Rennie. Su postura era relajada, de puro aburrimiento, y sólo Jake que estaba cerca de ella, pudo notar el temblor de su cuerpo. Él se sintió muy orgulloso de ella. Dios como la amaba. Después de matar a estos imbéciles, le confesaría sus sentimientos y marcharían juntos a La Push.

Ante la provocación, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Demetri. Se dispuso a atacar pero Félix lo cogió del brazo y con una fingida expresión inocente preguntó:

-Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿te follaba como lobo, no es así? ¿Si no tiene cuatro patas, no te corres verdad?-Murmuró con desprecio.

Jake lo vio todo rojo, iba a matar a ese cabrón, hizo a hacerlo pedacitos... la estrategia que estaba llevando resultaba insostenible.

-Me folla como quiere, y siempre me corro.-Respondió ella como si hablara del tiempo, la sorpresa hizo que Jake se quedara atónito y su mente se enfriara lo suficiente como para volver a la estrategia- Ya se sabe, cuando a una la follan bien está satisfecha-mirando directamente a Félix completó-no necesita hacerse la sumisa y que le golpeen.

-¡Zorra!-Félix y Dementri fueron hacia ella. La atacaron a la vez. Ni siquiera le tocaron un pelo. Jake les atacó por sorpresa. Y en su furia, fueron torpes.

Demetri confió en sus posibilidades y le golpeó con el puño... haciendo que el lobo le arrancara el brazo. Chillando de dolor, enfurecido, retrocedió. El lobo lo despedazó.

Félix fue más cauteloso y empezó a danzar, a buscar las flaquezas de Jake. Cuando comprendió que era peor defensando su lado izquierdo, fue a por él. Se equivocó. El lobo le había engañado.

Heidi estaba distraida, por lo que Snyke fue a por ella. Al ver sus intenciones, Rennie se fue a echarle una mano. Snyke estaba herido y Rennie era mestiza, pero así se igualaban las fuerzas.

Heidi era muy rápida y les asestó sus buenos golpes. Pero la balanza se inclinó a su favor, cuando Rennie fingió una retirada y Snyke fue a por su cuello. Ella abandonó este mundo.

Félix sabía que estaba acorralado. Le faltaban varios miembros y era cuestión de tiempo que le clavaran la puntilla. Iba a dejarles un regalito. Con un giro inesperado, le dió una patada fortísima a Rennie en el abdomen. Ella chilló de dolor, al sentir un pinchazo atroz en las entrañas.

Pero el bastardo de Félix, no pudo disfrutar con el espectáculo. El lobo terminó con él.

Tras la pelea, pasaron unos minutos y poco a poco todos se fueron moviendo.

El lobo, cubierto de heridas que ya iban cicatrizando, llevaba los trozos de los vampiros hacia el centro, pero luego quemarlos.

Snyke se ausentó hacia el bosque, seguramente, para cazar pequeños animales y reponer fuerzas.

Rennie estaba bien, a excepción del pinchazo que ardía y dolía cada vez más.

La hoguera estuvo activa un par de horas. Jake, ya completamente restablecido y recién duchado, fue hacia Rennie que estaba sentada en un rincón, haciendo mala cara.

-Ya está, cariño-Dijo él-He llamado al aeropuerto-Dentro de cuatro horas sale el avión hacia Seattle. He comprado los billetes. Snyke ha dicho que volverá en una hora. Sólo tenemos que empacar las cosas y salir pitando de aquí.

Ella asintió, intentó levantarse pero el dolor fue instantáneo, perdió el equilibrio y volvió al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Jake mientras que la cogía en brazos.

-No-La voz de ella fue un suave murmullo-Tengo una herida interna, necesito a un médico- ella respiraba con dificultad-Pero no puedo ir, ningún médico sabrá como tratarme... no soy humana-añadió- sólo querrían experimentar conmigo.

-Conozco a un médico y está en Washington, al lado de Seattle- Respondió Jake- Es muy bueno y me consta que no tendrá problemas en atenderte, ni dirá nada acerca de tus cualidades. Aunque huele fatal.

-¿Quien es?-Preguntó ella.

-Carlisle Cullen.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Reencontrado

El alba apenas daba un matiz amarillo en los frondosos árboles de la Push. Los lobos se estaban preparando.

La noche anterior los ancianos de la reserva se habían reunido y el acuerdo fue casi unánime. Sólo Seth Clearwater estuvo en contra, por lo que los demás lo habían encerrado en su casa. Era una realidad. Los Cullen habían roto el tratado. Era la guerra.

Los quileutes se formaron como el gran ejército que eran. El monstruo que Bella llevaba en sus entrañas sería destruido. Jake, al que ella había matado por sus malas mañas, sería vengado.

Los vampiros estaban atrincherados, demasiado conmocionados como para responder, para organizarse. Sólo Jasper acudió al claro. Alice su compañera, luchaba con él para huir con él. Pero Jazz era un soldado y no se achantaría por la veintena de lobos que le plantaban cara.

Con sigilo la manada emergió como una visión sobrecogedora. Los vampiros no saldrían vivos de allí. Al unísono aullaron ferozmente y se cercaron hacia ellos. Atacaron.

Pero entonces... un aullido, un mando innegable, un grito de verdadero alfa rompió el claro y los dejó helados.

Jake había vuelto. Por primera vez desde su transformación en vampira, Alice Cullen se quedó sorprendida.

Todos los lobos, incluido Sam, se postraron hacia el recien llegado, aún oculto por las sombras.

Salió de su escondite y no iba solo. Una chica le acompañaba. Subida grácilmente en su lomo.

El lobo pasó por el círculo de defensa y ninguno de los suyos osó en cortarle el paso hacia el claro donde dos sorprendidos vampiros lo miraban. El lobo sólo pensaba en llegar hasta el centro, no respondió a los efusivos pensamientos de Bienvenida de sus compañeros.

Cuando pasaron por su lado. Sam observó a la chica.

Era preciosa.

Parecía un verdadero ángel. Sus largos rizos dorados caían en cascada de un moño deshecho, el kimono rojo le daba el aspecto de princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Sam, desde su posición, recordó a la primera esposa. A la mujer de las leyendas, a la que dio su vida por el lobo. No supo explicarlo, pero entendió que estaba viendo a la compañera de Jake.

El lobo estaba perfectamente, sólo unos pocos arañazos. Ella en cambio, tenía marcas de sangre visibles en la parte baja del kimono.

Jasper gimió de dolor en ese instante y sobresaltó a todos. La mirada de agonía fue directa a la chica y quiso apartarse de esa fuente de dolor.

Pero Jacob caminaba inexorablemente hacia él. En milésimas de segundo cambió a forma humana y ahora sostenía a la muchacha con sus fuertes brazos.

La voz sonó grave y ronca.

-Llévame hacia Carlisle-Jake lo miró a los ojos y Jazz experimentó la dolorosa preocupación del joven.

Jasper asintió, pero los lobos protestaron.

-Nos alegramos de tu vuelta Jake-Habló Paul que cambió de forma, sin preocuparse por su desnudez- pero las cosas han cambiado. No nos relacionamos con los chupasangres, de hecho, los vamos a exterminar. Han roto el tratado. Bella está embarazada.

En otro tiempo, en otro lugar esa noticia lo habría sacudido hasta lo más profundo, hubiera sido el primero en aullar de frustración. Ahora todo le era indeferente, si la mujer que amaba no se curaba. No soportaba verla sufrir. Cada vez, estaba más pálida y débil.

Como si estuviesen conectados, ella abrió los delicados párpados y susurró.

-Duele-su voz era muy muy débil-Duele mucho Jake.

-Lo sé, mi amor-Jake no se privó y ni le importó la compañía la besó con ternura. Miró con tristeza a Jazz-Él nos llevará.

Todos en el claro se quedaron atónitos. Al joven lobo le daba igual el tratado, sólo quería llevar a la que parecía ser su amada al doctor chupasangres.

Pero con su don, Jasper lo entendió perfectamente. Él haría lo mismo si Alice enfermara. El verdadero amor, era así.

Paul volvió a protestar.

-Pero llévala a otro médico-Se quejó.

-Iros todos a casa. La guerra se interrumpe hasta que hable con vosotros-La voz de Jake tenía el mismo matiz de autoridad que su aullido y para su propia consternación los lobos la siguieron.

Eran el final a la batalla menos esperado. Jake había vuelto pero ya no estaba solo.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Familia

La mansión blanca parecía más fantasmal que nunca. Jake sólo había acudido en contadas ocasiones, como la fiesta después de la graduación, pero en este instante se preguntó se de verdad estaría habitada.

Los Cullen eran silenciosos. Después de partir, sólo le habían hablado en dos ocasiones.

-Toma-Alice le tendió su chaqueta para que se la anudara a un costado y cubriese su desnudez, mientras ella sostenía a Rennie.-No querrás alterar más a Edward.-Añadió en voz baja y pícara.

Alice y su sentido de la estética. Incomprensiblemente la vampira estaba muy contenta con la presencia del lobo y se alegraría que molestara a su hermano favorito.

Cuando la manada había abandonado el claro, ella lo saludó con gran efusividad:

-Jacob estamos tan contentos de tu vuelta. Te echamos en falta en la boda. Estábamos convencidos de que en cualquier momento entrarías por la puerta con tu moto y que habría que llamar a seguridad.-Se rió encantada-Aún recuerdo cuando ayudaste a Bella a que se saltara las clases encima de mis narices. Eso es algo que pocas personas pueden contar-Miró de soslayo a Jasper como si ésas palabras tuviesen un significado oculto.

Jacob. Hasta el nombre se le hacía extraño. Prefería como Rennie decía con su dulce acento "Jake". Tenía que darse prisa, ella estaba sufriendo.

Alice continúo parloteando acerca de la boda y él volvió a sorprenderse por lo poco que le importaba lo mismo que le había hecho abandonar su casa sólo pocos meses atrás.

Su casa. La reserva. Su padre. Era tiempo de visitar al viejo y pedir su perdón. Él lo entendería. Los Black actuaban así, tenían que resolver su mente en soledad, no dados a conversaciones de rutina y mucho menos a despertar compasión.

Con una sonrisa, recordó que Rennie ya era así. Lo había demostrado en la lucha cuando la intentaron humillar y se mantuvo de una pieza. Rennie Black sonaba muy pero que muy bien.

Llegó el momento. Tenía que afrontar a la familia. Alice y Jasper entraron en la casa sin llamar a la puerta. No había nadie en el recibidor. Se oía un lamento lejano. Alguien sufría.  
La voz llegó más clara y la reconoció.

-Bella-Dijo con sorpresa.

Se produjo un gran revuelo en el piso superior.

-¿Qué hace ese perro aquí? Echadlo-Rosalie susurró.

-Es Jake, que suba. Viene a disculparse por perderse nuestra boda-Bella hablaba como alguien que se estuviese muriendo.

Un segundo más tarde Edward apareció y por primera vez en su vida lo asustó. Estaba terriblemente demacrado como si llevara una pesada carga. Supuso que se padre tenía esas consecuencias.

Los ojos del vampiro refulgieron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jake habló con su mente y le explicó lo de la manada. Pareció no importarle en absoluto.

-Sube te está esperando.-Mandó el vampiro.

-Primero tengo que ver a Carlisle. Rennie necesita a un médico.

-¿Quién?-Edward se desorientó aún más. Pero se fijó apenas un segundo en la chica que sostenía.

-Pero ella te necesita debes subir-Insistió el vampiro-Se lo prometiste.-Gritó, entonces sé esforzó en leer la mente de Jake-¿Cómo pudiste?-gritó con furia-Dijiste que la esperarías. Eres un desgraciado.-Empezó a despotricar.

Jacob entendía que Edward no estaba en sus cabales y decidió ignorarle.

-Carlisle-La voz de Jake fue potente-Ven. Sé como salvar a Bella-Añadió. Edward se quedó mudo de sorpresa.

El doctor apareció y lo miró como si viera a una alucinación.

-Bells, cariño-chilló mientras acariciaba con ternura la espalda de Rennie-siento lo de la boda, pero tengo buenas noticias. Luego subo y te cuento.

Desde arriba se oyó la exclamación de alegría de Bella y su acuerdo porque subiera cuando pudiese.

-Carlisle-miró al doctor rubio- Bella necesita sangre. Su bebé mestizo se muere de hambre y ella no tiene los nutrientes necesarios.

Antes de que Carlisle accediera, Edward dejó la estancia y fue a buscar bolsas de sangre al hospital.

-¿Mestizo?-Preguntó Carlisle

-Es posible. Rennie lo es. Cuando esté mejor ella misma te informará de todo. Por dios Carlisle. Necesita que la veas. Es urgente.

-Por supuesto. Perdona mi torpeza, hacia siglos que no estaba tan aturdido.

Con precisión Carlisle atendió a Rennie en un camilla que tenía en su despacho. Lo hizo con rapidez vampírica en pago a la pobre reacción hacia un herido que había tenido antes.

La sedó y le quitó el kimono. A Jake no le molestó. Carlisle era médico. El estómago de Rennie tenía un enorme moratón. Sangre seca mojaba sus muslos. Dios como habría sufrido. Adivinando su dolor, Carlisle le sugirió que le ayudara a lavarla.

Con suma cuidado, Jake lavó sus piernas y su vientre, mientras Carlisle lavaba la cabeza, el pecho y los brazos. Cuando terminaron, la acunaron sobre una cama pequeña que servía de atrezo en la casa de los Cullen. Salieron y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Jake tomó una manzana. Sentados en la gran mesa empezaron a hablar.

-Me alegra poder decirte que su cuerpo tiene una asombrosa capacidad de curación, más allá de lo humano, ya está casi recuperada aunque fue muy grave.

-Ella dijo que era una hemorragia interna.-Susurró Jake

-¿Ella dijo?-Carlisle alzó una ceja.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las facciones de Jake.

-Ella es de los tuyos Doc. Aunque suele tratar de animales.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

-Por tu voz, puedo ver que le tienes afecto a la chica, así que seré sincero contigo. Hubo una hemorragia interna por la caída-Jake dio un respingo, aún no había contado la presencia de los Volturi-pero eso no fue todo.

-¿Qué más?-Jake preguntó preocupado.

-Si fuera humana no tendría dudas pero me temo que tengo que ser indiscreto. ¿Sabes si ha mantenido recientemente relaciones sexuales sin protección?

-Sí, lo sé. Las ha mantenido.-Dentro de él se instaló un frío glacial, ya sabía lo que era pero tuvo que preguntar- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-Su voz fue mortecina.

-Estaba embarazada de pocas semanas. Ha perdido al bebé por la caída.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Pasado

El dolor de Jake fue atroz cayó al suelo de pena. ¿Cómo le diría algo así a su Rennie?

-Afortunadamente, el otro embrión ha sobrevivido. Creo que en un par de horas estará completamente recuperada.

-¿Qué?-Jake miró a Carlisle como si fuera una alucinación.

El buen doctor sonrió.

-Era embarazo de mellizos. Bueno el embrión son poco más que células pues tu amiga se desarrolla al ritmo humano-Una sombra pasó por sus ojos-Ojalá Bella fuera igual.

La frialdad se redujo cuando Jacob pensó en lo que crecía dentro de Rennie. En su hijo. Una parte de él en el vientre de ella. La posesividad fue absoluta. Las ganas de proteger mortales. Nunca dejaría que el mínimo peligro los acechara. Quería llevarlos a la Push y unirse a Rennie. Hacerla suya legalmente. Y luego cuando sus heridas curaran, poseerla con su cuerpo para fortalecer el vínculo con la carne.

-Rennie estará bien Jake. Sólo quisiera hacerte una pregunta. ¿El padre del bebé es vampiro?

Con un orgullo desmedido Jake respondió.

-No, es un hombre-lobo. Es mío. Rennie es mi mujer.

Carlisle sonrió ampliamente.

-Tiene sentido los dos tenéis 24 pares de cromosomas.

Eran dos piezas que encajaban. Esto no lo hacían las drogas. Quería quedarse a su lado y esperar a que volviera en sí, pero tenía que cerrar definitivamente un capítulo pasado. Después hablaría con Carlisle. Existía la posibilidad de que los Cullen los echaran de su casa cuando supieran que estaban en el punto de mira de los Volturi. Y él quería que su amada ya estuviera recuperada y en la Push. Debían aguantar allí unas cuantas horas.

Empezó a subir las escaleras. Llegó hasta el tercer piso. La fragancia de Bella era muy suave, apenas un ligero perfume. Contaminado con miel rancia.

-Ya viene el chucho-Se quejó Rosalie cuyo voz sonó cada vez más cercana, detrás de la pared del fondo.

-Deja que pase. Él estará de nuestra parte. Entenderá. Jacob es mi lugar seguro. Lo sé.

Con educación llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. El olor a vampiro era muy fuerte pero después de convivir con los Volturi, Jake podía controlar mejor sus instintos.

-Adelante-La voz de Bella sonó alegre y animada.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por las cortinas dandóle un aspecto grisáseo. Ella estaba sobre una enorme cama con baldosines. Vestida con un camisón blanco y una bata. Estaba moribunda. Su piel pálida ahora era tan translúcida que se podían ver todas las venas y los capilares, como si fuera un simple papel fino. Enormes ojeras violetas tintaban sus párpados. Habían perdido peso y su rostro era cadavérico. Sus ojos y sus mejillas se hundían. Sus hermosos labios gruesos estaban agrietados. El cuerpo estaba escondido tras un píla de colchas y mantas.

Rosalie estaba delante de ella en posición defensiva y sacaba los dientes.

La escena parecía sacada de una película gore o de vampiros. Decadente era la palabra adecuada. Jacob sentía pena por su amiga. Ella había estado llena de vida y ahora era un despojo humano. Había elegido su camino. En la raquitica mano de la joven se apreciaba el anillo de diamantes y el de esmeraldas. Así como la pulsera con el corazón de diamante y el pequeño lobo.

Jacob se sintió nostálgico. Aquellos días pasados, cuando un joven se creyó el héroe que quería salvar a la chica de las garras del vampiro, como en Drácula de Bram Stoker.

Sin comprender que la chica había elegido su camino. Y éste era el resultado. Si lo hubiese elegido a él...

-Hola Bells-La voz de Jake sonó animada, se alegraba de ver a su amiga, aunque sintiera compasión-¿Que te cuentas? Ahora tienes guardaespaldas.

-Jake, te he echado tanto de menos.-Ella se removió-Rosalie déjanos solos. A regañadientes ella accedió.

-¿Sabes la gran noticia?-Su voz sonó animada aunque hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Bells super mamá-Jacob imitó a Superman-Sonrió, ella se relajó aún más.-Sabes que los míos están en contra. Has roto el tratado. Tendréis que huir de Forks y nunca más volver.

-Pero Charlie, mi padre...-Ella aún se angustió más.

Jake se corrigió. Bella estaba tan débil que hasta las palabras le costaron esfuerzo.

-Tranquila no será permanente. Dame un poco de tiempo. Acabo de llegar y tengo que enterarme lo que se cuece allí abajo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Bella parecía enfadada-Podías avisar sabes. Todos estábamos enfermos de preocupación. Yo... no puedo soportar que te alejes. Te lo dije Jake, te necesito en mi vida para ser feliz.

-Necesitaba despejar la cabeza. No es sólo lo nuestro. Yo... en un año he pasado de ser un chico de instituto a un hombre-lobo tenía que adaptarme.

-No te costaba llamar y dejarnos más tranquilos.-Refunfuñó-Pero ahora ya estás aquí y sí que todo se solucionara. Acabaras siendo parte de esta familia. De mi familia. Cuando cumpla el aniversario de boda, quiero que seas mi padrino....-y continuó hablando.

Yo, yo, yo, yo. Parecía ser lo único que preocupara a Bella. Por primera vez desde que la conoció Jacob no estaba agusto. Sus demandas, su forma de implicarle en los asuntos de los vampiros... todo era pedir, pedir, pedir, nunca dar nada a cambio.

Jake había planeado contarle lo que le había pasado, contarle que el iba a ser padre, que había encontrado a su compañera, pero desistió. Siguió con la charada. Cuatro chistes viejos de vampiros y dos medias-bromas a Rosalie era todo lo que Bella le concedía. Nada más. El rostro de Rennie se repetía sin cesar en su mente. Quería estar con ella. Algo en él había cambiado.

-Bells tu bebé necesita sangre. No tiene suficientes nutrientes.-Le explicó pues quería terminar cuando antes para volver junto a Rennie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mi... amiga-Le costó horrores decir la palabra pero por alguna instintiva razón no quería que centraran la atención sobre Rennie- también es mestiza.

-¿Amiga? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?-Bella mentía fatal. Quería mostrarse curiosa pero sus ojos se entrecerron con suspicacia.

-Es una chica que conocí en mi viaje. Se llama Rennie-Bella no advirtió la carícia implícita que sonó cuando dijo su nombre-me salvó de un ataque con vampiros. Iba con otro, un vampiro llamado Snyke. Se conocen desde hace años.

-¿Estás bien, Jake?-Éste asintió-Me alegro. Bueno si algún día viene de visita, le daré las gracias personalmente.

-Debo irme Bells, Carlisle me espera.

-De acuerdo. Vuelve pronto.

-Adiós Bells.

-Adiós. Te quiero.-Eran las mismas palabras que le dijo cuando lo dejó malherido después de la batalla con el ejército de Victoria. Ella lo miraba con gesto angelical.

-Yo también- Y por primera vez mintió.

En la escalera se cruzó con Edward que portaba sendas bolsas de sangre y lo ignoró.

Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si no hubiesen monstruos, si la vida real fuera como debería ser, si ella lo hubiese elegido en lugar de Edward....

Pero ella había elegido al vampiro, el mundo real estaba poblado por criaturas míticas que los humanos desconocían. Como los mestizos.

Jake se sintió en deuda con Edward y con Bella. Lo habían rechazado y con su invitación de bodas él habría huido y esa huida había sido lo más importante de su vida porque había conocido a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo que pronto le daría un hijo.

Sintió que en ese mismo instante el pasado se cerraba y el futuro se abría a él como una fruta en su justo punto.

PD. Nota de la autora.

Gracias por leer este episodio. Estoy teniendo problemas para subir los capítulos 16 y 17. El Document Manager no va bien y ya he avisado a soporte técnico. No se cuánto tiempo durara, pero estoy convencida a intentarlo a diario. Mientras tanto voy intentar enviar los capítulos a las personas que me dejan reviews mediante el mensaje privado.

Muchos Besos

Sukipal123


	16. Chapter 16

16. Raíces

En la sala improvisada de Carlisle, Rennie se despertó hambrienta, muy hambrienta. Como siempre hacía, pensó en la sangre de un gran búfalo como el de las películas del Oeste.

Pero esta vez, fue distinto. Le dio náuseas. Maldita sea. Las había tenido desde Japón, tal vez desde Mongolia. No estaba segura.

Alzó la vista y descubrió que estaba en una pequeña habitación con paredes de madera, excepto la exterior que era una enorme ventana. No recordaba como había llegado allí.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se dijo en voz alta. Tumbada en la cama, intentó incorporarse. Estaba débil, pero necesitaba ir al baño. Al fondo de la habitación pudo ver los azulejos marrones, por lo que se decidió y se levantó. Cayó al suelo y gimió de dolor.

Al instante una mano amiga acudió a su rescate. Una mano fría. Un vampiro. Los habían cogido. Intentó forcejear pero el vampiro tenía muchísima fuerza. La tumbó en la cama. Ella aún no tenía suficientes fuerzas para huir. Cerró los ojos y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caerle. Los Volturi la tenían... pero donde estaba Jake. Oh Dios, ¿qué le habrían hecho?

-¿Dónde está?-Chilló al vampiro que lucía bata de médico-¿Qué le habéis hecho desgraciados?

-¿A quien?-Preguntó él.

-A Jake-sollozó ella.

Los rasgos de Carlisle se relajaron. Ahora entendió.

-Está arriba en el tercer piso con mi hija Bella, ahora bajara. Ella también está enferma y necesitaba su ayuda.

Rennie se relajó, pero al instante, se sintió ridícula. Se estaba comportando como una niña.

-Déjeme adivinar. ¿Usted es el doctor Cullen?-Preguntó.

-Culpable-Carlisle sonrió y ella de repente se sintió a gusto. Era un hombre muy atractivo, incluso para los cánones vampíricos. Pero no le llamaba la atención de esa manera, si no por la bondad que parecía brotar desde su piel. Incongruente con ser vampiro y encima "conocido" de un hombre-lobo.

-¿Cómo estoy?-Preguntó ella.

-Muy bien. Sólo fue una pequeña pérdida.-Explicó Carlisle-El bebé está bien.

Rennie se mareó. Carlisle entendió que había metido la pata pues era obvio que Rennie no sabía nada de su propio embarazo.

-Eso es imposible. Soy mestiza. Los humanos ni los vampiros pueden fecundarme.-

-Efectivamente, pero un hombre-lobo obviamente puede y si hay uno lo suficientemente terco. Ése es Jacob Black.

Genial, pensó ella, el doctor sabe hasta el nombre del padre... oh Dios, continuó, ¿cómo le voy a decir esto a Jake? Le dará un ataque.

Rennie no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Carlisle respondió.

-Se ha tomado la noticia con mucha alegría. Se ha pavoneado de que le bebé era suyo y que tú eras su mujer.

Rennie sintió una gran calidez... Jake la quería, no habían sido las palabras exactas pero estaba clarísimo. Se sentía como si estuviera volando. Una familia. Su familia. Ya no sentía como un experimento sino como alguien normal, con sus respectivas raíces.

-¿Mi embarazo es normal?-Preguntó ella.

-Si, sigues los mismos patrones que las humanas. Lo cual es lógico ya que las vampiras no son fértiles.

-¿Y mi alimentación? Tengo mucha hambre pero pensar en sangre me repugna.-Insistió.

-Debes comer muy equilibrado. Seguir tu dieta normal pero añadir muchos más nutrientes. El bebé es genéticamente idéntico a ti o a Jake. Si te pide sangre será como tú, si te pide comida será como su papá.

Papá la palabra le llegó al alma a Rennie.

-Por favor, quiero hablar con Jake. Cuando lo vea dígale que venga.

Un voz cariñosa le respondió por detrás.

-Aquí estoy.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Camino

Se giró hacia la puerta. La mirada de Jake la congeló. Era de una ansia devastadora. Se acercó a ella hasta estar a sólo unos pequeños pasos.

-Vaya-Dijo ella.-Ahora mismo estoy esperando que Carlisle salga con un ramo de flores y me indique donde está la cámara oculta.

Jake sonrió con una mirada muy tierna. Siguió sin contestar. El intento de una conversación banal no dio resultado. La ansiedad la estaba matando.

-Di algo, por dios-Ella estaba asustada-Yo estoy a punto de desmayarme. No puedo asimilar mi estado y eso que desde la pubertad Aro ha intentado que fecundara. ¿Esa sonrisa quiere decir que definitivamente has perdido el juicio?

-No. Quiere decir que eres mi amanecer-Hizo una pausa-Eres la luz cegadora del sol cuando un hombre ciego la puede ver por primera vez-Acercó un paso-El manantial dulce en que un hombre sediento calma su sed-Otro paso-La madre de mi cachorro-Estaba justo a un palmo de distancia, sus narices estaban a menos de un centímetro-El amor de mi vida.

La besó. Arrasó sus labios y la lengua invasora la acarició íntimamente. Ella se tambaleó y se sostuvo a sus hombros, cegada de placer. Le devolvió el beso con el corazón y separó los labios durante unos segundos para decir su propio voto de amor.

El "Te amo" de Rennie lo encendió todo aún más. Las manos de él se perdieron por sus contornos, los de ella fueron a su pelo. Ella empezó a besar la barbilla donde una sombra indicaba la falta de afeitado mientras que él le besaba las mejillas, la frente y la nariz.

El tiempo se perdió. Se mimaron en exceso y las caricias poco a poco fueron más íntimas. Ella agarró las nalgas del lobo y se maravilló de lo duras que eran. Puro acero y poder.  
Él vagó codicioso por sus las formas turgentes de sus pechos, consiguiendo sus roncas gemidos de placer, y bajaron hasta el estómago. Se volvieron suaves como las plumas.

Los moratones habían remitido y aunque ella quiso esconderlo. Jake fue consciente de que aún estaba dolorida. Por eso se concentró en amarla con su boca. La besó con maestría que nacía del sentimiento, de las emociones expresadas, del dulce reconocimiento de que éste era su destino.

Cuando notó que las piernas de ella temblaban, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la pequeña cama.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Viviremos juntos, te pondrás redonda y...-la miró seductor-compraremos una camilla.

-¿Una camilla? ¿Para qué?

-Para que me analices, explores mi cuerpo-Sonrió.-Como hiciste cuando me curaba-Soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

-¿En profundidad?-Ella preguntó en mohín y su mano fue directa a la zona más caliente de él.

Él pegó un salto y ella rió.

-Vigila tus manos, mama sexy, estás herida y yo tengo demasiado poco control. Sobretodo en la que concierne a ti.

-Lo dices como si fuera una tortura.

-Un camino tortuoso-dijo él muy serio, Rennie se inquietó-cada vez que caminas existe el riesgo de que tenga un accidente porque no puedo apartar los ojos del balanceo de tus caderas. Cuando sonríes mis piernas tiemblan y me emociono como una colegiala y lo peor de todo-añadió-tus besos son tan letales que siempre termino deseándote. Retiro eso. Te deseo siempre.

-Bueno es un camino sacrificado-Ella le seguía el juego, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos por la dulzura de sus palabras.

-Es el camino a la felicidad.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Revelación

-Ya estás en perfectas condiciones-Sonriendo Carlisle Cullen apartó el transductor con el que le había estado haciendo la radiografía a Rennie.-¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor?

-En absoluto.-Negó ella.-He dormido muy muy bien-Su mirada se cruzó amorosa con la de Jake.

-Tiene razón Doc, no veas lo que me ha costado despertarla. Duerme como una gatita bien alimentada, incluso ronronea.

Rennie se ruborizó y Carlisle sonrió apreciativamente, recordando siglos atrás como su madre reaccionaba de la misma manera.

-Bueno, es normal que duerma, el organismo le pide descanso. Sería conveniente que en todo el embarazo se eviten cargas pesadas, sofocos y ansiedad.

Rennie resopló. Como si fuera necesario darle a Jake más motivos para que la tratase como una inválida.

-Descuida Carlisle, La Push es muy tranquila. Mi casa no es muy grande, pero ella puede dormir en la cama mientras yo duermo como lobo en el piso.

Carlisle asintió y fue hacia su despacho para coger el historial de Rennie. Una vez que estuvieron solos, ella lo enfrentó.

-¿No dormirás conmigo?-La voz de ella tembló.

-Me encantaría pero mírame, no cabemos los dos en la cama y no tengo dinero para comprar una nueva.

-Yo podría sacar dinero de mi cuenta.-Propuso ella.

-No, no lo harás-Y cuando fue a protestar explicó-los Voturi podrían seguir la transacción.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Volturi?-Carlisle, que ya había llegado a la puerta, los miró perspicaces.

-¿No se lo has dicho?-Rennie le preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene que decirme?-Añadió Carlisle.

-Los Volturi nos siguen.-Carlisle abrió los ojos sorprendido-Siento no habertelo dicho antes pero quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien.

Carlisle permaneció callado por unos minutos.

-Lo entiendo, pero por la salud de mi familia y su seguridad creo que debéis iros ahora mismo.

Ambos asintieron y con una última disculpa, salieron de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al recibidor.

Carlisle todavía tenía el historial en la mano y cuando se percató se apresuró a entregárselo, junto con un cheque por valor de 50.000 dólares.

-¡Esperad!-Carlisle los alcanzó casi en los árboles. -Coged el historial de Rennie, será de ayuda en el futuro. Hay información relativa a su embarazo.

-Gracias Carlisle-La voz de Jake sonó sinceramente agradecida.

-Aqui tengo también tu historial Jake con los medicamentos que puedes tolerar y las preinscripciones en caso de accidente.

Rennie lo ojeó.

-Muchas gracias. Toda la información se perdió en Volterra-Aseguró ella.

Carlisle miró hacia atrás con preocupación. Jake entendió el gesto.

-Nos vamos, gracias por la ropa-Señaló su pantalón vaquero y la camisa de manga corta verde junto con las zapatillas por estrenar de Emmett, así como el vestido lencero rosa que Alice le había prestado a Rennie, con sandalias blancas a juego.

-Tomad esto-Les tendió el cheque. Jake se apartó y se negó-Tómalo, no tienes trabajo Jake y debes pensar en tu familia. Ya me lo devolverás en el futuro-Jake lo miró con sarcasmo, seguramente nunca se volverían a ver. Los Cullen partirían para siempre.

Pensando en Rennie y en el bebé lo aceptó. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Aléjate de él.-Snyke emergió entre las sombras- No te fíes de este bastardo-Miró con verdadero odio a Carlisle-Es capaz de vender a su propia hija. Eso mismo hiciste ¿verdad?

-¿De que estás hablando? Te confundes Snyke, el doctor Cullen me ha salvado la vida. Haz el favor de disculparte.-Rennie lo miraba sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Snyke tan furioso.

-Doc es un buen hombre, bueno ya me entiendes-Razonó Jake-Si hay alguien incapaz de hacer daño es él.

Esme oyó la discusión y se unió a ellos.

-Carlisle querido, ¿quién es este hombre? ¿Por qué te calumnia?-La bondadosa Esme sacó los dientes.

-¿Calumnia? Creo que olvidarse de su hija cuando ésta está en manos de los Volturi es ser una mala "persona". Y creo que devolverme las cartas cuando he intentado ponerme en contacto con él es ser un monstruo como los Volturi.

-¿Qué?-Todos parecían perplejos. Esme se puso aún más pálida.

-No puede ser. Pensé que era un engaño de los Volturi. Una argucia para destrozar nuestra familia.-Parecía aturdida. Su cara se contorsionó en una máscara de tristeza.

Carlisle se quedó como si alguien le hubiera golpeado.

-Esme, nunca me lo dijiste.

Rennie estaba confundida y exigió respuestas.

-¿Estás insinuando que el doctor Cullen, que él es mi padre...?

-No lo insinuo. Lo afirmo. Utilizaron su esperma para fecundar a tu madre. Lo encontré por casualidad cuando limpiaba los viejos archivos. Intenté ponerme en contacto con él para que te cuidara. Nunca me contestó. Es tu padre genético. Jamás se ocupó de ti.

Era demasiado para ella. Se derrumbó. Los reflejos sobrenaturales de Jake permitieron cogerla entre sus brazos y evitaron una caída.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Conciencia

El tiempo se paró. Snyke continuó despotricando y embistió como un toro contra Carlisle. Éste ni siquiera se defendió. Esme intervino. Dio la voz de alarma. Jake sostuvo a Rennie entre sus brazos.

Llegó Emmett y comenzó a golpear a Snyke mientras Esme intentaba que Carlisle volviera en sí. La palabra caos se quedaba corta para la situación que se estaba viviendo.

Pero Jacob tenía que actuar y lo hizo. Huyó y a diferencia de la vez anterior, huia para salvar a la mujer que amaba.

La pelea entre los Cullen y Snyke pronto llamaría la atención de los lobos y con ello, se podría formar una verdadera batalla a muerte. Una batalla en que Rennie, por ser mestiza, sería objeto predominante.

Los minutos pasaban y las decisiones fueron tomadas. La reserva Makah. La pequeña reserva india se encontraba a una buena distancia del foco del problema. En dicha reserva se había criado la madre de Jake, Sarah. Además, allí vivía su tía Josie que era propietaria de unos apartamentos rústicos donde los turistas se quedaban para poder disfrutar de vacaciones en plena naturaleza. Josie era una mujer discreta y sabría guardar un secreto a su sobrino favorito.

Pero sin duda, el motivo principal fue que los Makah tenían leyendas que se relacionaban con los árboles y él dudaba que de pronto tía Josie se transformara en un abeto.

Para llegar a la reserva, Jake se movió por el bosque. Tenía que cambiar a lobo. En segundos se quitó la ropa. Puso dentro de la mochila de Rennie, las zapatillas y la ropa, junto con los historiales médicos.

-¿Qué haces?-

Jake dió un respingo. Rennie se había despertado.

-No estoy de humor Jake prefiero que estemos en una cama, pero si insistes-su voz sonó despreocupada pero la confusión y el dolor era palpables en sus ojos.

Se quitó el vestido lencero y las sandalias, y de pronto estuvo tan gloriosamente desnuda como él.

-No, Rennie, me he cambiado para poder transformarme en lobo.-Explicó él.

Ella no le escuchó. Parecía en trance. Se tumbó en la hierba y le miró seductora llamándolo con un dedo.

-Ven, lobito. Se me seca la boca de mirarte. Quiero tocarte-Ella lo miró y comprobó como su desnudez excitaba al hombre. se mordió el labio inferior.

Otra persona habría caído en el engaño. Otro se hubiera lanzado y la habría poseído sin miramientos. Él no se movió. Habló.

-Has caído inconsciente-una luz trémula pasó por los ojos femeninos- ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó?-preguntó.

-Venga-dijo ella en voz demasiado jovial-ahora vas a jugar a los médicos-se burló ella.

Su voz tembló en la siguiente burla- Para eso te prefiero que me explores entre los muslos-y con total desvergüenza se abrió de piernas y él tuvo una visión fantástica de su feminidad.

-Rennie sé que estarás confundida y que..-

-No lo sabes-el grito de Rennie fue potente, puro dolor.-No tienes ni idea-empezó a chillar como un animal herido-las veces que supliqué, que soñé con que mi padre me salvaba, por saber mis raíces-La voz la temblaba como una hoja, la máscara había caído.-Y Snyke lo sabía y nunca me dijo...-no pudo continuar-que...él... no ... me ... quería.-Suspiró-Nadie me quiere.-Rompió a llorar.

Entonces él si se acercó. Tumbados, desnudos, encima de la hierba. La abrazó y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba.

Cuando ella estaba más tranquila. Él la besó. Fue un beso tierno por la parte de él y desesperado por parte de ella.

-Tranquila. -La calmó- Necesito mostrarte cuánto te amo. Quédate quieta.

Las manos de él, sus labios, su cuerpo entero le rindieron adoración.

En el frondoso bosque, los sonidos de animales se unieron a los que ellos producían.

Los gritos de éxtasis de ella se repetían sin cesar, los gruñidos y las embestidas eran como ecos de la propia naturaleza. Testimonios de una época más primitiva. Finalmente ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos en bendita liberación. Él aulló profundamente.

Su mente asimiló después de su cuerpo. Era como si nada hubiera existido antes de ese momento de plenitud.

Ella era válida. Ella merecía ser amada. Ella era apasionadamente y profundamente amada.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Recuerdos

Sobre la hierba Carlisle meditaba. De nada servían mas de 300 años de existencia. Los golpes y la confusión siempre perseguían a uno. El bosque.

Era curioso, los sucesos más trancedentales de su existencia habían sucedido en los bosques. Primero en el bosque europeo donde se alimentó de animales y abrió el camino hacia su peculiar forma de vida. Luego, el bosque de abetos donde curó la pierna herida de una humana preciosa llamada Esme. Y ahora el bosque de pinos donde supo que era padre biológico.

Él sabía ser padre de adultos. Los vampiros a los que habían transformado configuraban su familia. Eran como una roca, donde una Esme maternal se preocupaba de ellos como si fueran adolescentes y se empeñaba en que encontraran la felicidad.

Sin embargo, esta nueva paternidad lo tenía confundido. La sangre de los Cullen corría por las venas de Rennie. El parecido físico de la joven con su propia madre era tan alarmante que sólo un estúpido lo pasaría por alto y los gestos... era su propia imagen.

Sabía de la maldad de los Volturi, pensaba que era cuestión de sed. Pero eran cultos y listos para evitar mezclarse con los humanos. Daban protección en caso de caos e impartían justicia que beneficiaba a todos. Eran necesarios.

Eran unos asesinos y siempre lo habían sido. Sólo en este instante empezaba a vislumbrar el verdadero horror.

Todo comenzó de la manera más científica e inocente. Hacia unos treinta años, Carlisle viajó a Volterra por una petición explícita de Aro.

Con maquinaria a base de diamante, único material más duro que la piel vampírica, Carlisle y Aro querían investigar cómo funcionaban sus cuerpos. Carlisle se ofreció como voluntario pues no quería involucrar a sus hijos. Aro era demasiado mayor.

Lo peor fue averiguar cómo funcionaba la ponzoña y la sangre. Allí estuvo la discusión de resultados y la discrepancia en las teorías. Ese era el fundamento del estudio y llegaron a conclusiones conocidas, como la de paralizar una transformación sorbiendo la sangre contaminada de ponzoña o haciendo una transfusión.

Lo más fácil fueron la orina y el semen. Era igual que el humano, salvo que su contenido genético era superior. Carlisle ni recordaba que había pasado con la muestra. La había desechado.

Aro sí se había fijado y obviamente la había guardado. Había caído en la trampa... ¿pero luego?

De repente, quiso saberlo todo: ¿Qué estudios se habían hecho? ¿Con quién se hizo la concepción? ¿Cómo había sido el alumbramiento? ¿Rennie había ido al colegio? ¿Había estado enferma alguna vez? ¿Qué pintaba ese tipo llamado Snyke en ese embrollo? ¿Y Jake?

Jake. El padre de su futuro nieto. Carlisle supo que de ser humano ya estaría catatónico.

Necesitaba respuestas y las iba a encontrar. Se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la gran mansión le aguardaba. Formularon preguntas. Él no estaba para perder tiempo.

Buscó a su hijo mayor. Edward lo miró. Carlisle pensó en todo lo acontecido. El joven vampiro pareció hacerse de piedra.

Todos se fijaron en la conversación interna. Carlisle salió de la estancia en busca de Snyke.

Edward perdió la compostura y tuvo que sentarse en el sofa. Le temblaron las piernas.

-Edward!-Bella se quedó atónita y se acercó a su marido con la taza de sangre en la mano.

Éste sorprendió a todos. Le quitó la taza de las manos y se bebió el contenido de una sola vez. Después empezó a despeinarse el cabello.

-Cuando crees que la vida ya no tiene más sobresaltos...-Susurró. Súbitamente se levantó. Avanzó hacia el frigorífico y sacó una bolsa de sangre de tipo O+. Eran las bolsas que Bella bebía por su estado. Rasgo el plástico con los dientes y se la bebió de sopetón, sin respirar.

Emmentt estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí? Demonios Edward me estás asustando. ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Dónde está Esme?-Edward aún estaba diciendo "Ay Dios"-Alice! Alice!.

-No veo nada-Se quejó ella-Y no hace falta que grites Emmett estoy justo a tu lado.

Esme entró en la sala y los miró con una expresión de infinita tristeza.

-Esme!-Bella fue hacia ella-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Son los Volturi, los lobos... -Ella misma se convenció-Eso es, los lobos. No te preocupes, Jacob lo tiene todo bajo control.

-Jacob!-Esme sollozó-Mi nuevo hijo está bien. Gracias a dios.

-Mamá, ese chucho no es hijo tuyo. Por más "amable" que sea- Rosalie la corrigió.

-Sí que es familia nuestra-Edward habló por primera vez. La voz la tenía ronca y de pronto rompió a reír.-En mis casi 110 años de vida nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Jacob Black sería familia mía. Más bien creía que lo mataría, si no dejaba a mi mujer en paz.

-¿Qué?-Bella abrió la boca sorprendida-¿Querías matarlo?-Después como si de una luz se filtrara por su mente, comprendió- Claro que querías, sois enemigos acérrimos.

-Premio-Tosió Emmet.

-Ahora somos hermanos-Habló Edward con una nota distinta en la voz.

-¿Hermanos? de leche-Apuntilló Emmet- Oye ¿es que la gripe de los vacas, afecta al venado de Denali o qué?. Nunca pensé que los dos vampiros más cuerdos que conozco se drogaran de esa manera. Chucho huele, chucho malo, Edward.

-Es el compañero de nuestra hermana. Rennie es hija biológica de Carlisle.

Todos se rieron y empezó a cobrar sentido la teoría del virus de las vacas locas y los vampiros, hasta que una llorosa Esme habló.

-Snyke Benson quiso ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero me negué. El parecido de la joven con Carlisle es extraordinario. Utilizaron el esperma del experimento de hace treinta años. Vuestro padre está destrozado. Los Volturi la han utilizado como conejillo de indias. Jacob Black se la ha llevado.

Poco a poco la sorpresa y la entendimiento se instauraron. Nadie habló. Nadie respiró.

Emment rompió el silencio.

-Oye, Ed, pásame un par de bolsas ¿quieres?. Necesito un buen trago.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Paraíso

Era como un cuadro. La pequeña reserva Makah se extendía a lo largo de una pradera separada por un grandioso riachuelo. Estaba atestada de dimunitas casitas con sendas chimeneas y granjas cuadradas llenas de pollos, cerdos y gallinas que se movían rápidamente, intentando esquivar a los pícaros niños que querian atraparlas. Toda la reserva estaba rodeada de una multitud de arboles que actuaba a modo de verja natural.

Era el paraíso.

A Rennie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Era idéntico a sus dibujos infantiles. Las casitas juntitas, el amable vecindario, las chimeneas humeantes, los animales de la granja, el río...

-Jake!

Una mujer mayor se acercó a ellos.

Tenía un aspecto típico. Sus trenzas negras con algunas hebras grises le conferían un porte regio. Llevaba un vestido azul con ribetes rojos y una toga de color azafrán. Al cuello lucía un colgante con motivos trenzados de colores.

Sonreía de una forma tan encantadora que era imposible no reconocerla.

Jacob saludó con mucho alegría a su tía Josie que lo regañó por no venir más a menudo. A pesar de que culpaba al mudo, es decir, Billy de la ausencia de su sobrino.

Tía Josie paseó la mirada y se encontró con que su sobrino traía compañía.

-Vaya Jake creo que traes compañía-Le tendió la mano-Soy Josie Feather, la tía de Jacob.

-Soy Rennie.-Respondió ella.

-Rennie...-Tía Josie no quería ser indiscreta. Simplemente esperó que le dijese su apellido. Se produjo un tenso silencio. Rennie no tenía raíces, no podía darle un nombre...

Jacob se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Rennie Black- Pasó el brazo por los hombros de ella y le besó en la cabeza, demostrando su reclamo. Su posesión.

Tía Josie abrió los ojos y luego se echó a reír.

-Lo sabía, siempre supe que serías un peligro para las mujeres. Cuando tenías ocho años hacías otra cosa más que perseguir a toda muchachita bonita que vieras.

-Y la atrapé-Contestó él mirando a Rennie de esa forma tan especial que le recordaba a cuando hacían el amor. De repente tuvo ganas de quedarse a solas con él.

-¿Que os trae por aquí?-Preguntó Josie.

-Quisieramos quedarnos una temporada en la casita Xono.

-¿Una temporada? Tal vez un par de días, no más. La casita Xono es una de las formas en que me gano la vida. Si no fuera por los clientes no tendría que comer.

-¿Cuánto te pagan esos clientes?-Preguntó Jacob.

-400 dólares al mes. No puedes permitirtela.

-Sí que puedo. Estuve ayudando a un doctor en Italia con una beca. Allí nos conocimos.

Rennie casi se rió cuando habló de Volterra como "beca".

-De verdad?-Tía Josie estaba extasiada-Pensaba que no te gustaban mucho las ciencias.

-Descubrí que pueden tener alicientes, sobretodo el trabajo de campo, como las camillas- Miró a Rennie que se sonrojó de placer ante el recuerdo.

Tía Josie comprendió que tenía que dejar sola a la pareja.

-En ese caso voy a hacer los preparativos y en dos horas podréis ir a vivir allí. Mientras tanto tomad-les tendió las llaves de su casa-ir a mi casa y cambiaros la ropa. Está muy sucia.-Se giró y se fue.

Rennie volvió a sonrojarse pues era la culpable de que la ropa no estuviese limpia.

Jacob sonrió por su sonrojó y le dió un pequeña palmada en el trasero.

-Y ahora que haremos? No tenemos ropa, ni equipaje, tu tía pensara que hay algo raro...

Jake la besó profundamente acallando sus protestas. Cuando la soltó, apenas podía respirar.

-Podrías haberme dicho que me callara. Era mucho más práctico.

-Pero no tan satisfactorio-Con un suspiro la abrazó y hundió su cabeza en la maraña de pelo rubio, inhalando profundamente. Ella ronroneó de placer. Él volvió a reírse.

-Conseguiré dinero con el cheque y compraré ropa para los dos.-Explicó él.

-Pero no puedes comprarme la ropa. No sabes si me vendrá bien.

-Lo sé. Conozco cada recodo de tu cuerpo.-La volvió a besar-Tengo que irme. Siempre consigues distraerme.-La besó levemente y desapareció.

Divertida y algo frustrada Rennie abrió la puerta de la casa de Josie y entró.

No era una casa grande pero sí tenía un aspecto muy acogedor. Subió a las habitaciones y dejó sus pertenencias en el pequeño armario de la primera habitación.

Era obvio que hacía tiempo que nadie dormía allí. Estaba demasiado ordenada.

En un estante había una fotografía antigua y Rennie la cogió. Eran dos jóvenes nativo americanas vestidas con el traje típico de los Makah en colores muy vivos.

Una era Josie, la otra una versión femenina de Jake. La mamá de Jake. Sonriendo dejó la fotografía y abrió el armario para ver si había algo de ropa que ponerse.

Entonces lo vió. Era el vestido de la foto. Jake iba a caerse de espaldas cuando se lo viese puesto.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Botones

Snyke estaba amarrado en la sala de estar del piso segundo de la mansión Cullen.

El vampiro grandote le había golpeado hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas pero él también se había defendido arduamente y el puñetero doctor había sido pateado. Ya podía morir tranquilo.

Y había llegado la hora de su ejecución. Carlisle entró silenciosamente en la estancia. Su cara indispuesta era la prueba de que no habría clemencia.

Entonces Carlisle se disculpó.

-Siento muchísimo todo lo que te han golpeado. Mis hijos tienden a ser muy protectores y no atienden a razones.

-¡Qué bien para mí!-Se burló Snyke-Es bueno un perdón antes de pasar a mejor vida.

-No he venido aquí para castigarte. Odio la violencia. Todo lo contrario. Aunque parezca mentira, te juro que nunca, nunca supe de la existencia de... mi hija... de haberlo sabido hubiera combatido los Volturi sin pensarmelo dos veces.-Su angustia era tan evidente que Snyke relajó un poco su expresión burlona.

-Te mandé muchas cartas Doc, a las clínicas, a tus casas pero desaparecías como una rata con prisas. Fueron muchos años... No soy estúpido, tu tienes ya una familia montada. No había lugar para Rennie.

-Por supuesto que lo había-gritó Carlisle, sus instintos humanos paternales rugían como si no hubieran pasado tres siglos-El tiempo que ha pasado no puede borrarse, pero por Dios que mi hija ocupará el lugar que le corresponde.

-Ah sí, Pater querido entonces, ¿dónde está tu hija ahora?-Preguntó Snyke ufano.

Carlisle se paralizó.

-Jacob se la ha llevado.-Explicó confundido.-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que para ella debe ser un shock. Ha querido protegerla. Maldición debería haberte desafiado sin que ella se enterase de nada.-La voz de Snyke sonó arrepentida.-Al menos con Jacob estará seguro.

Carlisle frunció el entrecejo.

-No, no lo está. Los lobos la matarán cuando sepan que es mestiza. A él lo consideraran un traidor.-El semblante de Carlisle parecía tan determinado que Snyke no supo que decir.

-No pienso permitirlo. Los Cullen rastrearemos a Jake para llegar hasta ella.-Decidió Carlisle.

-Os acompañaré.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi hija? ¿Cuándo la conociste?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Llegué a Volterra dos días después de su nacimiento. Era un simple criado. Empecé de lavandero Alguien que no tenía rumbo. Los Volturi me aseguraron la permanencia en el lugar, comida regular, pero un maltrato continuo.

"Estaba muy resentido. Mirara donde mirara sólo había repetición, rutina y decadencia. Así que empecé a coleccionar los botones dorados de las túnicas gastadas de la guardia.-Su gesto cambió a una medio sonrisa-Pero un día comprobé que los botones habían desaparecido. Alguien los había arrancado mientras que yo hacía mi ronda. En su lugar había una nota infantil que me pedía disculpas por los "soles" pero que a la muñeca Lucia, que estaba enferma porque no podía salir de su cuarto, le hacían más falta que a mí. Ese gesto. Esta bondad me salvó"

El rostro de Carlisle mostraba una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. Snyke levantó los ojos y lo miró comprendiendo al fin que este hombre no era más que otro peón en el juego de los Volturi. Era un aliado y ambos defenderían a la joven y la traerían a su hogar.

A pesar de que tuviesen que arrancarla de los brazos de Jacob Black.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Consejo

Hoy era día de hoguera. Los miembros de la manada Quileute formaban un círculo perfecto frente al consejo de ancianos. Un anciano Billy Black se erigía majestuosamente en el centro.

No había duda de que era el gran jefe de la reserva... y de los lobos. A su lado Sue Clearwater y el anciano Quil le flaqueaban en una actitud tan ceremoniosa como él.

Sam Uley fue el primero en hablar:

-La hija de Charlie aún no ha dado a luz a la bestia pero creemos que falta poco. Hemos decidido esperar hasta el nacimiento para empezar la guerra.

Sue pareció confundida.

-¿Por qué esperar?-Su voz sonaba como si hablaran del tiempo-Ahora es el mejor momento. Estan demasiado preocupados por esa jovencita como para proteger sus defensas. Y ella es un caso perdido.-Su voz tembló-Sólo sabe buscar problemas. Su pobre padre está en contacto constante con esos monstruos. Charlie no se merece eso.

Billy la miró con el ceño fruncido comprendiendo que las razones de Sue obedecían más a preferencias personales que a motivos de estrategia.

-¿Cuáles son los motivos de vuestro retraso? Esperaba que la lucha ya estuviera en marcha.

Sam continuó siendo evasivo.

-Pensamos que es lo mejor. Somos lo suficientemente buenos para ganar cuando nuestro adversario está en perfectas condiciones. No nos conformamos con menos. Siempre buscamos una buena pelea.

La risa de Leah burbujeó con sarcasmo.

Sam la miró enfurecido pero ella no pareció notarlo. El que ella lo desafiaba era un escalón más en su retorcida relación. En este momento no estaba de humor para soportarla. Empezó a temblar.

Billy intervino.

-Leah compórtate.

La frialdad de su tono hubiera asustado a cualquier otra persona. Pero ella estaba hastiada. Hastiada de las mentiras de los golpes de pecho de la jerarquía de la reserva.

-Pero si me estoy comportando jefe. Es sólo que lo que Sam dice es mentira. No es que no "queramos" atacar, es no "podemos".

Sam la atacó. Seth se interpuso en el camino. Sue ni siquiera pestañeó.

Fue demasiado. Leah explotó.

-Golpearme no quita la verdad. No evita de que no podemos atacar porque nuestro alfa no nos ha dejado otra opción.

-Yo soy el alfa.-El grito de Sam fue atroz.

-Jacob es el alfa.-Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. Una cosa era meterse con Sam el lobo y otra distinta desafiar al jefe de la reserva nombrando a su hijo perdido.

-Matadla-La voz de Billy fue apenas un murmullo-Nadie osa hablar de mi hijo fallecido y vive para contarlo.

-Está bien vivo. De todas formas tienes a Embry, aunque nunca lo hayas reconocido.-La furia en su voz era peor al pensar en la injusticia a la que sometían al verdadero dueño de su corazón.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos, pero eso pronto terminaría.

Embry era el más sorprendido y la miró como si la acariciase.

Su secreto mejor guardado. Uno que ningún miembro de la manada jamás había podido extraer de su mente. Sólo ellos guardarían los recuerdos de los momentos de pasión y ternura vividos en el bosque.

Con una mirada de despedida, huyó para siempre, para no volver.

-Pero primero tendréis que cogerme.

Era el insulto final. No había lobo en la tierra más rápida que Leah Clearwater.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Taller

El taller de Joe Malone era el más cercano a la ciudad de New Hastings. El viejo Joe era un enamorado de los bólidos. Para él, trabajar era acariciar el coche como una amante y reparar los pequeños fallos que impedían el máximo rendimiento. Esto no iba reñido con un servicio personalizado en el que se primaba la relación calidad-precio.

Desgraciadamente los tiempos habían cambiado y los clientes preferían un apaño rápido antes que un apaño efectivo. Por eso, en lugar de acudir a su taller iban a la cadena de reparaciones Grand Es en la ciudad vecina. Era más caro y menos fiable, pero más rápido.

Hasta que llegó Jake.

Joe no era un tipo especialmente religioso o espiritual pero aquello empezaba a tener tintes de milagro.

Cuando su esposa Lucy propuso irse de vacaciones a una casita típica en la reserva Makah, pensó que se aburriría como un muerto en un poblado donde la diversión principal eran los lunes de mercado. No se equivocó al respecto pero enseguida trabaron amistad con la señora Josie Feather y la estancia pasó a ser más agradable.

En una de los paseos por la reserva observó como un hombre alto y fornido arreglaba un coche tipo Rabbit del 86.

Que un joven se tomaran obvias molestias en reparar algo con esfuerzo en lugar de tirarlo a la basura le hizo ganarse su respeto. Eso y la multitud de personas, en su mayoría mujeres de todas las edades, que lo miraban embobadas y en típica excusa, intentaban abordarlo para descubrir un joven tan encantador capaz de vender hielo a los esquimales y reclutar clientela como mecánico sin que ellas se dieran apenas cuenta.

Así que le propuso trabajo y él aceptó con una sonrisa que causó furor femenino.

Desde entonces Jake trabajaba sin descanso y no parecía cansarse nunca. De esa manera, su taller pasó a cumplir las expectativas del nuevo mercado sin perder sus principios de calidad y cuidado.

El taller iba viento en popa y ya estaban mirando locales para abrir otros en las ciudades próximas. Tanto Joe como Jake ganaban mucho dinero y la fama se extendía entre los habitantes de la ciudad.

Jake era ahora un hombre codiciado. Todos los días recibía proposiciones de clientas que sabía manejar. Ellas siempre se iban con una sonrisa y volvían al taller a pesar de ser rechazadas sistemáticamente. Sabía los nombres de pila, las preocupaciones y los temas favoritos de cada una y las trataba con la amabilidad y simpatía pero sin afecto verdadero.

Joe creía que era un Don Juán hasta que una joven rubia, gordita y hermosa entró en el taller un día. Vestía el traje típico y colorido de la reserva y su cabello dorado estaba peinado en dos trenzas.

Conducía el mismo Rabbit de la reserva y saludó discretamente al joven mecánico levantando una mano.

Jake estaba filtreando con la señora Thomas y cuando la vio toda sonrisa de cortesía desapareció de su cara y una calidez, un fuego llameado flotó en sus ojos.

La señora Thomas malinterpretó las señales y se derritió. Empezó a hiperventilar y con mucha vergüenza y satisfacción le dijo que sólo su marido tenía derecho a mirarla así. Gritó, medio indignada, que nunca volvería al taller. Huelga decir al día siguiente volvió.

Jake no hizo caso, esperó a que la señora se fuera y avanzó hacia la chica rubia.

La cogió en brazos y la besó con rotundidad mientras la reñía por conducir en su estado. El abultado vientre de la joven no dejaba lugar a dudas. No era rellenita, si no más bien estaba preñada y por las carícias del joven a su vientre estaba claro quien era el padre.

Joe entendió muchas cosas. Eran una pareja joven y pobre que necesitaban el dinero desesperadamente para su criatura.

Cuando la joven fue hacia él, para agradecerle que contratara a Jake. Joe tuvo dificultades y empezó a tartamudear. No era que fuera hermosa, es que resplandecía con un brillo dorado y maternal delicicioso. Sabía que estaba mirando fijamente y que Jake la acercó hacia así con una mirada molesta hacia él.

Rennie, así se llamaba, se quedó después de la reparación de aceite. Esperó a que Jake terminara con dos vehículos y habló con Joe que parecía encantado con que semejante ninfa le prestara atención.

Terminó la jornada y se despidieron.

Desde lejos los veía decidir planes acerca de la cena y comentó en voz alta:

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian y la normalidad de las parejas tampoco.

Dentro del coche y con sus sentidos agudizados Rennie y Jake oyeron el comentario. Aguantaron 40 segundos y estallaron en carcajadas. Ellos eran la pareja más atípica del mundo. Él tenía lágrimas en los ojos y ella se sostenía del estómago para parar de reír.

-Creo que hasta el bebé se está riendo-Confesó ella un poco más calmada.

-No me extraña. El bueno de Joe-suspiró Jake aunque su expresión se volvió molesta-no paraba de babear delante de ti. Un minuto más y le hubiera dado un porrazo.

-De todos los alfas, de todas las manadas, de todos los lobos me tiene que tocar el más posesivo.-Dramatizó ella.

Él volvió a reírse y le pellizcó un pezón. Ella se sobresaltó y rió, llevando su mano hacia la entrepierna donde habitaba el "pequeño Jake". Lo de pequeño era toda una broma entre los dos. Él se la apartó y le besó la palma. Tenía que conducir y sus sentidos no podían distraerse.

En un cruce, enmedio de caminos de bosque, detuvo el vehículo giró hacia ella y miró en profundidad su ojos. Eran azules oscuros, color marinero, nada que ver con los azul claro que mostraba cuando estaba muy bien alimentada. Por supuesto estos matices de color pasaban inadvertidos al ojo humano.

Rennie necesitaba sangre. Su sangre. Inconscientemente se tocó la mordedura que tenía en el cuello que siempre se curaba sin dejar rastro de cicatriz.

-¿Estas sedienta cariño?-Preguntó él.

-Un poco. Puedo esperar. Has trabajado demasiado y necesitas dormir.

-Estoy bien. Sólo tengo que transformarme durante una hora. Cuando vuelva ten preparado unas costillas de cerdo. Los dos comeremos.... y no te cambies-Miró con anhelo el vestido Makah y recordó cuando se lo había puesto por primera vez.

Acaba de llegar de la ciudad con ropa para ambos y comida. Charlaba animadamente con su tía, mientras acordaban los aspectos de la renta de la casita Xono.

Ella bajó las escaleras. Era tan hermosa, tan increíblemente preciosa y la amaba tanto que todo su ser se quedó noqueado y el lobo tomó el control. Con dos zancadas se plantó delante de ella, la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó con tal potencia y carnalidad que a ella le flaquearon las rodillas.

Tía Josie aún estaba allí y lo frenó antes de que subiera a Rennie al piso de arriba para hacerle el amor. Siguiendo la ley Makah, sólo su compañero podía tomarse semejantes libertades. La misma Josie los unió en una ceremonía antigua con fuego, cantos y luna llena.

Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos. Se abalanzó sobre él y se besaron con tal pasión que acabó en pasión cruda.

A regañadientes se separaron. Ella se volvió hacia casa, a la casita Xono y él se internó en el bosque para reunirse con su yo interior.

Corría por hábito pues el lobo también ansiaba el contacto con el cálido cuerpo de su compañera y el del cachorro que llevaba en las entrañas.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas-Una voz femenina habló en su mente y él se paralizó.

Un segundo más tarde un lobo gris hacia su aparición y la pertinente reverencia reconociéndolo como su alfa.

Esa muestra de respeto la hubiera esperado de cualquier miembro de la manada menos de ella. De la incorregible Leah Clearwater.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Loba

Si alguien hubiera pasado por el bosque cercano a la reserva Makah se habría quedado mirando divertido a los dos lobos del centro. Parecía que estuvieran discutiendo.

El lobo de color chocolate se erguía y enseñaba las dientes. Se movía en círculos pero no podía alejarse mucho pues su contricante le cortaba el paso con una velocidad vertiginosa.

El lobo gris se movía con fluidez y lentitud como si intentara apaciguar a su camarada mientras le daba el mensaje. Era un mensaje largo. Lástima no conocer el lenguaje canino.

La comunicación se producía en sus mentes.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte. Estás más loca de lo que recordaba Leah Clearwater.-Jacob lobo meneó la enorme cabeza-Vete de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta y te ataque.

-Uff, ni lo intentes gran lobo. No me creo ese cuento. Llevo casi un minuto viendo lo que piensas. El Jacob emo ha pasado a la historia. Para que luego digan que el sexo no es curativo.

El lobo chocolate la atacó. Ella lo esquivó con gracilidad. Jake se puso a gruñir. Condenada y arrogante Leah, nunca había forma de pararla y no podías correr lo suficiente para ía irse pronto a casa y sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que acabara con su amargura.

-No estoy amargada.-La mirada de Jake sólo pudo interpretarse como sorna-Ya no.

Leah escondió un pensamiento. Jake notó como se abría algo en su mente, en segundo plano, una sensación placentera en los bosques.

Más relajado que antes y bastante intrigado quiso saber.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitar a mi alfa.

-El alfa es Sam-aclaró él y ella le respondió con otra mirada lobuna de sorna, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Jake, bastó una única orden para que toda la manada se fuera en tropel del claro. Sabemos que el alfa anda cerca de nosotros. De hecho lo tengo delante.

-No quiero ser el alfa. No me gusta mandar-Se defendió. Ella tenía la razón. Era el nieto de Ephraim Black, el legítimo lobo. No había dudas... bueno una. Su pensamiento fue hacia su hermanastro y mejor amigo Embry.

El padre de Embry era algo que tuvo claro desde que supo de los lobos, pero era un secreto, una mentira demasiado potente como para decirla en voz alta o actuar en consecuencia. Todos actuaban como si no lo supieran. Sí la auto-mentira era el día a día en la reserva Quileute.

Embry. El rostro del joven apareció en su mente. Con sus rasgos nativo-americanos marcados, los pómulos altos, la mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz afilada y el abundante cabello negro. Su cuerpo delgado pero muy musculoso que le daba una apariencia grácil.

Su manos ásperas pero cálidas, sus labios fuertes pero tan suaves que buscaban los suyos...

-¿Qué demonios?-La sorpresa hizo que se pegara contra un árbol. Las imágenes en su mente eran cada vez más eróticas y definitivamente él no tenía nada que ver con ello. Él no sentía de esa forma hacia los hombres en general ni hacia Embry en particular.

En la mente Embry besaba los labios, acariciaba con sus manos el cuerpo y pronunciaba...

-Leah-Un susurro lleno de deseo y ternura.

El lobo chocolate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente debido a la commoción. Esos pensamientos extraños estaban en la mente de Leah.

Leah salió de su ensoñación y recordó que no estaba sola. Azorada intentó frenar el recuerdo.

Ella le había dicho que no estaba amargada y era verdad. En la mente de ella, sólo existía una palabra, un rostro, un recuerdo. Embry.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú y él? Pero si no os llevábais bien-Jake se estaba recuperando de la impresión.

-Mentimos.

-¿Desde cuándo...?-Preguntó.

-Desde que te fuistes. Tu partida fue como una onda expansiva. Todos los cimientos y las contenciones se olvidaron. Embry enfrentó a Billy y salió muy mal parado.-Cogió aire, era obvio su descontento hacia Billy-Embry corrió al bosque y yo le seguí como hice contigo para...

-Para fastidiarlo-Acabó él.

Ella sonrió débilmente en su mente.

-Pero no me encontré a un peleón como en tu caso. Él estaba... destruido y de pronto surgieron... bueno yo... sentí que necesitaba consolarlo.

Jake veía la escena claramente. El lobo arenoso que era Embry estaba en suelo con dolorosas cicatrices emocionales que ni siquiera corriendo se podrían evitar. Él lo entendía. No es que una chica lo rechazara como en su caso. Es que su vida se basaba en una mentira. A su lado un lobo gris se sentó y acercó su hocico al pelaje arenoso. De pronto Leah y Embry volvieron a forma humana y ella lo abrazó.

-Durante horas lo sostuve contra mi pecho-continuó ella-queriendo que me dijera que era lo que sentía su corazón... y él-la voz en su mente era tierna, suave, afectuosa-me dijo que me amaba.

Hizo una pausa para coger aire.

-Intenté esconderme de él, escapar... no quería volver a sufrir, lo de Sam había destrozado todos mis esquemas...entonces él dijo que se había imprimado de mí.

-Bueno, eso es... vaya-Jake pensó-pero... ¿está seguro? no sé... lo habríamos visto venir ¿no?.

-Como tu sabras, en la imprimación el lobo es lo que su amado necesita. Yo no necesitaba un amante, ni un amigo. Necesitaba estar sola para lamerme las heridas. Él me dejó ese espacio. Nunca lo sospeché.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Jake-Dios. La vida le da a uno sorpresas.

-Cuando vi todo esto en su mente, algo cambió en mi interior. Me di cuenta de lo que él me importaba. De lo que deseaba su compañía, su cercanía... su cuerpo. Te vas a reir pero la amargura del pasado me impidió ver lo desesperadamente enamorada que estaba de Embry.

Jake le regaló una sonrisa lobuna.

-Te creo. Yo también he aprendido una lección en cuestiones del corazón.

-He dejado la reserva. No lo soportaba más. Tu padre y mi madre quieren mi cabeza, pero me niego a seguir con la pantomima y ser una marioneta en la manos de Sam. Al único que echaré de menos será a Seth y a Embry claro. Él aún está allí porque su madre está muy enferma.-Le informó ella.

-¿Cómo está Carol?

-Le dan unos meses de vida. No hay cura.-Se produjo un silencio de tristeza entre los dos.

-¿Vienes a la reserva Makah?-Preguntó él.

-Si, me gustaría alquilarle una casita a tu tía.

Como ya se encontraban cerca cambiaron a humanos y empezaron a vestirse. La desnudez de la manada era algo natural, aún así ni siquiera miraron al otro.

-Lo siento pero necesitaras de mi influencia para que mi tía te lo permita. Hay lista de espera.-Dijo él con voz juguetona.

-Venga te haré cualquier favor-Ronroneó ella mientras echaba su larga melena oscura hacia atrás. Los arbustos de delante se movieron.

-Aléjate de él.-La voz era mortalmente calma y... furiosa. Rennie estaba entre dichos arbustos.

Con mirada fría y herida preguntó:

-Jake ¿qué demonios haces desnudo con otra mujer?


	26. Chapter 26

26. Invitada.

Era la peor situación de su vida. Había pasado realmente momentos vergonzosos en el pasado. Las declaraciones desesperadas a Bella eran un claro ejemplo. El lanzarse como un loco hacia el enemigo y acabar con medio cuerpo fracturado era otro.

Pero nunca hubiera deseado pasar por algo así. La mirada de dolor de Rennie era insoportable.

-Cariño. Esto no es lo que parece-Su voz sonó suplicante porque ya veía el rechazo en los profundos estanques azules que eran los ojos de ella.

-Ah no? Parece que estabas retozando en el bosque con una mujer que obviamente no ha perdido el atractivo a causa de su embarazo.

Leah abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Definitivamente no has perdido el tiempo.-Afirmó-Pero no creo que tengas edad para hacerte cargo de una criatura. Además... ella huele raro.-Su gesto se crispó en asco.

Rennie la miró y se sintió insultada y avergonzada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Ella huele estupendamente-La voz de Jake pasó a ser de comando-Rennie cariño, esta es Leah Clearwater. Es una loba como yo. De hecho es la única hembra que forma parte de la manada. Nos acabamos de transformar a humanos.

-O sea que ella ya te ha visto desnudo antes-Afirmó Rennie. Aquella "loba" estaba ronroneando a su marido y decía que olía mal. No le caía bien.

-Es la rutina de la manada. Pero cambiará. A partir de ahora, entraré en casa y me transformaré allí.-Jake fue conciso, en su interior temblaba esperando que su mujer aceptara y permitiera abrazarla. Se perdió contemplándola y recordó que ella pensaba que el embarazo no la hacía atractiva. Tonta.

Con renuencia ella le creyó. Los olores de ambos estaban plenamente diferenciados. Eso si, se cambiaría en casa. Su cuerpo desnudo le pertenecía a ella y sólo ella quería observarlo. Leah tendría que buscarse a otro. Se acercó a Jake que ya vestía pantalones y le dió un beso corto como bienvenida. Él quiso prolongarlo pero ella retrocedió.

Había una extraña.

Jake se sintió irritado pero acordó aclararlo en el dormitorio. Hablar, hablarían más bien poco-pensó con una sonrisa-hoy era día de alimentación.

-¿Quién es está barbie Makah, Jake?-Preguntó Leah.

Él iba a decirle a Leah lo que pensaba de lo de barbie cuando Rennie se adelantó.

Con el porte de una reina alargó su mano hacia Leah, ya vestida.

-Soy Rennie Black. La esposa de Jake. Tía Josie nos unió en la ceremonia Koral. Vivimos en la casita Xono.

Leah no podía continuar con su burla ante alguien tan digno. Además la chica parecía ser adorable según los pensamientos de Jake. Sería mejor tener una aliada.

-Encantada de conocerte. La compañera de mi alfa merece mi protección.

Rennie asintió complacida. Habían firmado una tregua.

-Tía Josie dispone de la casita Buna. Puedes alquilarla un tiempo.-Explicó Rennie.

-No tengo dinero en efectivo-Explicó Leah-Puedo dormir en el bosque, aunque-miró a su alfa en un intento de humor- si te intentó comer no me culpes Jake. Hay dentro sólo hay pequeñas setas.

Rennie y su marido se miraron. No querían renunciar a su intimidad pero un alfa debía cuidar a los miembros de su manada. Y todos les habían ayudado cuando les hizo falta.

Era cuestión de ser justos.

Al menos, hasta que Leah se estableciera.

Rennie habló:

-Leah, puedes quedarte en casa con nosotros por un tiempo...-Rennie habló dubitativa.

-No quiero ser una molestia....-Empezó Leah

-De verdad, no habrá problema...-Jacob argumentó pero Leah la cortó de plano.

-Entonces, de acuerdo.-Con felicidad Leah sonrió y cogió a ambos, cada uno por un brazo.

-Ya vereis lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar.

Mirandose a los ojos. Rennie y Jake comprendieron que eso sonaba más a mal augurio que a promesa.


	27. Chapter 27

27. Invitada

La casita Xono estaba al pie de una gran colina a las afueras de la reserva. Rennie era una decoradora nata y eso se notaba en las reluciente fachada y las pinturas vistosas de las ventanas. Además, ella había plantado flores y frutas bordeadas por una cerca de madera y púas. Sí la casita Xono era todo un hogar.

Al menos, hasta hacía una semana.

Rennie hundía las manos en la tierra de su adorable jardín, mientras recordaba a su feroz invitada.

Leah era una arma de destrucción masiva. Se alimentaba con una voracidad que obligaba a ir al mercado cuatro veces por semana. Era descuidada y no tenía problemas con la desnudez, propia o ajena. Por no hablar que Jacob la llamara su "Beta".

Al pensarlo Leah rompió el pequeño rastrillo que estaba utilizando por la mitad.

Ambos eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Era obvio que compartían un tiempo de pasado en el que ella estaba excluida. Asuntos como la rabia de un tal "Paul" o las citas pasadas de un "Quil" desembocaban en chistes y risas.

Lo peor era que solían irse a patrullar para mantener a raya a los chupasangres. Y podían comunicarse mentalmente. Que otra mujer tuviera acceso a los más íntimos pensamientos de su marido la ponía enferma de rabia.

Y la rabia no es buena consejera cuando alguien trata de transplantar tomates. Los pobres brotes parecían haber sufrido un terremoto.

Aún más frustada decidió dejar la jardinería para otro día.

Se levantó lentamente, debido a su adorable estómago hinchado. Estaba de unos cuatro meses, vomitaba casi todos los días y se emocionaba por todo. Debido a eso, hacía tiempo que la tocaba.

Así que no era de extrañar que Jake buscara compañías más atractivas, como una loba ágil y delgada de piel perfecta y bronceada.

Entró en su casa y fue directa al cuarto de baño. Pensaba lavarse las manos pero el sudor hacía que la camiseta se le pegara al cuerpo marcando sus curvas acrecentadas, así que resolvió darse un ducha.

Desnuda en la ducha dejó que el corriera por sus doloridos músculos olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones.

Oyó cómo la puerta se abría y Jake entraba. Venía del trabajo y necesitaba urgentemente un baño. La grasa de coches se adería a sus brazos y a su frente.

-Hola-Dijo él-Maldito Cadillac del 76, el motor estaba tan oxidado que parece que vengo de un vertedero.

Ella asintió dándose prisa para abandonar la ducha. Se puso de espaldas a él. No se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo y dudaba que los cambios agradaran a su marido.

-Ya salgo-Comentó ella.

Jake contempló la silueta hermosa de su cuerpo y pensó que la patrulla podía esperar.

Se desnudó velozmente y entró con ella en la pequeña ducha. Ella pegó un brinco y resbaló. Él la cogió en brazos evitando que cayera.

Ella lo miró y se ruborizó, apartando la mirada y esperando que él la soltara. Estaba mortificada, no sólo había perdido su atractivo si no que también era torpe. Él por su parte era aún más atractivo de lo que recordaba. Sus potentes músculos eran la envidia de cualquier modelo. Sus rasgos masculinos nativo-americanos le daban la rudeza y anunciaban al animal macho que era.

Jacob se sentía demasiado cómodo para soltarla. La piel era cálida y suave bajo sus manos. Los contornos del embarazo habían potenciado su belleza. Los pechos eran mucho más grandes y las aureolas eran más oscuras. El estómago era redondo como un pequeño balón de basket. Sus labios eran más carnosos y absolutamente húmedos por la ducha.

El saber que su hijo era la causante de todos esos cambios. Fue el detonante final. Se excitó muchísimo. Quería hundirse en ella enseguida.

El cambio de su cuerpo asombró a ella.

-¿De verdad me deseas?-Preguntó.

-Acaso lo dudas-El negó poniendo los ojos en blanco. La besó con rotundidad y en pocos segundos se estaban acariciando íntimamente.

Él le chupó los pezones mientras que ella acariciaba codiciosa su miembro. El tormento fue demasiado y apoyándola contra la pared la alzó y la penetró. Ambos aullaron.

-Bravo Jake-la voz divertida de Leah se mezcló en el ambiente y cortó la pasión.-Demuestra lo que vales pero date prisa que tenemos que patrullar.-la voz se volvió más seria- El rastro de chupasangre es cada vez más fuerte.

Gruñendo por la insastisfacción Jake se separó de Rennie. Con cara de furia se vistió y se despidió de ella con un beso rápido.

Dolida tanto físicamente como mentalmente Rennie terminó sola su ducha. Se puso un par de vaqueros y una blusa y salió hacia su habitación. Entró en su dormitorio y se puso a secarse el pelo.

No entendía como su marido la dejaba para irse con Leah para buscar fantasmas. No podía concebirlo. Pero era así. Al parecer sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado y tonta de ella aún seguía igual de enamorada.

No quería sentir auto-compasión, pero era lo única que podía sentir en ese momento.

Tan concentrada estaba que no fue consciente de los dos vampiros que acaban de entrar en su hogar hasta que escuchó unos pasos.

Con terror fue a enfrentar a los invasores. Llevaba un atizador en las manos.

Sus ojos se dilataron cuando los vio.

Su mejor amigo y su padre biológico le sonrieron tímidamente.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Deprisa

Rennie oía el suave sonido de las manijas del reloj. Era asombrosamente ruidoso. Tan ruidoso que llenaba toda la estancia.

Parados enfrente de su casa. Snyke y Carlisle seguían espectantes.

Ella no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para hablar. Esperaban en vano.

Snyke fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

-No sabes lo contento que estoy de que por fin te hayamos encontrado.-Cogió aire y se pasó una mano por el pelo. La mano temblaba- Condenado lobito, sabe esconderse.-Sonrió con ternura lo que demostraba que la crítica no lo era tal.

Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza. Rennie decidió entrar en la conversación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué os trae por aquí?-Su voz sonaba forzada como si le costará esfuerzo pasar por la laringe-Afortunadamente no necesito nada. Yo... soy feliz.

Hubo unos segundos más de incómodo silencio.

-No hay nada que me alegre más que mi hija sea feliz-La voz de Carlisle sonaba emocionada, sus apuestas facciones se curvaban en un gesto que de ser humano tendría lágrimas-Pero eso no hace que me preocupe menos por ti.

Rennie no lo miraba a la cara, si no a un punto lejano.

-¿Remordimientos?-Dijo ella-Un poco tardíos...

-Eso es culpa mía, Calabaza-Intervino Snyke. Su voz sonaba potente como si el pensamiento le quemara por dentro y necesitara sacarlo afuera.-Creía que me ponía en contacto con él pero no era así. Todo se complicó y lo malinterpreté... Yo...

Ella seguía mirando a la lejanía.

-Ahora mismo no estoy en mi mejor momento-Comentó ella-Pero creo que saldré adelante.

-Te queremos-Carlisle fue directo. Conciso-Sólo nos preocupa tu bienestar. Snyke enloqueció cuando te vio en compañías que creía no era adecuadas y yo... nunca-su voz ganó volumen y se volvió franca, incisiva. La voz de un líder-óyeme bien Rennie, nunca supe que existías. De haberlo sabido te habría llevado conmigo.

-Bueno-dijo ella mirando a Carlisle por primera vez-Eso es algo que jamás sabremos.

-Lo sabremos-Dijo Snyke, pero no la miraba a ella sino a la derecha, a la ventana que estaba medio-abierta y por donde entraba la brisa.-Haz las maletas Calabaza los Volturi se aproximan.

Aquello la congeló y ella también olió. El olor era inconfundible.

Sus pensamientos fueron hacia Jake que estaba en el bosque. Los Volturi podrían acabar con cualquiera. Sin pensar más, corrió hacia la puerta decidida a avisarle... y a protegerle.

No importaba si estaban pasando una crisis o si él la engañaba o no la quería... Ella debía avisarle, ella necesitaba protegerlo.

Carlisle cortó su retirada.

-Suéltame-Se removió furiosa-Tengo que darle la noticia a Jake. Tengo que ponerle sobre aviso.

-Rennie es demasiado peligroso.-Carlisle sonó conciliador. No funcionó.

-No me importa. No dejaré que nada malo le ocurra... Yo... no lo entiendes Papá... Yo lo amo.

En su preocupación ella no fue consciente de la palabra pero Carlisle si. Sin embargo, no iba a ablandarse. Su hija estaba en peligro y había mejores formas de poner en aviso a Jacob Black.

-Piensa en el bebé.

Aquello funcionó como por ensalmo. Rennie se detuvo.

Snyke no tardó en dirigir.

-Déjale una nota en vuestro dormitorio. Utiliza algo que sólo tú y él conozcáis. Pero date prisa no tenemos tiempo.

Con presteza se dirigió al dormitorio. Cogió una nota de papel y compuso el mensaje. Tardó más de lo necesario porque lo escribió en la única lengua que sabían los Volturi desconocían.

Con la firma en lengua chimaku, la nota fue dejada sobre el aparador.

Rennie huyó momentos después con sus protectores hacia un nuevo refugio lejos de la amenaza de los Volturi y de su hogar.


	29. Chapter 29

éfono

El sedán rojo de Carlisle pasaba por un camino abandonado del desierto. La brillante luz del sol no se filtraba por los cristales tintados, pero los ocupantes del vehículo podían ver el exterior con claridad.

Rennie no sabía donde estaba.

Había pasado menos de un día desde su huida precipitada desde el poblado Makah. En condiciones normales, nunca se hubiera alejado de su hogar por más Volturi que viniesen y menos sin avisar a su Jake. Su mirada se posó en su vientre hinchado.

Definitivamente éstas no eran condiciones normales.

Parecía como si Snyke, desde el asiento de conductor y Carlisle, desde el asiento de copiloto hubieran cambiado los papeles. Snyke se mantenía silencioso, atendiendo a la carretera y a las indicaciones.

Carlisle no paraba de hablar. El vampiro estaba eufórico por su compañía y la sometió a un pequeño interrogatorio donde intercalaba historietas sobre el Clan Cullen.

Según su padre, todos estarían contentos de tenerla en casa y segura.

Pero ella no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

La tensión en ambos era palpable. Sus miradas furtidas y las sonrisas forzadas demostraban que algo se cocía. Los Volturi no eran fáciles de ignorar.

De pronto, el teléfono plateado de Carlisle comenzó a sonar con una melodía clásica. Él lo ignoró.

Rennie no podía respirar... ¿y si algo le había pasado a Jake? ¿Y si él no encontraba su nota y empezaba a buscarla desesperado?

-Carlisle, déjame tu teléfono.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Necesito hablar con Jake. Lo llamaré a su móvil.

-Nadie nos garantiza que los Volturi no hayan pinchado esa línea.-Intentó disuadirla.

-Entonces será mejor que te deshagas pronto de él o todos los Cullen estarán en el punto de mira.-Se enfureció, luego respiró y le dió un nuevo enfoque al asunto- Hay muchas posibilidades que los Volturis destruyan la nota aunque no sepan lo que contiene. Si hablo con él, podré avisarle y no pondré a nadie en peligro.-Ambos la miraron suspicaces-Vamos, papá, tienes dinero para comprarte otro.

Ella sabía jugar sus cartas. Carlisle no se le podía resistir cuando lo llamaba así.

Con presteza, le dio el pequeño aparato y ella frenética llamó al número.

Dieron dos tonos y alguien colgó.

Rennie no se iba a dar por vencida. Volvió a llamar.

Apenas dio un tono y volvieron a colgar.

Furiosa y preocupaba por el hombre que amaba, decidió mandar un mensaje de texto.

-Spro k sts ok, pls rsponde.

Tras el mensaje se acomodó más en su asiento trasero y empezó a mirar el paisaje, tan parecido, que era prácticamente idéntico. Eso la puso peor. Pasaron dos horas.

De pronto el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Ella abrió el aparato y una voz muy enfadada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Doc? Estaba a vida a muerte con los Volturi y tu tocándome las pelotas.-La voz de un irritado Jacob Black la emocionó hasta tal punto que se quedó sin palabras- Si me disculpas estoy intentando salvar lo poco que queda de mi casa, pues la escoria chupasangre le ha prendido fuego.-Era obvio que iba a colgar así que ella reaccionó.

-Jake, soy yo.-Rennie chilló y Snyke soltó el volante en el impulso de taparse las orejas. Gracias a Dios, Carlisle tenía reflejos de vampiro, si no se habrían empotrado contra un raquitico cactus.

-Rennie, cariño... ¿qué haces con Carlisle?-La voz perdió fuerza y se convirtió en un susurro.

-Ellos venían de visita cuando notamos la presencia de los Volturi y no me dejaron ninguna opción. Tuve que seguirles... yo lo siento... debería...

-¿Estás bien?-Ahora Jake sonaba como el alfa que era.

-Sí, un poco asustada y preocupada.

-Vale, cariño pásame con Carlisle.

Obedeciendo ella le pasó el teléfono a Carlisle.

No hubo riña, ni gruñido. Con sus cualidades sobrehumanas ella escuchó la delicada voz de Jake. Sonaba muy agradecido. Carlisle insistía que haría cualquier cosa por su hija y que ahora mismo estaban de camino al refugio de los Cullen.

También le dijo que no podían hablar más y que habría que destruir el teléfono.

Jacob estuvo de acuerdo. Sólo quería despedirse de Rennie.

Ella sabía que el momento había llegado. Pero eso no evitaba que gruesas lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos.

-Cariño-La voz era cariñosa-prométeme que te vas a cuidar. Que vas a hacer caso a Doc en todo lo que te diga... Nada de jardinería, ni de objetos pesados.-Tomó aliento y supo que él también lloraba-Sé que últimamente parece que sólo me interesaban las cosas de la manada... pero no te equivoques tu siempre serás mi prioridad.

Ella no pudo contestar sólo sollozar.

-Ey no llores, mi amor-él no se aplicaba el ejemplo pues también lo hacía-volveré a ti. Escúchame bien. No hay poder en este mundo que mi aleje de ti.

"Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá."-Estas últimas palabras las dijo en lengua Chinaku y una recuerdo dorado se apoderó de ella. Ésos habían sido sus votos nupciales. Ella sabía lo que seguía.

-"Siempre Jake. Siempre."


	30. Chapter 30

30. Bella

Después de hablar con Jake, Rennie cayó agotada. Durante días, horas, había aguantado una gran tensión emocional que la había dejado sin fuerzas.

Carlisle la observaba con gesto preocupado desde el espejo retrovisor.

Esta vez, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Afortunadamente, habían podido escapar todos de los Volturis pero existía la pequeña probabilidad de que los siguieran hasta allí.

Sin dudarlo se soltó el cinturón y con un movimiento ágil, se giró y cogió el móvil que descansa en el regazo de su hija dormida.

Lo aplastó con sus potentes manos hasta reducirlo a polvo.

Sacó otro teléfono de prepago que había adquirido recientemente y llamó al también nuevo teléfono de Alice.

-Soy Carlisle. Vamos de camino. Calculo que en dos horas habremos llevado. ¿Has comprado todo lo que te pedí?

-Si, sabes que adoro ir de shopping.-La voz cantarina de Alice se mezclaba con el sonido del motor de su Porsche- llegaré a casa en veinte minutos y empezaré con los preparativos para recibirla. Le he comprado la ropa en tonos melocotón y verde, no sabía con seguridad que color sería el más adecuado. ¿Qué color lleva ahora?

Carlisle sonrió. Ni la crisis más voraz podría con la moda-fashion de Alice.

-Lleva una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros.

-¿Oscuros? Negros, negro azulado, verde potente... Uff Hombres, ni que fueráis daltónicos.

Tras despedirse de Alice, el coche aceleró y el tiempo pasó volando.

Rennie empezaba a despertarse al notar el cambio de velocidad. El coche estaba parando.

Miró la ventana y comprobó que el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente. Estaban en un camino escarpado de montaña, rodeado por un circuito de cuevas. Aún era de día, pero las sombras que formaban las piedras hacía que se perdiera luminosidad.

Tras unos instantes, el coche paró finalmente hasta situarse en un pequeño recodo.

A lo lejos se observaron una serie de figuras. Una de ellas, se acercó corriendo.

Era Esme.

Llegó justo en el momento en que Rennie salía y apoyaba los pies en la pegajosa y resbalosa superficie.

El rostro de la mujer mostraba una calidez que le recordó a Tía Josie. Se conocían de antes, del día en que habían dejado la casa, pero ahora el conocimiento de la verdadera identidad de Rennie flotaba entre ellas.

Los ojos de Esme se mostraban suplicantes, pedían perdón por no haber acudido a la llamada cuando Snyke se puso en contacto.

Rennie no quería pronunciarse. Todavía estaba asimilando las cosas en su vida. Lo mejor sería una relación cordial.

Sonrió a Esme y ésta se emocionó porque comprendió que ella no sería un obstáculo en la batalla por la confianza de su nueva hija.

Poco a poco los miembros de la familia se fueron acercando.

Jasper, era el más reservado pero se mostró muy amigable con ella. Y le lanzó ondas de serenidad que ella agradeció con una sonrisa. Alice quiso arrollarla con un abrazo que Snyke paró por muy poco. Emmett fue el siguiente. Resultó ser toda una revelación. Rennie esperaba un hombretón gruñón, pues no lo conocía, y se encontró a un diablo encantador y bromista que le recordaba a otro bromista que quería con toda su alma.

Había cuatro más, pero estaban más alejados, en las sombras. Tres sombras adultas y una de estatura mediana. Rennie sintió que para ellos su llegada no era algo que les gustara.

Emmett quiso quitar hierro al asunto, llamó con el nombre "Rosalie" y una rubia espectacular emergió. Fue directa a ella y le dedicó un saludo seco que desagradó a Esme. Arrugaba la nariz y mostró su disgusto por el olor... Pero sus ojos se dilataron al observar su hinchado vientre.

Rennie se enfureció por su descaro y la miró con la misma altivez.

-Mamá, papá. Ella es como yo. Quiero conocerla.-La voz de un niño irrumpió en la estancia.

Hubo un pesado silencio y susurros alejados que ella podía escuchar con claridad.

-Espera, hijo. No sabemos si es de fiar. No olvides que estuvo con los Volturi. No queremos llamar su atención.-La voz de un hombre joven se unió a la del pequeño.

-¿No puedes leerle el pensamiento?-La voz de una mujer terminó con el cuadro de las figuras.

Eran los miembros que faltaban. Edward, Bella y su hijo EJ. El pequeño era mestizo como ella.

El niño volvió a quejarse con un lamento que Rennie conocía de sobra. Se sentía igual de diferente que ella. Con los cambios rápidos y la incertidumbre continua. Sus protectores padres estaban ahogándolo.

-Sólo a un nivel superficial. Nada importante. Cosas cotidianas. Comprar leche, lavar la ropa... nada de sustancia.

-No lo necesitas-Rennie se había cansado de la cháchara. El niño no tendría que tener tanta ansiedad-Soy Rennie Black.-Avanzó hacia ellos.-Mestiza y pequeño EJ encantada de conocerte. Ricura no eres único.-añadió. En la oscuridad vio como el rostro del pequeño parecía iluminarse.

Los dos vampiros se quedaron sorprendidos. Ella sonrió. Creían que nadie les escuchaba.

-Verás EJ.-Esa explicación iba destinada para todos- Los mestizos tenemos los sentidos igual de desarrollados que los vampiros. Sólo un poco menos de fuerza y un control total de nuestra alimentación. Eso hace que los comentarios a escondidas-ahora miró a los maleducados padres-no sean efectivos.

-Vaya-confesó el padre de EJ lanzándole una sonrisa tímida-esto es un poco incómodo.

Rennie sonrió.

-Puedo comprender la preocupación de unos padres.-Con gesto ausente se acarició el vientre.

-¿Has dicho Rennie Black?-La voz de Bella sonaba sorpendida y un poco estrangulada. Una sonrisa débil curvó sus labios.-¿Te has casado con Billy?-Volvió a sonreír-¿Eres la nueva madrastra de Jacob? Supongo que estará como loco con el nuevo hermano-Miró apreciativamente al vientre de Rennie.

Rennie se quedó muda. ¿Cómo...? Ella creía que Jacob era su nuevo ahijado.

Edward miró hacia otro lado. Para no perturbarla había obviado cierta información de cuando era humana.

-Me he casado con Jake. El hijo es de Jake.

Bella la miró como a un marciano y empezó a reírse.

-Por dios... Jake va al instituto, nunca en la vida se casaría con una treintañera. Qué buena tu broma...

Rennie se quedó atónita. Al instituto.... Jake nunca le había dicho su edad, pero ella supuso que tendría unos treinta. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre en todo su esplendor...

Entonces hizo algo natural en una embarazada. Se desmayó.


	31. Chapter 31

31. León

Las voces parecían de muy lejos.

-¿Cuánto se despertará?

-No la puedo ver pero creo que en 10 segundos. Lo mejor será dejarla sola.

Rennie no podía poner nombres a los sonidos, sonaban conocidos pero poco familiares, mientras que se alejaban de su lado.

-Alice, ¿no podrías ser más concreta?

-Creo que ya se está empezando a despertar. Pero que la impresión por las nuevas noticias le está afectando.

Ése era un pensamiento insidioso que se repetía en la mente de Rennie. Jacob era mucho más joven de lo que ella creía. Dios, no tendría ni 17 años. Recordaba con dolorosa claridad cuando él había celebrado su 32 cumpleaños en la reserva Makah. Mentiroso.

Si le había mentido en eso, ¿en qué más le había mentido? ¿acaso algo que le había dicho era verdad? ¿su amor hacia ella era otra mentira?

Al parecer el destino, quería mostrárselo más claramente.

Oía una suave conversación que se estaba dando en la otra habitación.

-¿Has acostado a EJ?-Una voz femenina demandó-Espero que duerma de un tirón, lleva varias noches despertándose sobresaltado.

-Está noche dormirá como un gato bien alimentado, mi amor.-El hombre hizo una pausa como si observara a su mujer-¿Quieres hablar de algo? ¿Qué estás pensando?

Ella rió, aunque su risa sonó tensa.

-Edward, si cada vez que me preguntas lo que pienso me dieran un dólar. Creo que sería casi tan rica como tú.

-Ya lo eres, señora Cullen.-Añadió con sorna-Mal que te pese.

-No creas, empiezo a pensar que todas las tonterías que dices que solía proclamar cuando era humana son cuentos que te inventas.-Su voz se volvió pensativa- ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría pegas a un mercedes o se molestaría por cumplir 18 años?-Es ridículo o mucho peor... ¿Cómo podría haber otro hombre para mí?-La voz sonaba mortificaba.

-Eras humana, los humanos...Ouch-gimió él-Bella no es necesario que me grites así desde tu mente.

-Creía que querías tener acceso a ella.-Respondió ella mordaz- Y lo haré cuando te comportes como un santurrón. Humana o no es algo que nunca me perdonaré no importa los decenios que pasen.

-Dios mío, ahora hablas igual como yo. ¿Qué será lo próximo componerme una nana?-Suspiró con un deje de humor en la voz- Emmett siempre decía que estaba demasiado pagado conmigo mismo. No me digas que tengo que darle la razón.

-Ahora eres tú, el que se comporta como yo-Ella rió se poderlo evitar-Mi sentido del humor es pésimo. Recuérdame que no haga más bromas.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Mi amor-La voz de ella se volvió más íntima, acariciante, suplicante-No me protejas más. Dímelo. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué pasó con Jacob Black?

Los sentidos de Rennie se agudizaron al oír ese nombre.

-Es el pasado, ya no importa.

-¿Por qué tengo esos pensamientos tan raros cuando oigo su nombre? Estoy confundida Edward, muy confundida. No pueden ser reales. No pueden serlo. No son mis sentimientos.

-Pero lo fueron-La voz de Edward sonó derrotada pero con un toque de ira-Sabes que rompí contigo y me fuí poco después de tu 18 cumpleaños.

-Nos reconciliamos.-Dijo ella-Acepté casarme contigo.-Se podía adivinar una sonrisa.

-No fue tan sencillo. Querías transformarte y no querías perder tiempo. El matrimonio te daba repulsa.

-No puede ser-La voz de ella sonaba desconcertada-Soy muy feliz contigo y me volvería a casar sin pensarlo un segundo.

-Ahora sí. Porque ahora de verdad eres mi pareja. Esta parte de tí, lo que serías en el futuro es lo que me enamoró. Pero cuando eras humana... no lo tenías tan claro.-La voz sonó cada vez más controlada, como si se esforzara por sacarlo a la luz.- En mi ausencia, Jacob y tu os hicisteis amigos y poco a poco fuisteis estrechando lazos.

Cogió aire y empezó a hablar más deprisa.

-Yo volví y me perdonaste pero las cosas no nos iban bien. Había un muro en nuestra pareja. Te asegurabas en avanzar en nuestra relación, nos prometimos, pero no cortabas los vínculos con Jacob, a pesar de que era contrario a los míos y de seguro habría un enfrentamiento.

-No pude ser tan estúpida.-La voz de ella sonaba disgustada.-No puse a todo el mundo en peligro.

-Todo sucedió muy deprisa y eras muy joven. Viendólo desde esta perspectiva creo que lógicamente estabas dolida conmigo y te buscaste un sustituto. Eras muy dependiente y Jacob parecía rellenar los huecos. Además, después de ver, cómo los Volturi devoraban a humanos, fuistes realmente consciente de lo que significaba esta vida.

-¿Esta vida?-Preguntó ella, haciéndose un eco- ¿Pero porqué lo enrrollé todo tanto? Yo te amaba ya. Lo demás no tenía sentido.

-Lo tenía. Jacob supo jugar sus cartas. Estaba decidido a conquistarte y consiguió que admitieras tu dudas. Él te quería y tu a tu manera también.

Fue como un golpe de camión en el corazón de Rennie. Ella estúpidamente había pensado que Bella fue solo una buena amiga.

-No-La voz rotunda de Bella se oyó claramente-Yo te amo, jamás podría desear a otro. Me repugna.

-Os besásteis en el claro-Bella se quedó sin aire-Le confesaste a pleno pulmón que también le querías.-Se oyó un fuerte golpe, algo arrojado contra la pared-Bella, estabas confundida, yo lo sabía, tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo pude? Oh Dios-Sonaba como si alguien la estrangulara-Y tú soportaste esa humillación y ya me había comprometido.-Bella sonaba histérica.-¿Cómo me pudiste perdonar?

-Te odié. Pero no podía dejar de amarte así que me lo tragué y el tiempo me mostró la verdad. Ahora corazón, pude llegar a mi compañera. A mi igual. Tú y nuestro hijo me hacéis muy feliz.

-¿Qué fue de Jacob?

-Admito que no me supe portar bien. Cuando me elegiste le mandé una invitación para nuestra boda. Tenía el corazón roto pero aquello acabó por destruirlo y huyó decidido a no ser nunca más humano. Los Volturi lo atraparon entonces hasta que huyó y volvió a la mansión con la hija de Carlisle. Le debo una disculpa.

Lo que Edward no sospechaba, es que le debía una disculpa a alguien más. Sus sinceras palabras le acababan de romper el corazón a una pequeña mujer.

Rennie lloraba desconsalada al saber la verdad del corazón de Jake. Ella había sido su segunda opción tras el rechazo de Bella.

Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá. En sus votos también había mentido.


	32. Chapter 32

32. Cambios

Parecía que nada hubiera cambiado. Su vieja habitación estaba prácticamente igual.

Desde la puerta, Jacob observaba el lugar con una mezcla de familiaridad y apatía, de alegría y desconfianza. Ese pequeño cuarto había sido su santuario.

Con apenas quince metros cuadrados, un armario ropero, un miniescritorio, una silla plegable y una cama con colcha blanca.

Las paredes eran otra cosa. Recubiertas de pósters de coches y recortes de revistas. Un panel de cartulina de color azul con su horario de instituto y fotos. Muchas fotos.

Quil, Embry y Jacob en el garaje mientras arreglaban el carburador de un viejo Toyota gris. Quil tendría que heredar ese cacharro, pero lo haría con entusiasmo. La libertad de viajar era un milagro para el grupo de amigos. Algo excitante en el tedio natural de una reserva.

Miró al joven de la foto. Con su sonrisa y su coleta enseñando dientes blancos mientras posaba con las manos alrededor de la cabeza de Quil. Un Quil que se mataba con las pesas viejas del colegio para lucir unos pocos abdominales. Quil, el seductor del grupo que tuvo problemas con un chico mayor por pedirle salir a la novia de éste. Y Embry. Con su cuerpo delgado como un fideo y su sonrisa callada y pícara.

Los atuendos eran recientes. La foto apenas tendría un par de años. Se había tomado un poco antes de que las cosas se volvieran poco a poco más extrañas. Cada uno de los chicos había dejado el trío para unirse a Sam Uley. Un viaje sin retorno.

Otro recuerdo asaltó la mente de Jake. Mal herido con Bella en la habitación. Despidiéndose. Conociendo la decisión que en aquel momento rompió sus ilusiones.

Ella se había ido llorando. Edward la habría consolado tan bien que la boda pasó a ser algo firme.

Aquella noche. Jacob maldijo al mundo. "Si las cosas fuese como tenían que ser..." Él creía que sin lobos, ni vampiros. En el mundo razonable en el que había vivido durante casi 17 años. Bella y él hubieran tenido el final típico. El noviazgo típico.

Lo suyo habría durado. Sus caracteres eran muy parecidos. Bella era hermosa. Todo saldría perfectamente.

En la oscuridad de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y rió. Quiso reírse de la ingenuidad de aquel joven. El pequeño Jake había tenido complejo de héroe. De salvar a Mina del poderoso Drácula. Pero no se puede salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado.

Ahora lo comprendía.

La posibilidad de que "Si las cosas fuesen como tenían que ser..." le daba escalofríos. Sin lobos, sin vampiros, sin mestizos...

La parte de los vampiros le parecía muy bien. Muchas vidas humanas no correrían peligro.

La parte de los lobos sería aceptable. Perdería sus capacidades sobrenaturales, pero por otro lado su mente estaría cerrada a los chismes de manada o a las órdenes de Sam.

La parte de los mestizos era insoportable. Sin los mestizos, no habría una mestiza en particular y él no quería vivir un mundo sin su esposa o sin su futuro hijo.

La añoranza era como ácido en sus venas. Sólo hacía dos días que no la veía y ya estaba con un dolor sordo en el pecho. Entendía perfectamente que Bella tuviera que abrazarse para no romperse cuando cortó con Edward, el se sentía exactamente igual.

Sólo él saber que ella estaba segura le permitía centrarse en su vida y continuar con sus planes. Aunque ella siempre estaba en su organismo. Pensaba en su olor o en su voz, o en el azul de los ojos de ella, el azul más bonito de su mundo. Era una compañía silenciosa que le permitía superar su ausencia.

Los Vulturi había arrasado la casita Xono. La habían quemado hasta los cimientos. Por suerte había podido recuperar dos posesiones de incalculable valor. Su foto de boda y el cuaderno de dibujos de Rennie.

Leah se había despedido de él. No podía volver a la Push. Billy la había amenazado de muerte. Su padre se había vuelto un viejo beligerante.

No supo a que atenerse cuando se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia la reserva. No sabía como sería recibido.

Lo recibieron tensos. Pero no hubo violencia. Guardaban una extraña distancia con él. Sólo hubo tres excepciones: Embry y Quil que lo abrazaron y se alegraron de su vuelta, Seth Clearwater que lo saludó con su bondad habitual y Billy que lloró al ver que estaba vivo.

Ver que el gran jefe lloraba como una magdalena, afectó a Jacob y le recordó la pésima salud de su padre. Supo que no podría dejarlo.

Sue y Sam eran todo lo contrario. Era obvio que su vuelta no les hacía ninguna gracia y no eran contricantes de fiar. Con los meses pasados, Jake supo que tendrían problemas.

Entonces había tomado la decisión. Se quedarían y afrontaría todo lo venidero hasta que la reserva fue un lugar seguro bajo su control. Entonces iría a por Rennie y se establecerían allí. La vida en la Push podía ser tan tranquila como en la reserva Makah.

Los cambios eran inminentes. Los Volturis estaban enfurecidos con los lobos. El hecho de que él y Leah vencieran a 10 miembros de la guardia había sido un golpe en su orgullo. Quería exterminarlos.

El sentimiento era mutuo. Los lobos disfrutarían eliminando a la peste vampírica que tanto daño había hecho a la humanidad. Que tanto daño había hecho a su esposa.

El anhelo se volvió doloroso. Con cuidado sacó sus posesiones de un trozo de sábana sucia que le había servido de mochila. Primero fue el cuaderno de dibujo.

A Rennie le encantaba dibujar la naturaleza. Solía anotar datos de plantas y animales y dibujarlos. Tocar la elegante caligrafía ya era un mínimo consuelo. Pasó un par de hojas y sonrió con el dibujo de si mismo. Estaba lógicamente, en su yo lobuno, aunque miraba al expectador con ojos de cachorrillo enamorado. La estaba mirando a ella.

Decidió colgar el cuaderno en su cartulina azul. Quitó las fotografías antiguas. Eran de un tiempo muy lejano. Para el mundo sólo habían pasado dos años pero para él había pasado casi veinte.

Su yo real era el de un hombre casado, futuro padre de familia que se ganaba el sustento con el sudor de su frente. Nada que ver con el joven impetuoso y malcriado que era capaz de dejar a su padre enfermo porque una chica rechazaba sus pretensiones.

Por ese motivo, en su cumpleaños había dicho que cumplía 32 y no 17. Ésa era su edad mental. Había salido ganando. Rennie le dió 32 besos que desembocaron en una noche de pasión sin limites que lo había dejado agotado.

Ojalá estuviera ahora así. La modorra, la tranquilidad y el placer de disfrutar de la cercanía de Rennie cuando terminaban de hacer el amor. Con los miembros aún unidos y el cuerpo todavía estremecido, lleno de deliciosos escalofríos. Dándose pequeños y lentos besos.

El dolor del anhelo volvió y atacó con fuerza. Jake era fuerte pero el dolor lo atravesaba como una lanza. Sacó la resta de sus posesiones y las puso en su lugar.

Cogió su alianza y se la colocó en el tercer dedo de su mano derecha. Era la típica alianza india. El hilo rojo se tejía junto con un mechón negro de él y un mechón rubio de ella. Del hilo original trenzado salieron las dos alianzas que ambos llevaban y que él sólo se quitaba para transformarse. No quería que en descuido se le rompiera.

Finalmente sacó su foto de boda. No era nada especial. El marco era de un color marrón sencillo que había comprado en un tienda de bricolaje cercana a donde compraban los suministros para el taller. La foto la había sacado un vecino de la reserva Makah con su cámara digital y la había imprimido con su impresora de uso personal.

En dicha foto ambos estaban abrazados y sonreían felices al objetivo. Vestían los trajes típicos de la reserva. Rennie lucía trenzado su hermoso cabello rubio y dos plumas rojas en dicho peinado, indicaban su condición de novia. Jake también llevaba plumas en la cabeza pero de color blanco que sobresalían de una corona y pintadas en su cara dos franjas rojas que indicaban que era el flamante novio.

Jacob acarició con un dedo a la Rennie de la fotografía y luego le dió un pequeño beso.

Siguiendo su tradición, cogió dos velas del segundo cajón y las encendió alrededor de la foto que puso sobre su escritorio.. Siempre que hacían el amor, encendían antes las velas que rodeaban la fotografía que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Estaban venerando su amor.

Jacob miró fijamente la imagen y repitió sus votos de amor junto con una promesa.

-Pronto, mi amor-Dijo en voz alta y en lengua chimaku-Pronto estaremos juntos.


	33. Chapter 33

33. Una más

Sentada en el pequeño arroyo formado por cuevas, Rennie Cullen-Black dibujaba el paisaje en carboncillo, en su nuevo cuaderno.

Le encantaba dibujar, plasmar en papel lo que pasaba por su mente. Era un ejercicio relajante. Le había servido como válvula de escape en sus duros años de infancia en Italia. Estaba acostumbrada a dibujar sin goma de borrar. Ahora podía disponer de ellas sin problemas, pues su padre le daba todo aquello que necesitara, pero ella no quería.

El saber que no podía corregirlo hacía que se tomara más tiempo y cuidado en el dibujo.

Se fijó en los aristas de la piedra y empezó con la forma triangular. Últimamente sólo dibujaba rocas o formas geométricas. Rectas, fáciles. En las que no cabía la posibilidad de que su mente o su anhelo le jugaran malas pasadas. En las que no acabaría por transformar un tejón en un lobo.

Un lobo de pelaje chocolate. Su tranquilidad se fue al traste. Rompió el lápiz.

Estaba furiosa. El dolor y el estupor habían durado unos días. Ahora quería venganza.

Mentirle a Jake, decirle que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Que sólo había sido sexo. Eso haría en el mismo momento en que lo viera. Pedirle el divorcio.

Perro rastrero. Pensó enfadada. "Cumplo 32 cariño" le había dicho. Crack. Rennie terminó rompiendo una roca.

En su mente, estaba imaginando cómo Jake entraba en las cuevas. Con su musculoso torso al descubierto. Llevando sólo los minúsculos pantalones que marcaban un trasero de escándalo.

Ella lo derribaría. Lo patearía por falso. "Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá". Mentiroso, ella era una más.

Ella encima de él. Cómo en su sueño. La fantasía de su mente cambió. Desnudos. Amándolo con su cuerpo. Montándolo con fiereza hasta alcanzar un potentoso clímax.

No, no, no. Eso la ponía de peor humor. Jake podría ser el peor de los hombres, pero el engaño no había afectado a su deseo.

Lo deseaba con fiereza, hasta el punto del dolor. Sus sueños eran de tipo erótico y se despertaba con una ansia brutal. Su cuerpo era un aliado de su enemigo. Esa lujuria no era propia de una mujer embarazada.

Ella lo continuaba amando. Bastardo. Con furia y desconfianza pero amándolo con cada átomo de su ser.

No iba a perder el tiempo pensando en él se dijo, engañándose a si misma pues no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Decidida empezó las técnicas de relajación que Alice le había enseñado.

Vivir con los Cullen no era tan extraño como hubiera esperado. Su padre y Esme la adoraban y sus cuidados exagerados estaban cubriendo sus necesidades de niña.

Era como si todo el afecto atrasado, le fuera dado ahora en cantidades industriales. Por su parte no había ninguna queja.

El tema de sus "hermanastros" era más difícil. Había una clara barrera que impedía una relación fluida. Con las excepciones de la hiperactiva Alice, el tranquilo Jasper o el bromista Emmett. Se dijo a sí misma que todos necesitaban tiempo.

Bostezó. El bebé quería dormir y ella iba a hacerle caso. Ni siquiera se molestó en irse del arroyo. El suelo duro de la estancia hacia milagros en su espalda dolorida.

Encontró una postura cómoda y dormitó. Los sueños lobunos empezaron.

Lo olió. Madera y sándalo potente que acariciaba sus sentidos. Oyó sus pasos fluidos.

Siempre era igual. En su sueño, Jacob acudía a su cama y la besaba. Metía la lengua dentro de sus labios con la promesa de lo que vendría después. Sus pezones se ergían ansiosos de contacto que la boca de él les proporcionaba. Mientras que los dedos de él rebuscaban en su rizos secretos rozándo el pequeño centro de su placer.

Pero ella también era agresora. Sus manos posesivas recorrían la espalda, el amplio de él y sus dedos juguetones acariciaban su virilidad, cogiéndola y frotándola en el ritmo que sabía que lo enloquecía de placer.

Entonces él, emitiría un gruñida de puro satisfacción masculina y sin más ceremonias se fundirían en uno sólo, mientras oleadas de placer los consumían.

Pero esta vez su Jake-sueño se estaba acercando demasiado despacio. Ella frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. Frustrada, pues hasta en sueños, Jacob no hacía lo que ella quería.

Él estaba efectivamente a unos pasos de ella y sus ojos eran como chocolate fundido. Ojos de cachorrito que ella no podía resistir. Se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

-Ahora es un momento seguro. Hemos hecho prisionero a un miembro de la guardia Vulturi. Sabemos con seguridad que nos atacaran en una semana. ¿Cómo estás?

Rennie apenas escuchó. En su sueño Jake tenía un papel claro.

Se abalanzó sobre él. Él dudó una fracción de segundo y luego la pasión cruda se desató. Se besaron de una forma salvaje. Las lenguas se enredaron mientras que las manos recorrían frenéticas al otro. Las manos masculinos moldearon las turgentes formas de su pecho dejándola al borde del clímax.

Este sueño le producía unas sensaciones demasiado potentes como para ser irreal.

Jake había vuelto. Ella se quedó paralizada. Quería gritarle. Quería apartarse de su lado y decirle lo que pensaba de él. Quería el divorcio, maldita sea. Pero incapaz de resistirse.

La furia sólo añadió más fuego a su pasión. Se estaban consumiendo vivos.

Con un movimiento ultrarápido él se libró de los pantalones mientras le subía la falda y deslizaba las braguitas hacia las rodillas. Las bragas acabaron el arrollo cuando la levantó y empaló en su interior enérgicamente.

El mundo de ella se vino abajo. Ese placer provenía más allá del cuerpo. Provenía de lo más profundo de su alma. Lo amaba. Y aunque otros pensamientos la molestaran eso era lo único que ahora importaba. Cayó dormida en su brazos.

Jake también estaba agotado. La había echado de menos. No había otra para él. Ninguna le provocaba el ansia feroz en todos los aspectos. Del cuerpo, de la mente y del alma. Ella nunca sería una más.

Tapándola a ella y sin preocuparse por su propia desnudez, los tumbó a los dos y se dispuso a dormir. Las noticias podían esperar un día.

Apenas unos metros más allá. Bella y Emmett se recuperaron de la conmoción que habían sufrido. Venían al arroyo para limpiar tras la caza. Edward había ido con ellos pero se había retrasado pues tenía que atender a EJ.

Cuando empezaron a oír los gemidos pensaban que era una broma de Jasper. Había demasiada lujuría en el ambiente. Se equivocaron.

Ya sabía Bella lo que había sido de Jacob Black. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Como no. Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya con la parejita lobito.-Suspiró-De pie y sin desvestirla. Es lo máximo. Rennie se ha desmayado de placer.-Miró a Bella con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Arrepentida?-continuó burlándose- Ya sabes, Edward mucho piano, pero nada de nada-Se rió.

Bella aún con los ojos como platos ni siquiera respondió a su broma. Salió hacia su casa. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su Edward en el dormitorio. Ahora mismo.

Emmett también se fue pero hacia el garaje, mientras llamaba a Rosalie.

-Rosie, nena, nos han salido competidores. Tenemos que ir a ese arroyo.


	34. Chapter 34

34. Arroyo

Jake suspiró de placer. La tranquila agua del arroyo servía como nana en medio del conjunto oscuro de cuevas. Se movió y hundió su rostro todavía más en la cascada de pelo dorado de Rennie. No quería separarse. Era muy agradable sentirla cerca. Su corazón estaba muy vivo y su cuerpo la volvía a reclamar.

Durante la noche se había despertado en varias ocasiones, sólo para estrecharla más entre sus brazos o para darle delicados besos en el hombro, en el cuello o en la mejilla.

En ese instante ella empezó a despedezarse. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Vestida con su ropa de diario, Rennie volvió a la realidad y miró hacia el arroyo. Aún no quería afrontar lo que había sucedido. Se había abalanzado sobre Jake con un ansia más animal que humana. La pasión de su cuerpo, había anulado su furia por estar casada con un verdadero embustero. Cuando debería haber mostrado su carácter, había roto todos las reglas ansiando su toque, sus carícias. Y lo peor de todo, había sido completamente feliz.

Un objeto blanco flotaba en el inmaculado arroyo, dando tantas vueltas como la cabeza de Rennie. Jake se empezaba a impacientar. Rennie era parlanchina y cariñosa cuando se despertaba. Lo normal era que volvieran a hacer el amor lentamente. Sin duda el mejor despertador. Así que la giró y la besó en los labios mientras le daba los buenos días.

Ella gritó.

De un salto, se quitó a Jake de encima y fue hacia el arroyo. Sus braguitas blancas estaban empapadas... y a la vista de todo Cullen que pasara por allí sin previo aviso. Se puso blanca al pensar en la cara que pondría Carlisle o Esme si lo vieran. Las escondió en su escote. Aunque estuviera muy enfadada con su marido no iba a permitir que un padre protector lo hiciera picadillo. Eso sería ser demasiado cruel.

-¿Por qué gritas?- Le preguntó él.

Ella se giró y lo miró con ojos desafiantes que echaban chispas.

-¿Por qué mientes?-Ella contestó. Un nudo se creó en el estómago de él. Sabía que la pregunta evidentemente no tenía nada que ver con las braguitas, pero el instinto de supervivencia le indicó que se hiciera el tonto.

-Acabas de gritar.-Explicó él con la voz baja.

Rennie aún se enfureció más.

-¿Y qué si grito?-Ella alzó la voz-No hay Volturis cerca, tu mismo lo dijiste. Así que si quiero grito y vuelvo a gritar.

-Estás un poco susceptible hoy.-Él la intentó apaciguar-Es normal, las mujeres embarazadas tienden a no poder controlar sus emociones. Necesitas reposo y una infusión de Valeriana.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad y no enterarme de todo por terceras personas.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Los ojos de Jake se volvieron fríos. Ella apartó la mirada.

-O sea que confías más en terceras personas que en mí. Basta con que alguien diga algo que le parece y tú le creas.- Él hizo una mueca-Cariño tu confianza me abruma.

Esa mirada y su enfado fueron como sal en las heridas del corazón de Rennie.

Jake estaba muy enfadado. Seguro que la tonta de Rosalie le iba ido con cuentos a Rennie y ella se lo había creído. Le dolía que confiara tan poco en él.

-O sea que no huiste de tu casa porque Bella te rechazó.-Rennie levantó los ojos por donde corrían lágrimas silenciosas. Él se quedó petrificado. Ella no necesitó nada más. Pero por su orgullo continuó.

-O no asistes al instituto de la reserva con tus otros amigos de diecisiete años.-Ella lo miró con tristeza y con algo mucho peor... Decepción. Él sintió como un puñal se le clavaba en el corazón.

No pudo negarlo. No se puede mentir a la cara a una imprint. Quería salvarse y encontrar alguna explicación que quitara el dolor de esos hermosos ojos. Pero no la había. Su pasado era el que era y no podía cambiarlo. Sólo le quedaba su perdón.

-Rennie, no te puedas imaginar lo mucho que lo siento. -Intentó acercarse a ella. Ella retrocedió como si quisiera protegerse. Otra llamarada de dolor corrió por el cuerpo de él. Era su protector nunca su agresor.

-Eran diecisiete velas, no treinta y tres.-Ella lo presionó.

-Si...-Ya estaba dicho, la condena estaba ejecutada. Ella asintió. Se abrazó a si misma y miró hacia el fondo.

-¿Pero me quieres?-Su voz sonó bajita como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

-Más que a nada en este mundo.-La voz de él sonó fuerte y clara a pesar del disgusto que sentía por haberla herido.

-¿Bella?-

-Una soberana estupidez-El tono de voz era claro. La verdad incuestionable.

-Yo aún te quiero pero estoy resentida. Necesito tiempo.-En otras palabras, se alejaba de él para curarse las heridas. El comprenderlo no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Al instante se había ido.

Con rabia, más por si mismo que por nadie. Golpeó la pared de la cueva, haciendo que todo el complejo temblara.

Emmett apareció al instante gritando enfadado.

-¡Estás idiota o qué! Si esto se cae abajo ya nos podemos despedir de escapar de los Volturi.

Jake, de espaldas a él, lo enfrentó. No dijo nada. Era como si no lo viera. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas de dolor.

Por primera vez, en veinte años, Emmett se astuvo de hacer un comentario.


	35. Chapter 35

35. Emmett-Plan

-EmmyBoy me aburro-Rose miró a su grandullón marido como una niña pequeña con mohín incluido. El perro no me hace caso.

Efectivamente, Jake pasaba de las burlas de Rosalie. Hasta ese pequeño entretenimiento se había acabado. Realmente las cuevas parecían un funeral. Y no había televisión por cable.

Afortunadamente Snyke, chico para todo Benson, llegó al campo de entrenamiento. La batalla final estaba programada para dentro de cuatro días y Emmett no cabía en sí de entusiasmo.

Pronto acabaría el tedio.

Sin dudarlo, Emmett retó a Snyke a una pelea. El flaco vampiro mostró resistencia pero la batalla fue tan sencilla que Em acabó aún más amargado. Sólo había un candidato lo suficientemente bueno para la lucha y el perrito era un joven enfermo de amor que apenas miraba lo que su contrincante hacía.

Bueno, se dijo, siempre le quedaría Jasper. Como un abrigo viejo, las peleas con Jasper duraban ya sesenta años. La perspectiva le resultaba tan apetecible como la clase de matemáticas básicas del instintuto Forks o la bravuconadas de Mike "Machito" Newton. Ah... el pequeño Newton con su pose de muñequito bonito y su ropa ajustada. Ojalá pudiera hacerle una visita sería de lo más divertido.

Otro opción, era un buen amigo de Newton, su hermano Edward.

-No me apetece, Em.-Resonó la respuesta por el campo.-Y ése jamas ha sido amigo mío.

"No os disteis nunca una oportunidad"-Pensó Emmett.

-Se imaginaba a mi mujer como una dominatrix. Con cuero y latigo.

-¡Qué asco!- Respondió la aludida-No pienso saludarlo nunca más. Pobre Jess.

-Esa era peor-Desveló Emmett- Adivina Bella a quien ataba en sueños a su cama y cubría de chocolate. Te daré una pista. Está casado contigo.

En ese momento, un sarta de insultos hacia Jessica Stanley se oyeron en la lejanía. Bella quería ir a California para ajustar cuentas con "esa buscona". Edward tratada de tranquilizarla.

Ajeno a la situación y puntual como un reloj Jake entró en la sala de entrenamiento. Su aspecto era deplorable. Grandes ojeras cubrían sus párpados, el pelo estaba despeinado y la ropa que llevaba estaba toda arrugada. Como si no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Se despojo de forma mecánica de la ropa y se transformó en lobo. Ni siquiera adoptó una postura defensiva.

Si seguía así, los Vulturi lo harían picadillo.

Emmett amaba las peleas justas y nunca había querido herir a nadie. Tampoco era un matón. Sólo quería poner en su sitio a bobos como Newton o Stanley, pero sin violencia, sólo usando su picardía y sus "malas caras".

Iba a cambiar las reglas. Sabía que Rennie era la causa del conflicto. Un luchador podía ser invencible pero no era nada sin su corazón, sin el empuje que lo hacía enfrentarse con determinación a sus enemigos. Sin su alma.

Carlisle había viajado a la ciudad más próxima en busca de provisiones. Sólo Rennie estaba en el despacio que había designado como hospital o sala de curas.

El plan se formó en su mente y actuó con rapidez antes que Edward lo pudiera impedir.

Golpeó a Jake en las costillas, rompiéndole unas cuantas y le dió en la cabeza hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Ocurrió a velocidad vampírica.

Snyke fue el primero en acudir en ayuda de Jake. Edward y Bella le siguieron. Bella tuvo que apartarse mientras Snyke y Edward lo transladaban. Su hermano lector de mentes leyó su plan y rodando los ojos dijo en voz muy baja. "Qué estupidez Em. Ahora sólo falta que no pueda luchar con nosotros o que esté herido de verdad. Te juro que si es así yo mismo te voy a patear el culo hasta Florida, espera a que se entere Carlisle".

La cosa no acabó allí.

Alertaba por el barullo Rennie apareció y gritó como una alma en pena al ver a su marido cubierto de sangre. Ni Jasper que ya venía con sus ondas mágicas pudo calmarla.

Todos fueron a la sala de curas donde Rennie insistió en curarle. Sólo quedaron Emmett y Rose en el campo de entrenamiento.

Emmett empezó a cuestionarse sus acciones. Tal vez no había obrado correctamente.

Por su parte, Rosalie sólo tuvo una cosa que decir.

-EmmyBoy ya no estoy aburrida.


	36. Chapter 36

36. Camilla

Agua. Gotas de agua. Click, click.

Jacob no recordaba nada en la nube espesa en la que se encontraba. Estaba tumbado sobre algo confortable. Lógicamente estaba durmiendo al aire libre, sobre un prado y había empezado a llover, despertándolo. Las gotas de lluvia se resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios. Saladas. Deliciosas.

La nube en su cabeza se empezó a disipar y pudo notar que no estaba solo. Había varias figuras en su campo de visión. Olió profundamente y sintió náuseas. Malditos chupasangres. Iban a comerlo vivo. Alguien habló. Sonó como la suave brisa marina. Ese sonido lo relajó.

El putrefacto olor se fue desvaneciendo. Los espíritus cuidaban de él. Las susurros en el aire lo habían salvado. Nunca más despreciaría las creencias indias. Sólo quedó una figura que se cernía sobre él. Pasó un tiempo pero sus sentidos, iban poco a poco volviendo en sí.

Sus ojos distinguieron un techo de color caliza. Obviamente se encontraba dentro de algún sitio. Parecía una cueva.

La lluvia no provenía del techo. Estaba mareado y esto era un sueño. La lluvia eran lágrimas de unos ojos verdes tan hermosos que se quedó atontado mirándolos. Una joven lo miraba con gran intensidad. Era asombrosamente hermosa, desde las delicadas facciones, los jugosos labios o el pelo dorado como el sol. Ella era... la conocía. Te conozco quiso decir. Ella era importante. Ella era... Rennie.

Rennie. Rennie. Rennie. Como un fogonazo imágenes de la joven inundaron su sistema. La primera vez que la había visto estaba tumbado sobre una camilla. Todo la superficie sobre la que reposaba y era la misma. Rennie. El amor de su vida.

-Rennie.

Ella sonrió llorosa y hipó, abrazándolo con fuerzas. Él se quejó y ella se retiró disculpándose.

-Rennie- Quería que lo volviera a abrazar pero antes tenía que disculparse, comportarse de forma sincera, como ella se merecía-Rennie, discúlpate-No, no quería decir eso, era al revés, era él el que quería pedir disculpas, pero parecía que su cerebro estuviera hecho papilla. Lógicamente se había emborrachado. Emmett siempre le decía que comprara cerveza, que así camuflaría su olor natural. Emmett. Maldito Emmett lo había dejado k.o.

-Yo, lo siento-dijo ella- he sido muy tonta. Me he enfadado por algo sin importancia, la vida es demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo en detalles. No quiero perderte. No lo soportaría.

-Rennie, no-

-Escúchame. Me sentía muy insegura. Bella, Leah, ellas permanecen a este mundo. Te conocen. Compartís espacios, juegos, historias. Yo sólo soy un experimento de laboratorio que nunca había salido de Volterra.

-Rennie-la voz de Jake sonaba a censura. Por más mareado que estuviera no soportaba que nadie la humillara y menos ella misma.

-Es la verdad-añadió ella con un sollozo con el pequeño acento italiano que lo volvía loco más marcado que de costumbre-no me cabe en la cabeza que un hombre que pudiera tener a cualquiera de ellas se conforme conmigo.

-Rennie no quiero oir una palabra más. Tú eres una mujer. Nada de ser un experimento de laboratorio, señora Black.-Estaba furioso y la ira lo había despejado. Le daban ganas de sacudir ese hermoso y deseabe cuerpo para que le entrara el sentido común.-Buena elección me dejas entre una dominatrix con mal genio como Leah o una sosa egocéntrica con vocación de sanguijuela como Bells. Siento no haber sido sincero contigo pero no tenía la más mínima importancia para mí.

-Es la verdad- él continuó imitandola su voz, -Señora Black, eres el ser más hermoso en el que he puesto los ojos. De hecho, nada más me importa. Es cosa de almas. De reconocimiento de mi otra mitad. Y él único que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, cariño estás en estado y no deberías llorar.- Con ternura la cogió en brazos y la acostó encima suyo, en el círculo de sus brazos. Con una mano acarició su abultadísimo vientre.

-Es que estoy tan gorda y fea.-El pusó un dedo sobre sus temblorosos labios para silenciarla.

-Estás preñada- La corrigió él.- Redonda por mi hijo. Y eso de fea, sabes que es más probable que Emmett llegue a presidente.

Ambos rieron y se empezaron a relajar. Él la miró mucho más despejado. Llevaba un camisón blanco que con la luz de la mañana se le antojó transparente. Las curvas acrecentadas de su cuerpo bastaron para que el deseo surgiera en él hasta que estuvo rígido. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y él se alegró al comprovar que ella estaba igual. Se besaron.

Como siempre. El cuerpo les pidió más y cuando ella empezó a vagar codiosa por el pecho de él... no pudo evitar resentirse. Las costillas aún no se habían curado.

Ella lo comprendió y con una sonrisa de consuelo se apartó. Él insistía en volver a lo mismo.

-Jake, no puedes. Estas herido. Dolorido.

-Muy dolorido sólo tú puedes curarme-Añadió con desvergüenza.

No se esperó lo que ella hizo.

Pego sus labios a los de él.

-Ésta es para tí-Le dijo ella sobre sus labios.

Metió la mano por debajo de la sabana que lo cubría.

Lo acarició con su mano donde más sensible era, hasta conducirlo a la cima del placer.

Jake estaba borracho de satisfacción. La beso con ardor y suspiró.

-La siguiente es para tí.-Prometió él.

-Ya lo sabía, ¿a que soy lista?-Ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Él rió y la beso por el único placer de sentir sus labios.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó él, de repente al recordar -Cuando me desperté creí que había alguien más.

El hermoso rostro de Rennie se tensó y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jake has estado un par de días inconsciente y ellos te han esperado hasta que han podido.-ella entonces lo miró a los ojos-La pelea contra los Volturi ha comenzado.


	37. Chapter 37

37. Ocasión

Era el día para el que se habían preparado. La batalla final.

Una simple historia de amor había dado sus frutos. Un niño portentoso que estaba con su animada abuela en Florida. Todo eso había desencadenado en una guerra sin precedentes. Un antiguo orden se extinguía, uno nuevo quería implantarse.

Y por primera vez. Los Quileutes se unían a su antiguo socio de tratado, a las sanguijelas procedentes de diferentes partes del planeta. Todos con un enemigo común. Un enemigo que llevaba ganando 1.000 años.

Aro Volturi.

No sería fácil. Sabían que muchos no volverían a ver el amanecer, ni podrían abrazar a sus seres queridos. Pero por eso luchaban, para proteger a lo que se ama y a lo que se cree.

En las filas de los Cullen se palpaba el nerviosismo. Ellos habían intentado apartarse del mundo. Crear una seguridad que les permitía una existencia de acorde a su moral humana. Huir y tomar precauciones para nunca llegar a un enfrentamiento directo.

No lo habían conseguido.

Jasper era el más familiarizado con todo. La guerra era motivo de gloria pero también de muerte. Cuando no se tiene nada que perder uno lucha sin presiones, sin cargas adicionales.

Para ellos sería imposible. Todos estaban unidos por el afecto sincero en sus diferentes formas. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado esa noche, la familia quedaría destruida pues era de ingenuos pensar que ninguno de ellos moriría en el intento. Por eso el sentimiento que más se respiraba en el ambiente era el de amarga convicción.

Recibieron la señal desde La Push lo que confirmó que Alice, su preciosa y pequeña Alice, había acertado completamente.

El ataque fue veloz, lleno de energía. Pequeñas batallas se desencadenaron en el tranquilo prado. Ruidos y quejidos que desembocaron en una locura de destrucción.

Jasper ya no pensó. No pudo. Su mente tenía un único objetivo: Destruir antes que le destruyan. Los vampiros de la guardia eran diestros. Eran un borrón mortífero del que apenas podía adivinar el color del pelo dentro de la majestuosa capa negra.

Pero él, era un general condecorado en los tiempos en que las guerras eran cuerpo a cuerpo y la penicilina era muy reciente. Conocía a la muerte, incluso antes de su vida inmortal.

Cuando terminó con el décimo vampiro se permitió observar la situación. No se apreciaban quienes iban ganando en las diferentes batallas pero si que ningún Cullen se hallaba en la pila de miembros esparcidos sobre la hierba. Una bendita buena señal. Sin pensárselo roció con gasolina una pila de maderas y les prendió fuego.

Con presteza empezó la quema de restos. Nadie pertubó a Jasper. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados.

De la nada emergió la pequeña Jane y fue directa en la pelea de Bella, ignorando al rubio vampiro. Jasper intentó evitarlo pero Jane contraatacó provocando un dolor punzante que le impidió moverse.

Bella acababa de vencer a su adversario. Tenía heridas, rayajos sobre su diamantina piel. Encaró a Jane, segura de que su mente la protegería del ataque.

Pero Jane sonreía y Jasper tuvo que reprimir unas naúseas. Eso no era una maldita buena señal.

-Bella, Bella, Bella-Jane pronunció el nombre a la italiana alargando las eles-sigues con esta complicación de tu mente-hizo un mohín de descontento-Eres mala, tu mente no quiere jugar conmigo.

Sonrió de forma siniestra, pero Bella ni se inmutó. La atacó y Jane se salvó por muy poco.

-Recuerdas a Maquiavelo, Bella. El gran estratega-Volvió a salvarse de otro ataque.-Decía que nunca hay que atacar la mente de una persona, si no su corazón. Tu pobre corazón vino a por mi, pensó que podría vencerme, siempre protegiéndote como si fueras humana.

Aquello detuvo a Bella que alarmada empezó a buscar por el prado.

Como si de una guía turística se tratara,ella le indicó teatralmente.

-Mira hacia donde va ahora.

Caminando hacia el centro del prado, Edward avanzaba rápidamente hacia la pila de Jasper. Parecía en trance. Jane lo dominaba.

Jasper se acercó a él para evitar que se lanzara contra el fuego que lo destruiría. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano. Golpearlo para romper el dominio sobre su mente.

Pero Edward leyó su mente y con fluidez lo esquivó y golpeó para quitarselo de enmedio. Su misión era llegar a la pira. El fuego purificado purgaría sus pecados y podría volver con su Bella. Que había muerto en el acantilado.

Como la maestra manipuladora que era, Jane había atacado de tal forma la mente de Edward que había alterado sus recuerdos hasta hacerlo suicida. Igual que en Volterra.

Bella corrió como una posesa, chillando como un animal herido. Una sensación de deja-vú horroroso de no llegar a salvarlo.

"Oh Dios. No permitas que muera. Lo amo tanto, ahora lo sé. No permitas que muera pensando que mi amor no es tan fuerte como el suyo. Sólo para él, todo para él"-Se repetía sin cesar.

Edward se lanzó sobre las llamas como un angel redentor. Era su fin.

Pero la vida, está llena de buenas contradicciones y justo quien fuera su enemigo a muerte por el amor de Bella, vino a salvarlo. Lo agarró por la camisa de modo que apenas rozó el mortífero fuego. Jake depositó a Edward en el suelo. El vampiro continuaba conmocionado y aún existía en lanzarse al fuego. Los demás Cullen estaban acabando sus batallas individuales.

Bella también llegó e intentó reternerlo gracias a su recién adquirida fuerza como vampiro neonata, mientras Jake se frotaba las costillas aún magulladas. No había manera. Aún estaba obsesionado y tenía que despertar. Jane ya no era un problema. Jasper había terminado con ella y ahora se unía a ella para retener a su hermano.

Entonces Jake tuvo una idea.

-Bells, ven aquí y bésame.

La vampira y antigua amiga-medionovia lo miró como si hubiera hablado en chino.

-Bells te juro que no me apetece para nada.-Jake se entremeció de asco. Ella olía igual de mal que un concurso de gases. Y el gusto sería peor. Por no hablar de que no era su Rennie.

-Estás loco-Dijo entre jadeos pues Edward era muy fuerte.- No le haré daño. Antes me tiro a la pira. Ahora que por fin lo ha olvidado no pienso remover unos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

-Y potentes.-Indicó él.

Ella lo miró y observó a Edward. Él seguía sin reconocerla. Tenía que salvarlo.

-Está bien.

Se acercó a Jake intentando sin éxito esconder su cara de disgusto. La de él era similar.

Estuvieron frente a frente y ella se alzó de puntillas para estar a la misma altura. Él cogió su rostro. A dicha distancia y con sus olores respectivos, la repulsión era mayor.

-Por Edward-Susurró ella y se inclinó para acabar con la distancia que lo separaban.

Salvo que Jake ya no estaba allí.

Rennie lo había agarrado por la camisa y en estos momentos lo miraba entre exasperada y divertida. Le dió una bofetada.

-Au, Rennie que aún me duele la cabeza.

-Te lo merecías. Menudo plan que has tenido. -Lo riñó ella, aunque besó con ternura la marca roja de su mejilla- Es mucho más fácil. Ella debe besar a su compañero-La miró con sospecha- A no ser que no quiera y entonces nos espera una charla. De amigas.-El tono de amenaza se hallaba presente en su voz.

Bella se quedó mirando a Rennie un momento. Luego rompió a reír.

-Definitivamente no soy competencia.

Se acercó hacia Jasper donde Edward sentado permanecía igual de imperturbable que antes. Ni siquiera el amago de beso lo había afectado. Con toda la disposición y amor del mundo lo besó. Era su primer beso sin refrenarse en público. Fue un beso muy apasionado con mordisquitos vampirícos incluidos. Bella mordiqueó su labio inferior.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. La aferró con fuerza y ambos cayeron sobre la hierba. Empezaron a acariciarse. Jasper fue el primero en darse cuenta que había que parar aquello antes de que acabara siendo una película para adultos.

-Siento interrumpir-Golpeó suavemente el hombro de ella que se retiró un poco. Él fue un poco más reacio pero finalmente se separó. Era obvio que necesitaban intimidad.

-Jake-Empezó Edward-Siempre acabo en deuda contigo.

-Ya no lo estarás más-Informó Jacob en tono serio-Bells, Eddie presento mi dimisión.

-¿Tu dimisión?-Los dos parecían complejos.

-Si, dimito. Ya sólo me queda un elemento y no me gusta volar. El aire no es mi elemento. Soy un lobo de tierra.

-Cariño-Rennie intervino-¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

Jacob se rió y aclaró sus raros comentarios.

-Sólo digo que no me apetece volver a salvar a otro Cullen de los elementos cuando se pone en plan dramático. Con Bells casi me ahogo en el agua y cogí un resfriado. Ahora tengo el trasero chamuscado por el fuego. Ya sólo me queda el aire y no quiero tener que saltar detrás de Emmett porque quiere probar el paracaídas cuando Blondie lo tenga en abstinencia.

Todos rompieron a reír. Pero la risa fue más numerosa de lo esperado. Los Cullen habían sobrevivido sin bajas.

Era un buen comienzo, habían ganado una gran batalla, pero la guerra aún estaba activa.

Y más cuando había traidores en sus propias filas.


	38. Chapter 38

38. Traidor

Hacía treinta años que Aro Volturi no pisaba el estado de Washighton.

El verde intenso, los bosques frondosos y las bajas temperaturas eran las mismas confiriéndole un aspecto misterioso y salvaje. Un coto de caza excepcional.

La décadas pasadas habían servido para cambiar el paisaje urbano que ahora se ergía con casas, hospitales, centros comerciales, institutos, carreteras y líneas ferroviarias. Genial pensó, mucha más comida que degustar.

Su contacto llegaría a los pocos minutos y era una suerte contar con apoyo pues los Cullen y sus aliados habían asestado un potente golpe a sus hombres. Habían caído miembros muy valiosos de su guardia como Jane y todavía sus rastreadores no habían dado con el niño mestizo de Edward. En fin, una lástima.

Aunque si era sincero, hay unos 200 años que no se divertía tanto. El poder absoluto conduce al tedio y uno puede terminar harto del propio éxito por lo que sus enemigos eran como una bendición del Cielo. Había estado tentado a matar a los cachorros de Carlisle y a la chica humana de la mente cerrada un par de años atrás pero la visión de Alice le había convencido.

En dicha visión, Bella aparecía como la vampira jefa de la guardia Vulturi. Hermosa y malvada, era la combinación más mortífera que había podido soñar.

Ahora resultaba ser un estorbo al que apartar, un mosquito pegajoso que junto a su familia y perros parlantes se creían con el derecho de desafiarle. Patéticos. Pero sin embargo, sabía que dichos perros podían ser muy valiosa utilidad. Lo sabía bien. No era la primera vez que veía uno.

La cosa había empezado unos pocos años atrás. Sin Uley nunca fue un buen padre por lo que nunca se ocupó bien de su Sam. Era un ser débil y codicioso que estaba ingenuamente convencido de que en esta vida había venido a disfrutar y que se merecía todo aquello que pudiera tomar. Era un personajillo con un atractivo irresistible para las tontas mujeres que pensaban que podían reformarlo. Después de pocas promesas y con los bolsillos llenos volvía a su elemento: los casinos de Las Vegas. Así que cuando Heidi hizo su trabajo y lo trajo a Volterra creyó que no aguantaría ni dos mordisquitos.

Se equivocó. Su sangre resultó ser lejía para los vampiros que quisieron alimentarse. Eso le llamó la atención y por tanto el individuo sobrevivió. Sin Uley no tenía mucha lealtad a sus raíces y el estilo de autoritarismo vampírico le encantó. Aro conocia a los hombres y sabía que éste se habría convertido en un Vulturi si hubiese sido posible.

Pero no lo era. La sangre mutada de los Quileutes no permitía muchos experimentos y eran terriblemente resistentes. Aunque Sin, no podía convertirse en lobo, les habló de esa cualidad y de cómo podían luchar. Sin, no sabía el porque y reconoció que nunca le importó. La curiosidad de Aro estaba desatada. Investigó y estudió pero no sabía donde encontrarlos. Necesitaba confirmación antes de creer a Sin.

Por fortuna, la memoria le trajo un pequeño recuerdo en la mente de Edward Cullen cuando éste quiso matarse. La de un joven con claro parecido a Sin Uley que había intentado ligarse a la novia del joven en un baile de instituto.

La mente de Aro empezó a funcionar y se puso a investigar estas cuestiones. De ahí salió el mandar una guardia a inspeccionar el lugar y conseguir un especimen de la reserva y allí estaba Jacob Black, justo en el momento y lugar adecuados. Y si todo iba según lo previsto, Aro poseería el híbrido más fiero que se podía imaginar, lo mejor de las dos especies.

El traidor apareció por la colina. Se le veía adusto aunque decidido a llevar a cabo el encargo. A su lado Sin sonreía con satisfacción.

Si, Sam había necesitado un poco de persuasión por parte de su padre para aceptar su misión. El amenazar y secuestrar a su prometida Emily junto con el rencor acumulado contra Jacob por ser el jefe de la manada y la reserva eran, lo que se dice unas potentes razones.

-Buenos días, señores-Aro se mostraba claramente jovial. Divertido frente a la perspectiva que se le avecinaba.

-Mi señor-Sin hizo una reverencia y el vampiro observó como la cirugía estética había emblanquecido sus facciones. Sin era un ferviente seguidor Volturi.

-¿Dónde está Emily?-La voz de Sam denotaba su desesperación por estar con ella, justo como Aro lo quería. Un hombre desesperado era más fácil de manipular.

-Está perfectamente y lo seguirá estando hasta que me traigas lo que te he pedido.-Señaló Aro como si hablaran ropa-Quiero al bebé.

-Jacob la tiene muy vigilada. No creo que ella coopere. Si la forzamos o la angustiamos perderá al niño.-Respondió Sam.

Aro suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Una complicación más.

-Quítaselo.-La voz de Sin era aburrida y en sus ojos se veía el deseo enfermizo de agradar.-Según nos has comentado está de ocho meses. El niño ya puede sobrevivir. Ella es la que nos molesta.

-¿Sugieres que la mate?-La idea horrorizó a Sam.-Por más que odie a Jacob o la odie a ella por ser un monstruo. No puedo matar a una embarazada y arrancarle al niño de las extrañas.

-Será ese niño o el tuyo.-Apuntó Aro.

-¿Mío?-La voz de Sam sonó débil.

-Ay hijo, supongo que Emily quería darte una sorpresa. Siento estropeartela.-Sonrió Sin.

Sam sintió una oleada de repugnancia... y de determinación. No iba a perder a su propio hijo.

-Hablé con Quil. Jacob y ella están en su casa. Hasta que pase todo.-Explicó Sam-Jacob está recuperándose de una herida. Necesito refuerzos. Morirá antes de que nos deje acercarnos a ella.

Aro movió delicadamente sus manos y luego sonrió.

-No hay problema. Calixta te ayudara. Digamos que Jacob dejara a Rennie para acudir a una cita... con su madre.

-Pero si ella murió...-Sam parecía desconcertado.

-Si tu lo dices.- Una mujer con copioso pelo negro y delicadas facciones nativo-americanas le sonrió. Estaba igual que él la recordaba pero mucho más pálida y hermosa.

Sam se quedó de piedra cuando la reconoció.

-¿Señora Black?


	39. Chapter 39

39. Maldad

-Ahora es Calixta Volturi- Sonrió sardónicamente Sarah Black.

Eso es lo único que se habían dicho. Aro había preparado minuciosamente el plan para alejar a Jake de su esposa y la impresión de ver a su madre volver de entre los muertos era un pieza clave. Un hecho que contocircuitara todos sus pensamientos, una impresión que le causara canas o un desmayo, favorablemente.

Sam ya estaba llegando a la casa de Quil y podía escuchar a la pareja conversar en armonía. No quiso sentir el escalofrío que sacudió su espalda por lo que iba a hacer.

-Seguro que tendrá tus ojos.-Dijo ella.-Los ojos marrones son el gen dominante.

Escondido en la maleza observaba la escena. Ambos sentados en el sofa de la casa de Quil. Abrazados. Maravillados con el milagro de la vida que representa su abultadísimo vientre.

-De eso nada, nuestro hijo tendrá los ojos azules.-Respondió él-Seguro que es tu clon.

-Un blanco con sangre de jefe Quileute y de médico vampiro. Será el escándalo en la reserva-Bromeó ella.

-Que alguien se atreva a desafiarlo o a desafiarte.-Él respondió serio.-Tendran que pasar por encima de mí.-A pesar de no estar del todo recuperado, su voz sonó muy amenazante.

"Eso mismo vamos a hacer"-pensó Sam.

Agudizó sus sentidos y comprobó que todo estaba bajo control. Las batallas se sucedían sin tregua y mantenían a los otros lobos alejados y concentrados. Nadie advertiría de sus acciones.

Fase 1. Comenzaba el plan de distracción.

Corrió hacia la casa y llegó a la puerta. Golpeó furiosamente con sus patas traseras.

Jacob se tensó y le abrió la puerta.

-Sam, ¿qué demonios? transformate. No debes darnos estos sustos. Rennie está muy delicada.

Sobre el sofá Rennie lo miraba preocupada con una mano sobre su vientre. No quiso seguir mirando.

El lobo Sam negó con la cabeza y lanzando una maldición Jake se quitó la ropa y se transformó.

Mente con mente.

"Dime Sam que pasa que tengo que transformarme"

"Jake, tienes que ver esto, tienes que ver a alguien que está luchando con los Volturi."

"¿Quién?"

La mente de Sam le ofreció la imagen de su madre.

Jake se quedó asombrado. Incredulidad, viejas heridas y repugnancia estuvieron a punto de hacerlo caer. Pero resistió.

"Ella..."-pensó Jake sin poder ir más allá.

La mente de Sam ofreció la imagen de Sarah Black diciendo que ahora era Calixta Volturi.

"Pero... ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?"-la confusión de Jake era un punto a su favor.

"Lo mejor será que hables con ella, búscala, yo cuidaré a Rennie"

Aún renuente, pero menos avispado de lo habitual, Jake aceptó el consejo del que consideraba su aliado y marchó hacia el lugar que Sam le mostró en la mente. Ni siquiera se despidió de Rennie.

Calixta no lo estaría esperando en ese lugar, todo era una trampa. Tres miembros de la guardia acabarían con el debilitado alfa. Divide y vencerás.

Ahora venía la parte más delicada. Era cuestión de minutos que Jake descubriera que su madre no estaba allí y volviera más desconfiado a la casa de Quil.

Entró en la casa y miró hacia Rennie. Estaba encogida como si sufriera dolores.

-Sam-la voz de Rennie sonaba trabajosa-¿dónde está Jake? Estoy teniendo contracciones.

Pero Sam no se movió y de pronto pareció frío, receloso. Inhumano.

-Sam-insistió ella mientras sostenía su vientre- avisa a Carlisle, por favor.

Pero Sam, no hizo nada de eso. Se puso en posición de ataque y salto. Con las zarpas levantadas dispuesto a arrancar al niño de su madre.

Rennie gritó enloquecida cuando sintió un zarpazo en el estómago y cayó desfallecida sobre el piso de parquet.

Sam falló. Por poco pero falló. Emmett se lo impidió.

El vampiro no tendría que haber llegado, pero iba hacia la casa para reponer provisiones pues se habían quedado sin cerillas, cuando oyó las súplicas de Rennie de que llamara a un médico. De no haber sido un vampiro tan fuerte y rápido, Sam hubiera cumplido su prometido.

Emmett gritó en su mente a su hermano Edward para que todos se pusieran en marcha. Rennie necesitaba ayuda. Ella y el niño estaban a punto de morir.

Sam actuaba como un suicida, volvía a atacarla a ella y Emmett lo interceptaba y lo golpeaba sistemáticamente. El lobo acabaría desecho por sus puños.

Seth Clearwater llegó el primero. Se encontraba luchando junto a Edward cuando éste recibió el aviso de Emmett. Se habían repartido la faena. Edward iba en busca de Carlisle y Seth avisaba a todos los lobos conforme avanzaba en el radio de kilómetros. No había conseguido contactar aún con Jake, pues éste estaba en un lugar muy apartado.

Miró con horror la escena con pavor. También entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Sam y podía comunicarse con él.

"Sam, te han mentido. Tu padre ha jugado contigo. Emily está en Nueva York con mi madre. Salió con el grupo de las cinco".

"Mientes" Sam estaba revoloteando, buscando un frente para atacar a la mortalmente pálida Rennie detrás de la feroz defensa de Emmett.

Seth le mostró su recuerdo de hacia pocas horas. Emily se despidía de él en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

"Por favor, tened cuidado y comed mucho. Dile a Sam que no se preocupe. Sue, espera, ¿has cogido los tampones? bien, me espera un vuelo complicado. Seth cuídate"

Aquello congelo a Sam. Emmett aprovechó para intentar salvar a Rennie.

Pero Quil que ya había recibido el mensaje de Seth, en que se informaba del deplorable estado de Rennie y en ese preciso instante... se lo transmitió a Jacob.

Un aullido atronador resonó en todo la zona de la reserva y alrededores. Era un sonido brutal, furia y dolor se juntaban en una mezcla espantosa. Y cada vez era más fuerte.

El alfa estaba cada vez más cerca.

Seth, llevado por la antigua lealtad al ex-alfa, le confío a Sam.

-Huye y no vuelvas. Si algún día vuelves, te matará.

Aturdido, pero consciente de su destierro y que muchos querrían su cabeza.

Sam Uley abandonó la casa de Quil y la reserva. Para siempre.


	40. Chapter 40

40. Círculo

El lobo chocolate corría con desesperación por el bosque. Era algo curioso observar la fluidez de los movimientos y la rapidez con que se movía, así como su determinación. Las pezuñas no le tocaban en el suelo. Los músculos de sus patas trabajaban en una sincronía perfecta y toda su atención estaba centrada en ello.

Había habido una época en la que tuvo que transformarse en lobo para no sufrir el dolor de una pérdida. Los instintos animales permitían aliviar ese dolor. Uno se centraba en aquello que realmente era importante. La respiración, la comida, el próximo obstáculo en la carrera. Había sido relativamente sencillo.

Los lobos no lloraban, sin embargo gruesos lagrimones nublaban su vista, los lobos no se aterraban y aullaban en desesperanza, sin embargo él se estaba quedando sin voz. Lo que sucedía que en este caso, es que no había diferencia entre hombre y lobo. El amor a la compañera bebía de ambas fuentes. La culpa escocía como sal en las heridas abiertas. No había podido protegerla, no le había dado un entorno seguro.

Ni siquiera se había despedido.

Sin ser consciente volvía a aullar desesperado y a correr muy por encima de su velocidad normal. Podía dejar a Leah en la cuneta sin problemas. Continuó a un ritmo extenuado sin ni siquiera pensar en la decepción por su madre o en la traición por Sam, pues nada podría distraerlo cuando su esposa se estaba muriendo. Las voces de todos los lobos de la manada resonaban en su interior, dándole ánimos y compartiendo su dolor. No le importó, estaba más allá de toda razón.

Finalmente pudo llegar a la casa de Quil y al instante se transformó. Entró desnudo en la pequeña casa y ni siquiera le afectó el respingo que varias féminas Cullen hicieron por su descarnada desnudez. Rose, Alice y Bella estaban en la salita. Todas ellas se apresuraron a hablarle, querían darle apoyo o informarle de lo que había pasado. No se enteró de nada pues parecía un robot en trance que se guiaba por el olfato hasta llegar a la planta superior de la casa.

Sobre una cama, yacía ella bella y blanca como "La Bella Durmiente". Su pelo dorado en ondas caía por los lados de la cara, formando un halo sobre el cojín de tela desgastada. Su rostro era tan bello como siempre. Sereno, de delicadas facciones, sin un sólo fallo a excepción del puente de pecas de la nariz.

Su cuerpo era otra cosa pues la sangre era abundante y cubría su estómago. Jake se había quedado mudo, ciego, sordo a todo, menos a la muerte intensa que sentía en su interior. Él no estaba herido. La trampa de Sam con sus guardias no había surgido efecto pues Jacob era un gran guerrero, pero la visión de una Rennie moribundo fue igual de efectiva que una herida de bala en el centro del corazón. Jake ya no quería vivir. Moriría de pena.

A Rennie un Carlisle frenético le estaba practicando una cesárea. Edward estaba ayudando como asistente. Apenas treinta segundos después, un llanto resonó por toda la casa y un bebé arrugado y tembloroso venía al mundo. Jake se acercó a Edward que sostenía y limpiaba al bebé llorón y lo miró. La piel oscura, la estructura ósea indicaban su procedencia Quileute. Rennie había acertado, su hijo era un Jake en miniatura.

Salvo que al moverse todos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una niñita que reclamaba a su mamá. Pero ésta estaba igual de moribunda y ni el llanto de su pequeña parecía sacarla de ese había parado las diferentes hemorragias, pero la pérdida de sangre era considerable. Ni siquiera las transfusiones había surtido efecto. Rennie no sanaría lo suficientemente rápido.

Esa idea lo golpeó y supo que tenía que hacer. La esperanza era lo último que se pierde. Edward leyó su pensamiento y se lo comunicó a un Carlisle destrozado por lo que le había ocurrido a su única hija biológica. Los dos lo miraron expectantes mientras Jacob se acercaba a la cama y la pequeña pasaba a los cuidados de Bella.

Con suavidad Jake se agachó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a sólo unos milímetros de los de Rennie. Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior hasta que sintió el sabor de su sangre que inundó su boca. La besó con mucha delicadeza, llevando con su lengua el alimento que Rennie necesitaba. Lo intentó durante unos segundos, pero Rennie continuaba sin responder.

Carlisle y Edward lo miraron apesadumbrados, pero Jake no iba a rendirse. Nunca.

Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez, con más pericia, rozando directamente la lengua de ella. Ella empezó responder, lamiéndole la suya, buscando con desesperación el alimento que necesitaba. Jake gruñó de alivio y cogía su cabeza hasta que estuvo cerca del hueco que formaban su cuello y su hombro. Aprentandóla contra él, la instó a que lo mordiera.

Y lo hizo.

El dolor por la mordedura, o el mareo por la perdida de sangre no le importaron en absoluto pues estaba salvando a su amor. Las propiedades curativas de su sangre de lobo, estaban curándola, fortaleciéndola. Él supo que todo lo que había conllevado ser un lobo, todos los inconvenientes habían valido la pena. Podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba más rápido, para que ella pudiera recibir su sangre. Era como si todo su ser cooperaba a un nivel muy básico para asegurar su curación.

Era salvar a la otra mitad de su alma.


	41. Chapter 41

41. Plenitud

Rennie soñaba con un gran festín.

Estaba en un palacio de grandes bóvedas donde un gran baile se desarrollaba. Vestida con un precioso traje de corte princesa y el pelo trenzado con una tiara en el extremo, bajó la imponente escalinata hasta el centro del gran salón adrezado con una lámparas de araña que conjuraban miles de brillos a su alrededor.

Fascinaba paseó por la multitud, también ataviada con sus mejores galas.

Un joven atractivo le pidió bailar y empezaron a dar vueltas por la sala con el vals de fondo. El joven era amable y en pocos minutos estaba riendo disfrutando de una gran velada. Otros jóvenes se unieron e intentaron llamar su atención. Se sentía como una diosa. Mirara donde mirara todo era fabuloso. Un mar de caras sonrientes y amables que se reían de todas sus gracias.

Mientras recreaba la visión en las trabajadas vidrieras, se fijó en el paisaje. Nevaba copiosamente y la ventisca era considerable. El cielo era oscuro y a pesar de eso, podía apreciar un arbol delgado que se plegaba a los deseos del viento. Bajo el árbol había un lobo.

El animal era enorme y apenas podía cobijarse en el raquítico árbol. Temblaba y miraba hacia ella. Se fijó en su propio vestido y la comida abundante que había en la mesa del salón.

De pronto, las palabras amables y las sonrisas empezaron a molestarla. Sólo podía pensar en el lobo. Todos callaron y uno de los invitados alzó su copa para brindar por ella. Ella no le prestó más atención. Se levantó las faldas y corrió hacia la gran puerta del castillo.

La ventisca deshizo su excelente peinado y levantó las faldas de su vestido. Ella se adentró en el oscuro paisaje y corrió hasta llegar al arbol y al lobo que aún temblaba hasta que explotó.

Un hombre con un precioso pelo negro apareció en su lugar. Jake. Ella lo abrazó.

-Jake!-Exclamó ella.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una sala desconocida con papel pintado de rosas. La cama con doseles era magnífica y enorme.

Su vista recorrió la habitación hasta llegar al sonido que pensaba permanecía a una vestisca. Jake estaba acostado sobre una sofá tapizado con un bebé dormido en brazos. Era curioso que el sonido de los ronquidos no despertara al bebé.

La imagen la cautivó tanto que no pudo apartar los ojos. Estaba embobada hasta que empezó a recordar todo lo que le había pasado. Pestañeó y bajó la mirada hacia su propia estómago... ahora plano.

Sin poder controlarse empezó a sollozar lo que despertó al bebé que se unió a su festival de lágrimas. Eso acabo por despertar al gruñón papá.

-Emma...-La voz ronca de Jake, aún con los ojos cerrados, consiguió que madre e hija dejaran de proferir pucheros.-Cariño, deja a papi dormir que ayer ya estuviste muy alterada. Veo que no fue un acierto ponerte el nombre en honor a Emmett. No quiero que te comportes como él.

Como por ensalmo, la pequeña dejó de arrugar su carita y sus puñitos empezaron a golpear la barba de dos días de su padre. Jake masculló en voz baja, pero una sonrisa tierna apareció en su cara en el mismo instante en que se frotaba los ojos y profería gruñidos bajitos que conseguían que la pequeña Emma enloqueciera de felicidad. Ese era su juego diario.

-Es preciosa-La voz de Rennie paralizó los juegos.

Con niña incluida, Jake se movió a velocidad ultrahumana hasta estar al lado de ella, lo que provocó un gritito de protesta por parte del bebé. Molesta y todo a Rennie le parecía el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

Jake no dijo nada simplemente la abrazó y depositó besos por todo su rostro. No hacían falta las palabras, Jake le acababa de demostrar lo mucho que la quería y el alivio en sus cansadas facciones indicaba lo mucho que había sufrido hasta que ella se recuperara. El rostro de él también estaba húmedo.

-¿Có...cómo estás?- Preguntó él. Sus mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla y sus ojos bebían de ella como si estuviera sediento, muerto de sed.

-Bien-Dijo ella-Mucho mejor pero no recuerdo nada. Sólo mucho dolor-Al ver que los ojos de él se dilataban de preocupación, se apresuró a calmarlo-Verás lo último que recuerdo es estar contigo decidiendo a quien se iba a parecer el bebé.-Bajó la cabeza mirando a la pequeña que le devolvió la miraba, azul contra azul.-Es como tú. Preciosa Emma.

-Tiene tus ojos.-Jake pensó que era muy normal no acordarse de eventos traumáticos y que recordar la tragedia no lo haría mejor. Si lo necesitaba se lo comentaría, pero no era algo que fuera a decir por propia iniciativa. La salud de Rennie estaba por encima de los deseos de venganza.-El nombre es el honor a la madre de Carlisle y de Emmett.

Rennie sonrió.

-Además es el mismo nombre de la protagonista de mi libro favorito de Jane Austen.-Añadió riéndose.

Esa risa hizo que Jake la abrazara aún más fuerte. Parecía que él necesitaba abrazarla más que ella a él.

-Dios, pensaba que no podía volver a abrazarte.-La voz de él estaba rota y ella lo consoló mientras daba las gracias por estar con ellos.-Te amo. Muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo y estoy aqui...-Pusó sus manos en la cara de él y enfrentó su mirada con un afecto que iba más allá de las palabras. Cogió a su hija en brazos.-Estamos aquí. Para Siempre.-Eran la visión más hermosa que él había visto alguna vez. Amarlas más era francamente imposible.

-Para siempre.

"Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá."

No habían habido nunca unas palabras más sinceras.


	42. Chapter 42

42. Epílogo

La música navideña llenaba la nueva casita Xono en el poblado Makah que había sido inagurada hacia un par de meses. Hoy era el gran día. La cena de navidad a la que asistirían lobos, vampiros y humanos. Y que tenía a Rennie de los nervios. A pesar de su capacidad sobrehumana tenía problemas para atender el guiso de papas, el pavo al horno, la guarnición de setas, la confitura de naranja o las galletas de mantequilla. Además Jake no estaba ayudando. Acaba de llegar de su patrulla diaria, la que hacía para mantenerse inmortal.

En su forma lobuna se acercó sigilosamente a la fuente de galletas, oliendo desprecupadamente con el hocico hasta que sin previo aviso se comió una.

-¡Jake!-Rennie lo regañó-¡No te comas las galletas! Sabes el trabajo que me han dado. Esta noche todo tiene que salir perfecto.

El lobo puso los ojos en blanco. Rennie se había vuelto una pequeña tirana en la cocina. Estaba obsesionada con ofrecer una cena fantástica y sufría sin razón. La casa estaba bellamente decorada con motivos navideños, las luces y el árbol resplandecían en tonos dorado y rojo. Si, sería una alegre navidad.

Arrugó el hocico al notar el pestilente olor vampírico. Como no. El clan Cullen serían los primeros en llegar a la fiesta navideña. Estuvo tentado de cambiar de forma pero decidió que lo aplazaría al detectar el dulce aroma de su hija. Emma adoraba jugar con él y esconder su carita en el pelaje cálido y suave. Así que salió a recibirlos.

La pequeña venía en brazos de Carlisle y por el pequeño mohín supo que todos los Cullen habían hecho turnos para estar con ella. Emma era muy independiente y la sobreprotección de los Cullen la agobiaba. Al verlo chilló de alegría.

Todos rieron mientras la niña con débiles pasos se acercaba al enorme lobo y lo abrazaba hasta encaramarse encima de él.

-¡Salta!-Mandó la brujita y el lobo brincó y levantó las piernas delanteras de forma que la columpiaba. El jolgorio llamó la atención de Rennie que apareció en la sala de estar para ver algo común en casa de los Black: Un lobo enorme y una niña pequeña en pleno juego salta. Cualquier otra madre se hubiera asustado, pero Rennie no pudo más que reírse. Emma y Jake eran igual de pillos.

Carlisle y Esme saludaron efusivamente a Rennie a pesar de que sólo hacía dos semanas que se habían visto. Alice la saludó con jovialidad y Jasper sonrió, sin duda contagiado por el buen humor reinante. Edward y Bella venían de una segunda luna de miel y para sorpresa de todos, anunciaron que el año entrante volverían a jurar los votos matrimoniales con su hijo EJ como padrino. EJ era un pequeño caballerete, de rostro angelical y mirada inteligente. Había heredado la astucia de Edward y la intuición de Bella. Y como solía, decir orgulloso Emmett su sentido del humor. El joven mestizo adoraba a Rennie y la colmaba de bromas. Emmett hablaba de enamoramiento imposible, haciendo que EJ se sonrojara. Esto le acarreó a Emmett un coscorrón de Rosalie que cerraba la comitiva.

Los Cullen cenarían con ellos el plato estrella de Rennie "Sangre Hervida" . Era una alimento típico mediterráneo hecho con la sangre de la matanza del animal (cerdo, normalmente) que se hervía con agua y sal. Ella misma lo había visto en una página de cocina para "gourmets" y lo había comprado. Había sido toda una revolución para ella y para los Cullen, aunque eso no impedía salir de caza por el simple placer de hacerlo. Sin embargo, este alimento había servido para utilizar el comedor y la cocina en la mansión Cullen y para que la charada de ser humanos fuera más creíble en el instituto. Los Cullen sí comían en el almuerzo y se sentían francamente bien haciéndolo. Rosalie resplandecía de satisfacción.

Los lobos pronto aparecerían. El carácter afable de Emma y las revelaciones sobre la no-muerte de Sarah Black habían acercado a Billy a la familia. Jake supo del infierno que pasó Billy en el supuesto accidente de coche que en realidad había sido un ataque vampírico. Sarah resultó mordida y perdió su humanidad transformándose en el peor enemigo de Billy. No había justificación posible, puesto que Billy jamás engañó a Sarah. Carol necesitaba un donante de semen para inseminarla y se lo pidió a Billy. El único error de Billy fue no haber sido más cariñoso con Embry, aunque actualmente eso también estaba en proceso. Ambos habían decidido seguir hacia delante después de la muerte de Carol y para demostrar el nuevo comienzo Jake había desestimado la petición de ser el jefe de la tribu tras la "jubilación" de Billy.

"-Mi vida no está en la reserva-Había dicho al consejo.-Pero sé de alguien que podrá ocuparse de todo con la fuerza del guerrero y con la astucia de un diplomático.-Jacob hizo una pausa.-Mi hermano y amigo Embry."

Esta revelación casi le causa un infarto a Sue Clearwater o Quil senior, pero no a Billy que se limitó a contestar:

"-Así sea-Dijo con voz calma aunque miraba a Jake y luego a Embry con orgullo en los ojos-mi hijo Embry será de ahora en adelante el jefe de la tribu."

Embry se emocionó y abrazó a Jake. Para sorpresa de todos, también abrazó a Billy. Embry era un hombre que sabía perdonar. Sólo pidió una condición: Que Leah pudiera mudarse desde la reserva Makah a la Push sin problemas.

Pero Leah los tenía, como después supieron. Cuando acabó la guerra con los Volturi, dejando a la zona de Forks libre de sanguijuelas, Embry y ella lo celebraron de la forma más íntima posible. De todas formas, Leah no tenía el período, así que no había porque cuidarse.

El test de embarazo positivo tres meses más tarde, puso las cosas en su lugar, dejando a Leah conmocionada y a tía Josie jactándose de que ella lo había visto venir. Para evitar dudas, Carlisle hizo un viaje relámpago desde Massachussets, nueva sede de los Cullen, para confirmarlo. Embry se lo tomó con buen humor y Leah supo que nunca volvería a ser un lobo, lo que le causó un gran alivio. La pareja sería la última en llegar aunque Jake no los culparía, era lógico en unos recién casados.

Lo que no era normal, era lo suyo. Que continuara tan locamente enamorado de Rennie como el primer día. Por la forma que ella respondió a su mirada, quedaba claro que sentía lo mismo. De pronto deseó, que todos los invitados se fueran, Emma estuviera ya acostada y ellos estuvieran en su cama de matrimonio para poder hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.

Porque eso era ella. Su amanecer.

La llegada de nuevos invitados y las demandas de su hija lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a mirar, Rennie se reía por un comentario de Seth que acababa de llegar junto con Quil, tía Josie, Charlie y finalmente Sue, quien parecía haber reducido su hostilidad general por el buen clima navideño. A pesar de la risa de Rennie, él sabía que echaba de menos a Snyke.´

El pícaro vampiro estaba en Denali, limando asperezas con el clan de allí y con Tanya en particular. Si, Snyke estaba en plena fiebre amorosa y hasta que la cosa no se normalizara, tardarían en verlo. Además, los Volturi habían sido derrotados, pero no extinguidos y sería cuestión de tiempo que intentarán vengarse. Pero ellos los estarían esperando y les volverían a patear el culo, pensó Jake.

Llegó el momento de poner la mesa y Emmett continuaba con sus bromas cuidando de EJ y Emma, mientras los demás ayudaban. Emmett se fijó en la forma que el niño reía con las bromas de la niña pequeña. La miraba con gran ternura.

Edward estaba poniendo los estremeses y sonrió al oír los pensamientos de su hijo y de la niña pequeña. De pronto lo miró extrañado cuando el pequeño dijo en voz alta lo que acaba de pensar.

-Me casaré con ella.-Dijo EJ mirando con alegría y determinación a la pequeña Emma.- Cuando tengamos edad suficiente será mi mujer.

Edward se rió por el comentario de su hijo quien de pronto olvidó el tema al ser llamado por su madre. Emmett no se reía. Conocía de sobras la obstinación de EJ pues era muy similar a la suya. Él también era un mocoso cuando juró que cazaría osos y eso mismo había hecho.

Así que sonrió de forma maléfica, pensando lo divertido que sería que algún día Jake, Bella y Edward fueran consuegros. Silbando, quedamente, se dijo que sería una historia interesante que algún día podría contar.

FIN


End file.
